Inheritance of the Canes
by Reverend Archangel
Summary: If a rain drop splits off into two, does that make them the same drop or are they now indistinguishably different from one another, are they destined to go down the same paths. Join the Cooper Clans from the sequel of Clash of Canes, take part in the struggles that are to come. I hope you enjoy this sequel, it is rated T-M for Adult situations. OC, means OCs, all owned by O-J.F.R
1. Chapter 1

Inheritance of the Canes

Chapter 1

Calm Nights

By J.F.R

**Disclaimer: And here I am Sly Cooper Fans, I'm back after all these months, and many of you have probably been wondering if I died, or just mysteriously disappeared. But fear not I'm still here, but let's get down to it. I apologize for this long delay, and seriously I am, I was really busy this year. I was doing football season and that took up a good amount of my time, but no matter. I promised a sequel and here is the start of the sequel, I hope you're just as ready as I am, and trust me, I literally have no idea where I'm going with this. Ehhh, okay I have some idea, but I hope you will all enjoy this just as much as I do writing this, and trust me when I say this, this story will be going in directions you won't even believe. It's so good to get this sequel started, been planning for months and have been having help with ideas from some friends on FF and some others. So as always, please R&amp;R, favorite this story and myself if you enjoy my work, without any further ado I give you Chapter 1. **

It was sometime in the middle of the night in Western Australia in the city of Albany, a raccoon was laying in his bed, in his house, staring up at the ceiling deep in his thoughts. He had been doing this for some time now, if he was to give a guess he would say he had been at this for a good hour or so, it may have been less but that didn't matter to him. What mattered was what he had been thinking about which had kept him up tonight.

His thoughts were wrapped around the matter of where he was in life, and if he had made the right choice, or choices. He was in no way complaining about the life he had, but was considering if it was all, well worth it really, had he made the right choice. This thought had kept coming up in the strangest of moments, when he was driving to work, or when he was on a case, and today when he was holding his wife from behind in the shower.

The more he thought on this question the more confused he would get, simply because he couldn't answer it, or if it was even right to answer it. This question that had been bothering him the most was, was he content not being a thief anymore and though it seemed selfish of him to think this, should he walk away from his current life so he could go back to his old ways. He would always say no, and quickly repress any thoughts that would say otherwise, yet two days ago his consciousness said it would be the right thing to do and he was disgusted with himself for thinking such things.

He couldn't, nor did he wish to leave his new life behind. He was happier than he ever had been in his life, and he had a family to take care of, a family that he wanted to spend as much time as possible with. His family meant the world to him and he couldn't imagine life without them. And he could imagine that they couldn't live without him, and it would ruin everything his wife and him had been working on for nearly seven to eight years now.

This was the reason he had been up tonight, wondering why he had been thinking these thoughts. The only answer that could come to him was that he was simply going through a mid life crisis, or something of the kind, though he was only twenty-five, nearly twenty-six, but that wasn't important. It was the only explanation he had for it, but that didn't make it any easier for him to come up for an answer to why these thoughts were bothering him so.

The raccoon let out a tired sigh and blinked his eyes a couple times. He was tired and luckily for him it was the weekend, his days off from work thankfully. Though he was a private investigator his work days weren't exactly day to day but he made it so they were, he needed to maintain an income somehow, well legally that was, when he was a thief it had been clean money, okay he'll admit that it wasn't the most honest paying job but he wasn't a bad guy, not really. He only stole from other thieves but the law still didn't like that, stealing is still stealing in their eyes.

His head lulled to his right side and his eyes landed on the neon red digits of the clock on his bedside table._ 23:47 p.m., and I'm still awake. _He thought to himself as he read the time. He was normally out cold by now or still up with his wife watching a movie, or they were either talking or cuddling in bed. Tonight, for a Friday they had gone to bed oddly enough at Ten, nearly two hours after they put their cubs to sleep. They weren't even that tired, they had just gone to bed early tonight.

He brought his gaze back up to the ceiling, as his thoughts went back to his question. Why? The only answer that came to mind was that this was a mid life crisis of sorts, if one could even call it that. It could all of been due to left over stress from his last assignment. This seemed reasonable to him, yet again he wasn't exactly normal or had led a normal life so far till a year or so ago. He guessed this was what it was like to have a normal domesticated life, and it felt right, he felt whole, he felt more than content, he felt exhilarated about it all.

Sure he missed his pals, but they had kept in contact with him, via e-mail and the very seldom phone call. From what they had told him they were getting along well. Murray had become a demolition driver champion in the U.S. and Bentley was now working at some advanced technological company, or something like that, he could never tell with the Brains. Penelope was still with the turtle and they had become closer, and Bentley even suggested marriage in the next couple years or so, he wished them the best of luck.

Murray had suggested that he was seeing someone and from what he could remember she was a mechanic, the hippo had refused to give any more detail on the matter, sounding very embarrassed and shy.

It seemed like life after the Cooper gang had been kind to all of them, very kind due to none of them being in prison, but not many people knew where they were anymore, they had simply gone off the grid so to say. It seemed so dreamlike that everything had worked out as it had, but Sly was skeptical of it, he always had an eye open when he was asleep, so to say. Yep, life was good and the coon didn't want it any other way. The only matter that could use improvement were these thoughts that were bothering him. He was growing tired of them and just wanted them to go away. He let out another long sigh and finally decided to just ignore them and pretend that they never came up, he would concentrate on other matters.

As he closed his eyes he felt his wife roll onto her other side now facing him and she draped an orange furred arm over his chest. He turned his head and looked to his left and a smile immediately grew, as it always did when he saw her. Just seeing her or hearing her voice cheered him up and not many people outside his family could do that to him so easily.

The raccoon wrapped his left arm around her waist and pulled her closer. This evidently made her happy as he felt her nuzzle the underside of his muzzle and the soft purr that resonated from her throat. He couldn't help but to let out a soft chuckle from her affections.

"Sylvester," she murmured to him in her sleep, or he thought she was asleep.

"Carmelita," he breathed her name lovingly. He strained his neck and kissed her forehead. The reaction he got from her was in the least of words surprising.

"Something keeping you awake amado?" came her sleepy Spanish accent. She hadn't lost her accent even though they had been living in Australia for the past year and a half.

"Nothing mi bella esposa, go back to sleep," he tried to coax.

"You know better than to keep things from me Ringtail?" the vixen mumbled, not feeling up to debating this with her husband so late into the night.

"I know, but you don't need to always worry about me Carm," with his free hand he stroked the side of her lovely face.

"That's not going to work this time," she purred, opening an eye and staring into his, which she could make out easily in the dark. Her mate pulled his hand away and she growled. "I didn't say I wasn't enjoying it," he raised an eyebrow at her playfully but continued what he had been doing, knowing that she liked it.

"Fine, I give in," he said in false mirth, gaining a grin from her. "I've just been having strange thoughts of late, and they're mainly about if I've made the right choices,"

"What do you mean?" she scratched his chest lightly with her sharp claws.

"Did I make the right choice becoming who I am now, to stop being a thief. I don't want to go back, but it keeps coming up, and I don't know what it means."

"This isn't the first time this has come up, is it?" he shook his head, it wasn't. She took her hand away from his chest and rubbed his bottom lip. "You normally tell me when something's bothering you, so tell me, please?"

"I…I don't really want t-to talk about it," he stumbled, not wanting to upset her.

"Fine, it's up to you,"' she mumbled. The vixen closed her eyes and decided to go back to sleep, or so it appeared to the raccoon. She knew a trick or two to get her male to tell her something.

"Carm, hey," he brushed her muzzle and she shirked away seeming to be upset. "Hey, I didn't mean to upset you, I just don't think it's such a good idea to tell you," he heard her huff and turn her head so her muzzle was facing the other way, instead of resting on his chest it was more like it was resting on his peck.

Seeing as everything he was saying wasn't going to work he decided to come clean. Also due to them both being tired and because he didn't want to end the night like this, especially since the day had gone by so well. He placed his index and middle fingers underneath her chin and forced her head so her chin was resting on his chest and she was looking up at him. Her eyes were open and she had this annoyed look in them which her facial features mirrored.

"I'm sorry," he started. "I'll tell you if that will make things better….just promise me that you won't get upset, please love," he pleaded to her softly.

"It depends what this is all about," she sighed, and rolled her eyes.

_For his sake this better not be something small, I'm too tired to deal with nonsense. _The cobalt maned vixen thought to herself.

"As I said it's just I've been thinking if I've made the right choice, if all this was the right choice," he waved a hand to emphasize their life together. "I believe that it was, but my consciousness keeps bringing it up and I'm starting to fear that my consciousness is right, that maybe this was a mistake," he looked down and saw that his wife eyes were glaring at him, with what he could only describe as a mix between shock, rage, misery, confusion, fear and most of all hurt.

"Carm!" he exclaimed in a slight panic, knowing that this wasn't coming out as he intended it to. "That's not what I meant, I…"

"Then what did you mean?" she hissed between her teeth. Most other occasions he somewhat enjoyed seeing her annoyed or frustrated but he hated seeing her angry.

"Please, let me explain, it didn't come out right," he said quickly, feeling frustrated at himself.

"This better be good Ringtail," she somewhat snarled, her fangs flashing dangerously.

"I…..I..I," he didn't know how to explain what was bothering him, it was too complicated to bring out in words, but it was a lot easier to think it. He sighed in defeat, closing his eyes, he had a dreadful feeling that he was going to be sleeping on the couch or that his wife was going to rip him a new one with a tongue lashing, either way he was going to end up on the couch and feeling some kind of pain.

"I just don't know, I don't know why these thoughts are coming up so much…I…..I just don't understand," he mumbled. "The only explanation I have is that I'm a thief at heart, and it wants me to go back to what I used to do. I guess this is going to be harder than I thought," as he finished he completely enveloped her in an embrace and held her tightly, afraid that she was going to leave him.

It was unnervingly quiet for some time and Sly still had his eyes closed shut, not wanting to see what his wife was thinking, or what she was going to say or do to him when it had all sunk in. After a few minutes had gone by, he finally decided he would take his chances and reopen his eyes to see what he had brought upon himself. What he saw though, and what she said was not what he was expecting at all, not in the slightest, though he should have.

"Is that what's been bothering you this week?" he simply nodded, and she let out a frustrated sigh. "You could of just told me you know, I'm not going to kill you," she chuckled dryly to that. "We both knew it was going to be hard for you….for us to walk away from our old lives and professions, but maybe it was for the best. We wouldn't have as decent as a home as we do right now, it would be hard to raise our three kids, homeschooling isn't as fun as it sounds, and we would probably always be on the run all lives. That's no way how to raise a family, or to live our lives out now is it?" he shook his head. "Sylvester," she spoke in a soothing, loving tone. "I know this is hard for you, but look at it this way, we're together and we're not having to hide and live our lives in secret, isn't that better than being a thief?"

The coon looked down at his vixen for a moment before squeezing her even more, hugging her as tightly as he could in a loving embrace. She returned it in earnest, and she felt his warm breath in her ear as he said to her, "You're right, I did look at it like that, but not as in depth as you just told me," he brushed his muzzle against the side of hers. "Thanks for talking to me about this, before I did anything stupid," he felt her peck his cheek with a kiss.

"Don't keep these kind of things from me, I'm here for you, like you are for me. We don't keep secrets from each other anymore, agreed?"

"Agreed," he nipped the tip of her nose when he got the chance and that brought out an excited growl from the vixen.

Without anything else said she pushed herself up with an arm, wrapping one around his neck. She straddled him somewhat and looked down at him, her dark cobalt mane was let down spilling out from behind her and over her shoulders and some it pooled onto the coon's chest. Her mate looked up at her with hungry eyes and she grinned eternally to this, she was still the only women that could do this to him.

_Got you where I want you love. _She thought evilly. She lowered herself back down so their bodies were flushed together. She felt his arms snake around her waist and his lips met hers in a passionate kiss.

For the first night in months they hadn't been woken up by their cubs. Their youngest two had been making little to hardly any fuss at all. They were in their own rooms in their cribs most nights and it was very seldom that they brought them to their room to sleep. It was nice to be able to do this again, but neither of them minded bringing the cribs or letting their cubs sleep with them, though they weren't big fans of wearing anything to bed, but brining comfort to their kits was more important so they had grown used to wearing clothes to bed once again.

Their kiss lasted for some tie but they soon broke apart for air. The vixen wore a grin on her face and she looked down at him with the same hunger and lust in her eyes. "Those thoughts still bothering you?" she asked, her voice filled with fervor, also with deep longing.

"Not anymore," and this was the truth, they were gone, his mind was at peace with itself again, it was calm. He flipped them over so he was top of his wife, he soon felt her legs wrap themselves around his waist. "I've missed this," he growled as he kissed, licked and nipped her neck, getting quiet moans and gasps from her.

"So have I," she whimpered as she let him do what he wanted with her. After some time he pulled away from her neck bringing his muzzle back up to hers, trailing soft kisses and licks till he locked their lips in a more passionate embrace once again. This one wasn't too as long, but it was still sweet and sensual for them both. When they did pull away he was staring into her hazel eyes as she stared into his chocolate ones.

"You are so beautiful Carm," he nuzzled her muzzle. "I could spend hours just marveling over you beauty," he whispered. This made her smirk slyly up at him as she cupped one of his cheeks and she answered. "You're too kind Mr. Cooper, but you're going to have to do better than that." He flashed her his signature smile as he pressed his lips back to hers.

"You know we can't," he mumbled to her, as reality started to catch up with him.

Letting out a huff of disappointment the vixen said, "I know, but it was worth a try wasn't it," she said grumpily.

Rolling off of her he returned to sleeping on his back, not even five seconds later his wife snuggled back up to him, resting her head on his scrawny yet defined chest. He was still as acrobatic as he was when he was a thief, and it showed. He may not be big in muscles but he made up for it in his agility and speed. He still made an excellent pillow, in her opinion anyways, his toned muscles were comfortable.

The vixen snuggled her head underneath his chin and let out a content sigh as she got comfortable. When his arms wrapped around her she couldn't be more content. "Goodnight Carm," Sly said softly as he closed his eyes falling into a more relaxed sleep, he hoped so anyways.

"Goodnight Sly," she purred back, falling back to sleep, or so they hoped.

Both their pointed ears twitched as they heard something. It was a soft whine that was gradually getting louder, they both groaned, the vixen buried her head even further into her husband's chest fur.

"You have to be kidding," she mumbled then let out a heavy breath ruffling the course fur.

"Aww, come on dear, they've been good for most of this week," he scratched behind one of ears, eliciting a soft purr from her.

It didn't last long when the whining had gotten louder, he kept an arm wrapped around his wife's waist as he sat up. She broke away from his hold and laid back into the warm comforters. Without anything else said Sly left their room and made his way to the stairs in the living room. He climbed them slowly, feeling light headed and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He placed his hand on the rail, guiding him up the dark steps, not trusting where his own feet were treading or leading him.

_I wonder who it could be? _He thought sarcastically, as he finally reached the landing, it had seemed to have taken hours for his tired body and mind. His eyes looked down the corridors, to his left was where Leon's room was, and to the right was their youngest. He headed down the right corridor and opened the first door to his left and walked in, finding that his assumptions were correct. The coon went over to the crib and plucked his youngest child bringing him to his chest, the foxcoon cub had quieted down somewhat when he had entered the room.

"Hey Allen, how you doing little guy?" he asked happily, holding the cub close to his face.

The foxcoon cub giggled and brought a tenné hand up to his muzzle and started to pat it, which made the father chuckle. "You're easily amused aren't you, huh?" his reply was a happy gurgle, mostly because he was stroking the back of his cub's head.

"I knew you were going to be the biggest fuss between you and your sister," he cooed to his son cheerfully. For some reason Allen thought this was funny and started to giggle . "What are you laughing about hmmmm?" he questioned as he started to tickle his son which made him start to laugh hysterically, but surprisingly he wasn't too loud.

Sly stopped his tickle attack on him and started to stroke the top of his sons muzzle with a finger, who grabbed it with his two chubby hands and started to teeth on it. Sly growled softly as he felt the sharp pain from the needle like teeth digging into his flesh.

"Hey," he said sternly and that made the little one pause and look up at him with a guilty expression, his small ears lowering. "You know you're not post to do that son," the foxcoon titled his head up at him with his finger still in his mouth.

"You know what I mean," he scolded playfully, not able to resist the adorable look his youngest was giving him.

The cub stopped but wanted to be closer so he raised his arms up. Sly pulled the cub close and felt the small arms wrap around his neck. Though Allen couldn't understand or fully comprehend everything he said he knew the general gist of it all. Sly rubbed the back of his sons head, and occasionally scratched behind his ears. Allen was very affectionate but was very quiet for a cub his age. He didn't ball or wail like most children, he mostly whined to get his parents, or anyone's attention really.

The raccoon didn't know what else to do with his son or what else to say, so he just held him closer. The cub agreed with that and just snuggled deeper into his neck. And as he stood there holding his youngest child he couldn't help but to think about what Carmelita had said. None of this would have been possible if they hadn't just walked away from their old lives.

It was possible, but they would never be able to settle down at a permanent house, they would always be moving, to insure the law never found them, or they would be constantly watched by Interpol if he stayed an officer, either one had its ups and downs. She was right, it was for the best and they were all safe and sound, but more importantly they were all together and still a family.

Sly stood there for some time with his son in his arm, it must have been ten, maybe even twenty minutes till he noticed his son had dozed off. Though he was tired and wanted to go back to sleep with his mate, he just couldn't resist to let his son go. The little bundle of fur was just too adorable to put down. It wasn't just that, but for once in his life, things didn't seem to be going by in a blur, everything had slowed down and that was great. Yet he didn't want to miss a moment in his families lives, he wanted to be there and witness it all, watch the milestones being tred, and to see how his kids grow up.

Ever since the cubs had been born he had become more cautious, he wasn't arrogant or cocky anymore in anything he did, true he did still show off, but he didn't take unnecessary risks as much. He wasn't afraid but he had a family now and even though if he did die he had enough money in his thieving bank account to insure that his family could live happily for the rest of their natural lives. It was just that he wanted to be there, to be a father, mainly due to the reason he never really had one and he didn't want that to happen to his kids. And he would miss Carmelita, and he knew it would kill her if he died, she would be left behind, alone and it was transverse. She could get by without him, she was an independent women, but she would miss him dearly.

Sly shook the thoughts out of his head, not wanting to dwell on such dark matters. Come what may, he was alive now, so there was no reason to worry about the inevitable, they would all die eventually, but it was how one spent their time while alive. He would enjoy every moment he got and be thankful for every single second he was alive.

Having broken out of his thoughts, he brushed his nose against the cubs smaller one. His son opened his eyes tiredly and brushed back and closed his little eyes before falling back to sleep.

Knowing he couldn't stay in there all night Sly put his son back into his crib and tucked him in. He lifted the cub's little arm and gave him his favorite stuffed animal, which he pulled closer. Sly smiled as he heard the soft purring coming from Allen's small form, and hoped that he would have more days like this in the future.

"Love you Allen," the father said as he was closing the door quietly behind him.

A minute later he let out a tired sigh as he walked back into the shared room with his mate. She seemed to be asleep when he walked in, but he was really tired at the moment so he collapsed onto the comfortable bed.

"Ahhhh!" there was a shrill yell, then just as fast a very loud threatening growl from his wife. " Hijo de puta, Sly!" he heard her howl at him quietly, but it still had the same affect if she had done so out loud. His ears flattened in guilt, he hadn't meant to collapse on her. He looked up at her and saw that she was patting her now sore and throbbing tail. She saw out of her peripheral vision that he was looking at her and she returned it with a lingering omniscient glare.

"I am so sorry, love," he mumbled.

He managed to crawl up the bed somehow, having no idea where the strength came from. He took the vixen's soft and bushy tail in his hands and started to massage the sensitive, now very sore appendage. She glared down at him, her ears lowered all the way back, not from submission, sadness, modesty, anxiety, but pure annoyance. Sly looked up at her eyes but thought better of it and looked back down at her tail, his ears lowering once again. He could feel a good sized bump had formed, and he was starting to worry he may of sprained a part of it.

"I….I didn't break anything did I?"

"I don't know, you gave it you're damn best estúpido mapache," she snarled at him.

"I'm sorry alright!" he exclaimed loudly but in a sincere and guilt-full tone. "I didn't know your tail was there, I'm sorry if I hurt you, please let me make it up to you ma chérie," he pleaded desperately.

She sighed tiredly. "Be glad you're cute Ringtail," she mumbled and laid back on her side, he was sitting cross legged still and kept rubbing her tail. She didn't complain or tell him to stop, so he kept at it for a while till.

"You can stop now Sly," she breathed sleepily. He continued to massage it for a minute or so, and when he was sure that she had relaxed he brought it to his lips and kissed the bump lovingly. His vixen felt this and a small smile crept onto her emotionless expression, he always had a great affect on her moods.

She was underneath the soft comforters waiting for her mate to crawl back into bed next to her but he didn't. She felt the comforters get pulled down and felt strong, warm hands take hold of one of her paws. The vixen looked over her shoulder the best she could and saw what her husband was doing. She felt it before she saw it, and let out a relaxed sigh as she felt his hands massaging her paws tenderly. He looked back into her eyes with a warm smile and she shook her head, returning her head to the pillows.

She didn't care what he did to her feet, mostly because what he was doing felt relaxing and just because it felt good. She purred softly as he worked the sore muscles, all the while making her feet tingle in pleasure from the ticklish sensations. The vixen couldn't believe that Sly had a thing for her paws when he first started showing interest in that area. Personally she thought it was a joke but after being with him for a year she had found out quite soon that he liked her feet, not like he worshipped them, but he did have interest in them.

She jerked her leg a little as he ran a claw from her heel to the tips of her toes, bringing a very pleasant but very sensitive ticklish sensation through the soft pad. He ran his claw back, and she sucked in a breath, restraining herself from bursting out in a fit of laughter. She heard a soft, deep chuckle from him, and she felt herself blush slightly. Still, even all these years together he could still bring this reaction out of her.

"I see you're enjoying this," Sly said in a husky voice as he kissed the middle of one of soles. She nodded in reply, closing her eyes, feeling relaxed.

Sly wanted to keep going but it wasn't really the time or place. The only time they got time to mate anymore was in the shower and that was very seldom now, but once their kits were a bit older they could mate like they used to, hopefully. He ran his rough tongue from her heel to the tips of her clawed toes, making his wife shiver in pleasure. He sucked on her big toe for a minute or so making his vixen moan, and then he finally pulled away. When he was done he heard her let out a blissful groan.

The raccoon settled himself behind his wife, and pulled the comforters back over them, then he spooned his vixen, resting his muzzle on top of her head. "I'm sorry Carm," his tail wrapped around her foreleg and rubbed it sincerely. For good measure he kissed the top of her head, he could feel that the tension had melted away completely, and he was glad. He pulled her closer and she pressed her back into him tightly, a soft-loud purr coming from her now.

"It's fine Sly, now who was it this times? Allen?" she asked softly, somewhat disappointed about him stopping his affectionate attention. Her hazel brown eyes concentrated on the wall, across from her, remembering when they had painted it together. It used to be a bland white, now though it was a polish brown, reminding her of a log cabin.

"Yeah, he just wanted some attention, can't blame him though. I was exactly the same when I was a cub, or that's what my parents told me," he spoke in a distant tone, remembering somewhat of his childhood.

"You've changed then, you're always giving me so much attention," she grinned, steering the subject to another matter.

"You can blame me for that, I just can't resist showing you how much I love." this earned him her hand cupping the side of his face and caressing his cheek, which made him purr in his throat deeply, which almost resembled a growl.

"Sorry for snapping at you, it just hurt a lot," she said calmly, not a hint of irritation in her voice. "But you were being stupid."

"Aren't I always?" he asked sarcastically. "I didn't hear you complaining about your foot treatment though," he pointed out with a smirk that she couldn't see.

"I liked it, wish we could do more though" she said with a smile as she closed her eyes.

"So do I, but holding you is just as good I think," he kissed the top of her head.

"It is nice to be able to sleep together, and have you hold me in your arms" she murmured, she felt him nuzzle the back of neck and lick her affectionately.

"You have very soft and beautiful paws," he whispered huskily into her pierced ear making it twitch and making the rest of body turn crimson.

"You're unbelievable love," she sighed. "But it's nice to know that you're eyes aren't always on my breasts," in truth she liked having her husband pay attention to her feet, she didn't mind it at all and it had definitely innovated there love making in their relationship.

"Or," he gave her rear a little pinch making her yip quietly, both in surprise and pleasure. "your perfect rear."

"Enough you," she slapped the arm wrapped around her playfully.

"I miss hearing your pleasured moans, gasps and whines. It just makes me want to please you, hold you, kiss you, love you, and be inside you." he paused as he nibbled the tips of her ears. "You're so beautiful, such a phenomenal woman, my soul mate, and I love you so much," he finished with a soft dominate growl.

"Slllyyyyy," she drew out his name happily, wanting her husband to take her even more now.

"Carm," he tightened his hold on her. "Tomorrow morning, when we take a shower?" he asked her.

"Can't wait Ringtail," she pressed herself into him again, snuggling into his warmth.

"Night Mrs. Cooper, love you," he whispered, with a small content smile, his smirk had melted away.

"Night Mr. Cooper," she puffed tiredly. She rolled in his hold making it so he was on his back and she was on top of him. She then buried her muzzle underneath his chin. Her tail played with his underneath the sheets until they finally entangled themselves happily. "I love you too," she said after some time.

Without anything else being said the two fell into deep sleeps, they would wake up hours later to continue their daily retired lives, they weren't retired but in a sense they were, they had left their old lives behind to start a family and to settle down, and they couldn't be happier.

* * *

_Forty kilometers Northwest from the center of Moscow, somewhere in the countryside …_

Another raccoon had just looked at his clock, which read it was nearly five in the morning on a Saturday. He laid his head back against the soft pillows, closing his eyes and letting out a wide fang filled yawn. It had been a long day yesterday, as all Fridays were for him, and anyone else that he was working with.

He was still a mercenary, he had reformed a new corporation called R.M.C., Reconnaissance-Mercenary-Corporation, they were just like the RMF, but they did smaller operations. As in the name they mostly did Recon, and very seldom they went into a killzone or warzone, due to them being so few in numbers. There was around twenty of them, they hadn't lost anyone yet which was a bonus to them, and they were expecting their numbers to go up still.

The raccoon opened and closed his hand, feeling twinges of pain run along it. Nothing was broken, but he didn't fear the pain, though he wasn't like some of his friends in the Spetsnaz, he did somewhat enjoy the pain, it made him fight harder. When he was eighteen he had gone to Russia and had joined up in the Spetsnaz not knowing at first what he was heading into, which he had regretted later, now though he was glad he made it through all the training. Through it all he had gotten a broken arm, three cracked ribs, pretty sure he twisted his ankle, and pulled and damaged a various amount of muscles and tendons. This was normal in the training to become part of the special forces. Though he hated the training because of his breaks and bruises he did have fond memories, somewhat.

Though he had hated it all, that was the purpose, to make it so they didn't fear pain, and so they could endure it. He wasn't forced to stay in the training, he could of left at anytime he wanted like, anyone else, but he had stayed and so did most of the unit he was in. He believed thirteen or it may have been sixteen trainees dropped out, not being able to take it, or because they had been too badly hurt. From what he could recall, one soldier may have had his hip or pelvis broken, but enough said.

Anyways he hated Friday due to his mercs and him having to do hand to hand combat exercises with Spetsnaz trainees or veterans. They may of all graduated at some point from an academy but that wasn't an excuse to get sloppy and grow lazy, they had to keep in shape and retain all their skills.

He stretched his fingers out on his sore hand, remembering what he had done the night before. Out of all the other mercenaries in the R.M.C. he was the most accomplished in hand to hand combat. In the drills the night prior he was going against one of their newest replacements who had just finished up his tours in the Spetsnaz. To wrap up this quickly, the recruit and him had gone at it hard, the recruit was bigger and stronger than him so he implied systema spetsnaz, which he had somewhat messed up. He meant to redirect the recruits kick but the boot landed right into the underside of his forearm and got his tendons, so now his hand and entire arm hurt like crazy. He had won by using his fueled up frustration and giving a good uppercut punch with his injured hand, which had caused it to ache as it did now. That was only a night ago, and he was glad he had the weekends off for a multiple amount of reasons.

After Silver's mercenary corporation was in no littler words demolished, due to a certain relation of his, he had founded the R.M.C., but not before he returned home to his family. All this came after his daring escape from Interpol, which he had left with a bullet wound to his side, making it a more dramatic escape then he had wished. The wound even to this day ached, and the doctors had told him to get used to it, because the wound was as healed as it was possibly going to get. That had been nearly a year, or year a half ago, it was early so his mind wasn't so good with time at the present.

Wanting to get up and move about he tried to sit up but found that he couldn't without disturbing the other occupant of the bed. A smile crept onto his face, and he laid back, wrapping an arm more tightly around his wife's waist, he changed his mind and decided to stay in bed.

The coyote started to purr as he ran a hand through her elbow length light brown hair. At least one of them was getting a full night's sleep. Her head was resting on his chest and one of her arms was wrapped around his neck. Her tail tightened around his and she shuffled the leg draped between his which made him chuckle underneath his breath. He felt a sharp stinging twinge as she nipped the underside of his jaw, he smiled from that.

"Mmmmmmm," he heard her murr, and snuggle closer into his embrace.

"Ty takaya krasivaya," he breathed, moving a strand of her hair from her face.

"Spasibo vy lyubite," he heard his wife murmur to him.

"Morning Shayush," Silver breathed to his mate.

"Morning lyubimyj," she purred, feeling one of his clawed hands running up and down the length of her spine tenderly.

Shasha got up somewhat so she was resting on her elbows and hovering over her husband, barely an inch separating their muzzles. Without hesitation or waiting for permission, because he already knew what she wanted, he pressed his hand firmly into her back and placed the other at the back of her head smashing their lips together. He smirked in the lip locked passion when he heard her moan when his tongue caressed hers

Not knowing this but just like his twin he was wearing a pair of black boxer shorts. While his wife wore a pair of her own boxer shorts that rode higher up her thigh, showing off her long gracious legs, while her upper half was covered by her halter top-crop top, which she had made with help from a pair of scissors. It may have been cold most nights but they had gotten used to it.

When they pulled apart her green eyes were staring into his chocolate ones adoringly. "Why you awake so early?" she mumbled, still feeling sleepy.

"I don't know, I just woke up and haven't been able to go back to sleep," he hummed as she started to rack her claws up and down his chest.

"Nightmare?" she questioned carefully, knowing he didn't like to bring his nightmares up. Mostly because he didn't want to worry her.

"No…..I just woke up, feeling very awake. Guess I'm too used to sleep deprivation, ehh," he stroked the length of her muzzle, causing her to lean into his hand and close her eyes. His wife had a peaceful look on her face that was enough for him to be happy. When her eyes opened once again he saw that her green eyes were studying his and he inwardly groaned.

"No, it was a nightmare wasn't it," she mumbled. She could read him by his eyes and he still didn't understand how she could do it.

"I did, but it's nothing to trouble you about."

"I…..I know you don't like it when I push you on such things, but I just want to help," she said softly.

"I know you do Shayush, but I just don't want to bother you with these things. You know how extreme and strange my nightmares can get, and I don't want to relive them," he spoke in a gruff undertone.

"Can I ask you this?"

"It depends on what it is you ask of me," he stated seriously. "But I will always tell you the truth, no matter what that question is," he said his voice going back to a soothing and gentle tone.

"Did it have something to do with us, our family, Seunom and me?" when she saw the glint in his eye and how they slightly darted away from her, she knew what the answer was, he was nervous so that was enough for her.

"Yes," he breathed. This nightmare had seemed so real, and he was glad that it wasn't. He pulled her closer to him, protectively, but mainly so he could reassure himself that this was the real world.

_Silver could still smell smoke from their house which had been set ablaze. He could feel the ravenous flames licking at his fur and skin with the unbearable heat, eager to swallow anything that it came across. But that wasn't the worse, his dream had dragged him further into the horrid hell. He could hear screaming in the distance, and he knew like in all dreams who it was, and his blood had frozen, in fear and in rage. _

_ He dimly remembered looking up at the sky, and though at the time he didn't think much on it, it was spilled a deep crimson, resembling a deep lake of blood. And it wasn't just the sky, the clouds, the trees, his body, the grass, everything around him was red, like how some movies portrayed a fire, everything was a reddish or dark pinkish color, but that's how his eyes saw things. _

_ But as he continued to the scream, whines, and begging he soon regretted it, though he had no choice, he wished he could of wrenched his mind from this hell that he was forced to witness. The house, his home that his family and him lived in was not just on fire, but on fire and it seemed as though sections of the house had been scattered about the forest where they lived. The first place this nightmare had stopped him at was what resembled his son's room. He had been forced to look at what had been his cub, who was no more than a bloodied corpse. Sure he had seen dead children in his days in the RMF, but nothing could prepare him for seeing his son, dead, lifeless, gone, cold and utterly still in this world. _

_ It took a lot to get to Silvestre, but he had started to weep and ball his heart out in anguish and a deep sorrowful agony, which he had never experienced in his life. Whatever this was about he had no wish to take part in it, and he had a sinking feeling when he been able to only slightly calm himself down that this had all been his fault. When he had reached out for his mangled and torn apart child the destroyed room which had been on fire collapsed on itself and he had found that he had been moved outside and watched as it collapsed._

_ Nothing could stop him from his legs continuing on its trek and he was forced to watch and witness what he had apparently caused. This second journey into hell did not last as long as it did when he arrived to his sons room, or it might have, he did not know. His attention had been grabbed as he looked at the flames to his left and right which had taken shapes and forms, flaming memories of his past. Some were of him shooting those that had surrendered just so he could make a point or shut his enemies up, others were of the mindless acts of rage which he had no memories of, so it was like watching himself from the outside. At a point on this walk a figure had walked in front of him and had started to back pedal, and it was him, but different. For one his fur was on fire and his eyes had become two orbs of coals, sinister and evil looking. It had left after some time, and he was starting to lose himself to this nightmare._

_ The last scene he had come across was of his wife being pinned down by a creature or it may have been a man he once knew. Shasha had tears in her eyes and there were cuts and claw marks across her body, bleeding profusely. Her naked body writhed and jerked in pain filled pleasure as the man was forcing himself upon her. He couldn't do anything but watch as this happened and he so desperately wanted to snap this creatures neck, to rip his throat out with his fangs, to dig his claws into hest chest and pull his ribs apart and expose the man's insides to the world, but he could not do any of these things, he was as solid to the spot the dream put him as a mountain is to its ranges, and he could not even close his eyes, for his eyelids seemed to no longer exist or cooperate with his brain._

_ What made this even more unbearable was that the man punched his wife every time she tried to struggle, every time she got a footing and tried to get away. She was being beaten and was ravaged even harder. Her screams were like white hot serrated knives cutting into his soul and heart, and yet he could do nothing to ease her pain. She started to sob and scream his name, begging that he would show and save her but he did not come for her, he could not. He prayed to __Iisus that this nightmare would end._

_ It had only gotten worse, at the end he had fallen to his knees now being able to freely move, but he could not because of the grief from what happened next. The demon or creature, the monstrosity from the darkest pits of hell itself had, when it had finished with Shasha, had dug it's talon like claws into her throat and ripped her throat open. The blood had gushed from the wound and she spoke no more, she was gone, she was murdered in front of him. _

_ The demon of this world before it had left had walked over to him and stood above him in a menacing and domineering way, Silver hoped he could have been next but it had chuckled darkly to him and said to him in its most menacing and cruel voice. _

_ "Take comfort in this Silvestre Cooper, at least you are still alive," it had said this in the most teasing and somewhat gleeful manner it could. "You can relive this moment over and over till the day you die, knowing full well that this was your fault, that this could of all been avoided."_

_ "Kill me!" Silver had hissed to it, his Russian accent was thick in pain._

_ "Ahhh, Silver is that all the thanks I get for this. Now you can concentrate on what really matters, yourself, doesn't that just sound wonderful. You can live out the rest of your miserable days in peace and not have to worry about a single person besides your own wretched skin," at that it started to laugh in a hysterical sadistic laugh, and it had left him at that._

_ Silver had somehow managed to make his way to where Shasha was and he collapsed on his knees and scooped the women he loved into his arms and held her close, looking upon how now mutilated body, but he could only stare into the soulless and empty eyes of his lover, his companion, his friend, and the mother to their child. She had been his everything, she was the one who had helped him out of the dark when he was lost. She had given him a family, love, and a reason to live again, and now she was gone. Silver had started to weep and sob like he never had done before, the tears fell like a river, never stopping. This was even worse than when his parents had been murdered. _

He had clutched onto his wife, not letting her leave his grasp, and finally as though it was some miracle that this was just some kind of cruel joke on his soul he had awoke and found that everything was as he left it the night before. His wife was snuggled against him and sound asleep, content and warm, and his son was in a room over, asleep and very much alive. Before she had woken up he had held her close to him, his arms around her lovingly and protectively.

"I won't ask, I can see it's bothering you, and I don't want to know," Shasha said to him soothingly. This made Silver break out of his stupor and look down at his coyote who was cuddled happily against him. He tightened his embrace around her, and she looked up questioningly, but he didn't answer the silent question.

"Thank you, and I just can't tell you, it would be too hard for me to talk about it," he spoke softly, tears building up in his eyes but he repressed them. She saw the shiny glint in his eyes and she knew he was trying not to cry. It was rare to ever see or catch him crying, he always tried to remain stoic with those emotions around others, including her.

She placed a hand on his muzzle, and he looked down at her, after he placed one of his larger hands on hers. "You don't have to always hide your pain, it's not good for you."

"I know, but I don't want you worrying about me, my problems don't have to be yours."

"It's not working," she said with a small, warm smile.

"So what can I do to get these things off your mind, hmmm," he hummed, his eyes glued to her longingly.

"Just be yourself around us, your family," she removed her hand from his face and rested it above his heart. "I like seeing you without your walls, it lets me see the real you," she said in a soft undertone.

"Why do you wish to see this side of me?" he asked seriously, but not in a menacing or angered tone, he was curious to her request.

"I want to be with the real you silly," her feminine giggle made a smile twitch from his lips, he could listen to her giggles, laughs and chuckles all day. He didn't know why but they always seemed to calm him.

"Is that so," he pressed his nose against hers a playful challenging look in them.

"Da," she said simply with a small curt nod. She bashed her eye lashes up at him and lowered her ears modestly, in way that made her appear very alluring.

"How can I ever say no to you moy krasivaya zhena?"

"You can't, and if you do as I ask, you and I get to play," she said in a sexy tone, albeit a tired one.

"I am so lucky to have you in my life, my love," he buried his muzzle into her neck and kissed her and nipped her adoringly.

"Not as much as I am," she rubbed her muzzle against the side of his face as he continued his affectionate assault on her sensitive and tender neck. "I got everything I ever wanted from a man. You have all the…." the words alluded her because of her husband's tantalizing display of passion. "….things that I could ever hope for. You're my soul mate," she purred, and gasped softly as he nipped where her neck and jaw line met, where it was very sensitive.

"Things? Hmmmm, I don't think I have those," he said thoughtfully. "No I don't think I do," he said in a very soft and warm voice, which melted her insides and made a pleasant shiver run from the tip of her spine to the ends of her pointed ears.

One of his hands ran underneath her top and groped one of her breasts and clutched it firmly, his reward was the moan that escaped her lips. She slapped his chest playfully. "I meant….."

"Money, looks, strength, sexiest body, perfect features, or is it my passionate lovemaking," he listed. She blushed as he switched breasts and kissed her on the lips before he switched to the other side of her neck. She felt a tooth-filled grin against her flesh as she let out a whine.

"Silver you're making me blush," she accused him with an embarrassed and terribly shy voice. She loved mating with her husband, but he still made her blush when he was just being affectionate.

"I know," he brought her muzzle to his and mashed them together again in a tender kiss. When they pulled away. "I know what you meant, qualities."

"Mmmmhmmmm," she hummed, feeling her body tingling all over in a pleasant way.

"You're so beautiful," he said as he looked down at her. Some men he knew told him they just said that to their wives, but he meant it. Yes his wife had an outstanding figure, and was an attractive women, but it was also the beauty inside of her that he loved as well, even more so then her physical appearance, though it was a nice bonus, but it wouldn't of mattered to him.

"Thank you," she said her voice lowering to a soft one. "Do you really think so, my breasts aren't that great."

"Hey, they're perfect," he knew she was self conscious about that. "But that's not what I meant. "You're beautiful on the outside and on the inside, and don't let anyone else tell you differently," he reassured his mate.

"I love you with all my soul," she sighed and nuzzled the underside of his chin, when he stopped with his affections.

"I love you with all my heart," he whispered to her and pressed his lips against her left eyelid, expressing how much he loved her. "You and Seunom are my world," he cooed into one of her ears when he pulled away from the kiss.

"You should really get your rest, you can be quite grumpy when you don't," she smirked. He pulled away and grinned at her, glad that they were moving away from the earlier topic.

"I do not," he gasped in false astonishment, finding it easy to get his mind off such matters with her next to him and playing around.

"You can't lie to me," she giggled as the hand on her back trailed down to the base of her tail and started to squeeze it.

"How'd you figure?"

"In all the years we've been together, you've hid things from me but you've never lied," she purred as she felt his hand stroking her tail. "I hope you never do either, It would change my opinion on you and I don't want that," she said softly, in a sweet and innocent voice, yet Silver could pick up some anxiety in her tone.

"Don't let the thought cross your mind," he reassured. "I love you too much to ever have that happen, and you're right, I can't lie to you," he nuzzled her muzzle with his own. "Where would that get me?"

"A cold bed and a very unhappy wife," she purred jestingly.

"I don't doubt that," he laid his head back, and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Nice, having the bed to ourselves again, though I do miss having our son in the same room with us, I like keeping an eye on him," he thought aloud.

"I know, but it was time for him to start sleeping in his own room, in his own bed…..well crib," she said, as she snuggled back into her warm bed of fur and muscle.

"Thank you," he said softly.

"For what?"

"For marrying me a mental case and killer, and being there for me, for blessing me with a child, a family," he said just as softly. "And for loving me, even with all the things we've been through."

Shasha's eyes peered up at her husband's face, not knowing how to respond to his words. "I don't know what to say to that."

"Nothing Shayush, you don't have to say anything to that," he craned his neck and kissed her forehead before returning his head to the pillows. "You and Seunom are my world, and no one's going to take that away from me, He closed his eyes once again, feeling ready for sleep. "Ya lyublyu tyebya fsyem syertsem," he breathed.

"Ya lyublyu tyebya fsyei dushoj," the female retorted, feeling her mate dozing off from the slow rise and fall of his chest. It was good having him to herself and just home with her and their son. Speaking of which he had an idea, and now that the thought was on his mind he wasn't going to be able to get any sleep till he did this.

"Shash?" he whispered, not knowing if she was already asleep.

"Mmmmm," she hummed.

"You don't mind if I bring Seunom in here do you?"

"Why?" she opened an eye and looked up so she was looking at the underside of his muzzle. "And no I don't mind if you bring him in."

"It has something to do with my dream and I just want him here with us so I know he's safe."

"Alright, but make it quick, I don't like sleeping in a cold bed, especially when you're not in it."

Without anything else said he was out of the bed and he was back in two minutes or it may have been less than that. He got underneath the covers as quietly and slowly as he could so he didn't wake up the little tyke. When he was comfortable and laying on his back, his son snuggled into his chest letting out a soft whimper. Silver placed a hand on his back protectively. He felt the covers move and his son was covered up to his neck so he wouldn't catch a cold. His wife then snuggled into his side and rest her muzzle above their sons head.

She looked down at him happily, and ran a hand through his short hair, he looked so much like a coyote but she could tell that he would have his father's looks when he was older. Their pup started to purr happily as she ran her thumb across his small muzzle. He snuggled further into her husband's warm chest fur, and her smile broadened, she was content with her lot in life and couldn't ask for anything more, well maybe another pup or two. This made her smile evilly in the inside, she was sure she could convince her husband to agree. She did a double take and thought about it, seeing where they live, having another child might be a bad idea, but the reward would be worth all the trials and problems they would have to face. She wanted to have a daughter of her own, but she wasn't sure what her husband would think.

The mother kissed the top of her sons head happily. She loved her son very much, he was one of the highlights of her life. Even if they had a daughter she would love them both the same, she couldn't imagine upsetting her pup. She shook the thoughts away and kissed his head gently again before she closed her eyes and rested against her mate. Everything was quiet for a time and she was starting to doze off once again, that was till she felt the arm around her waist tighten.

"I'm going to miss him when he moves out," Silver mumbled out sadly, thinking of that day that was still far away.

"I will too, but I'm sure he'll turn out well, he'll probably keep in contact with us frequently and come over for special occasions and such," she said thoughtfully, her mind wondering on such matters herself. She was thinking on bringing up what she had been thinking about, but didn't know how to go about it.

"You know, we could always have a litter or two," he said very softly. She looked up at him her eyes wide with what looked to be surprise. "I….If you want to that is, I won't force that on you," he said nervously.

"Silver, I want to have a baby girl," she said almost in a whisper.

"Anything for you," he kissed her on the lips. "When do you want to start trying? And how long has this been on your mind?"

"Maybe after your next assignment, if you can spend a couple of weeks home," she said dreamily and feeling her insides flutter. Silver was so willing to do anything for her if it made her happy. "It's also been on my mind for the past two weeks."

"You could of asked me then, and I would have said yes," he said in a false scolding tone. "Anyways the house does feel a bit empty. I mean I'm content with just us three," he nuzzled their pup's cheek which made him squirm and let out a small whine, which made them both chuckle. "But it would be nice to have one or more pups, and Seunom would have some brothers and sisters to play with," his wife kissed him suddenly, a very happy look in her eyes and on her face.

"If you keep talking like that, I won't mind having three more," she said seductively.

"Looks as if everything is looking in my favor, huh?" he laid his head back once again that morning and closed his eyes with a soft sigh. He was ready for bed now.

"I wouldn't say that Sil," she smirked up at him, but he couldn't see it.

"And why's that?"

"You have to do all the hard work," she felt him tighten his arm around her waist.

"Don't think I'm going to make it easy for you," he growled playfully. The coyote rolled her eyes and then closed them, wanting to sleep now. Silver rubbed and ran his claws delicately over his sons back, who was under the comforters, well except his head that was. Though the pup was small his purrs were decently loud. He started to drift to sleep with a content and relaxed smile which were becoming more and more common from him.

"Goodnight my koyoty," he felt her smile against his chest.

"Morning my handsome yenot," she cooed back, finally going back to sleep. Silver was asleep soon after, feeling better since his family was close to him. He fell back into more peaceful dreams. He hoped he would never relive that nightmare ever again, it was only a bad dream, that wouldn't happen, and he wouldn't allow it to happen either. His tail subconsciously found his wife's and entangled itself with hers before he was truly gone for the remaining hours of the morning.

**Disclaimer: **_So how did I do, was this a good way to start the sequel? I hope you enjoy this story as much as I did writing it. So please leave comments if you feel inclined, and if you wish to send me a message I free most of the day. If you want to share ideas with me then please don't hesitate to hit me up. If you got questions, just send me a message. Please review, favorite, and fallow if you wish to follow this story and me. Anyways, happy new year and I hope you all a good year. Yours truly J.F.R._


	2. Chapter 2

Inheritance of the Canes

Chapter 2

Reminiscence and the Truth

Leon Cooper

**Disclaimer: So a change to how this story is going to be written, so this is a heads up. As in the actual title, this is the inheritance of the canes, so this story will be focusing on not just Sly and Silver, but their kids. Leon for the most part, till other characters have reached an age that I can work with to make their chapters. Sly and Silver have a big part to play in this story before you ask, so don't think that Sly is just going to be a background father kind of character. Just wanted to make it clear and that every chapter will have the characters name underneath to be centered around their thoughts and perspectives, for the most part. It will change in the chapter to other characters. So please, lay back, read, review and most importantly enjoy. Follow, Favorite and please review if you like my work, tell me what you think, also constructive criticism is welcomed. Also before I forget this story starts from 2008 eight onwards, if you were wondering about the years these take place. **

Three and a half weeks later…

It was a moderately hot day outside and most other kids would be in at this time, trying to escape the heat. Leon and his best free Jeff were different though, they liked the outdoors, though the sun did make them uncomfortable on days like this they still tried their best to spend as much time outside as they could. They were in school most of the week and in classes, so it was nice to be able to enjoy the sun and the warm breeze on weekends.

At the present moment they were laying underneath some trees, cooling off for a bit. Both were in similar attire, they were both sporting a pair of gym shorts, Leon's being a blue while Jeff's were a red. They both had a pair of white and black, or black and gray trainers, that were both coated in a reddish brown dust that stuck to the fibers. This dust was a nuisance to try and get off even on the best of days. The two boys were also lacking shirts, due to it being too hot outside.

At present they were looking up into the branches of the thirty foot tree, and through the leafs they could see some of the somewhat clear blue skies. It was nice this time of year, mainly in the month of March, which was actually Autumn down in the southern hemisphere of the world. It was different than it was in France, but he was used to it now, though only a year or so had gone by since he moved here. He had to admit it was nice, peaceful, it was quiet and more importantly he felt safe. He had never minded living in the city, it wasn't all bad, not really. It was dirty, but the noise and people always got to Leon.

The vulpine let out a soft sigh and closed his eyes, feeling some of the sun's rays on his lids and fur. It sure was a nice day outside, it was hot but not too unbearably so, it helped because of his mostly white, well now cream, and black pelt. The only part of his fur that was black was from the front of his neck all the way down to the inside of his thighs. He didn't even know that his pelt could be this dark, but it must have been the temperature and another number of factors that he didn't know about. His once snow white pelt, reminded him of a soft cream color. Still it helped him stay cooler longer than his darker furred friends.

The heat of the afternoon sun and the soft breeze ruffling through his fur was starting to make him sleepy. He couldn't help but to let out a fang filled yawn, which promptly made his lupine friend let one out himself and which also made him elbow Leon in the ribs. Leon chuckled softly, and shook his head slightly. Jeff was always like that, it wasn't mean, it was just his way of giving a playful reprimand, or to back up something he said.

"So glad it's the weekend," Jeff finally said in a soft voice.

Leon opened his eyes and looked over at his hybrid friend. He was a gray wolf mixed in with some apapane bird. The bird half of him was pretty easy to distinguish amongst his otherwise normal wolf looking figure. His fur had red and black plumage imbedded into it all over. His claws had a more talon shape to them, and to top it all off his tail gave it away. The appendage had multiple shades of gray in it, but there were large red feathers also jolting out of it. They curved so they seemed patted down to his tail, but that was just how his feathers and plumage worked. It wasn't just his tail it was also the rest of his body, along his shoulders, legs, arms, neck, he had feathers sticking out all over him, but not as numerous as the fur. If he was agitated, surprised, or very pissed off the feathers would stand on edge like his fur would, making him look twice his bulk and very intimidating. Leon had only seen him like this once.

"Sí, no teachers, no schedule, not having to be told what to do all day, and we can sleep in," Jeff nodded his head to that, and slipped his hands underneath his head.

Leon's gaze broke from the sky and he looked away, deep in thought. This perked his friends interest from feeling the tension change.

"What's wrong bro?" with his thick Australian accent.

"I'm just wondering when my Dad will be back home, he said today…but I'm not thinking he is," the vulpine told him.

"Why's that, your Pops a cool guy?"

"It's nothing like that, it's just that I don't like it when he's gone," he admitted.

"Why's that, from what you've…." Jeff searched for a word that alluded him at the moment. "Hinted?" Leon suggested. "That's the one," Jeff said triumphantly. " From what you've hinted you were an orphan before your parents adopted you, so why does it bother you when he's away?" it sounded rude but Jeff hadn't meant it in that way, he was a straight to it kind of guy.

"I just worry about him Jeff. He's the only father I've known….and I don't want to lose that, you know what I mean. It would be like if your Dad just packed up and left you know, you would be…..sad," Leon didn't know any other ways to describe how he felt when his adoptive father or mother left to go on business trips, or they had to go somewhere that their job demanded. They switched every two weeks. One would take care of the kids and be home, while the other worked.

"Yeah, I get what yeh mean, but I can't imagine it, nor do I want to," the lupine said thoughtfully. "Hey, at least he comes back, right," he pointed out.

"I know, but I just want him to come home safe, and to come home."

"Don't worry about it too much mate," Jeff said tiredly, stretching his arms over his head while simultaneously stretching his stiff legs.

After Jeff had popped and cracked his joints, it had become quiet for a time. The silence filled the air around them and that was a good sign to start heading off. "I think we should head home Jeff," Leon said pushing himself up with an elbow.

"Guess you're right," the lupine sat up as well and stood up, brushing some dried leaves and dust off his shorts and also his fur. He helped his friend up and they got out from under the tree and saw that the sun had nearly completed its entire journey across the sky.

"Guess it's around four or so," Jeff thought to himself aloud.

"Maybe, so see you tomorrow," Leon said as they fist bumped. He started walking back in the direction of his house. He called over his shoulder. "Don't do anything stupid, remember what happened last time!"

"I know, I know, but it wasn't completely my fault mate!" his friend yelled with a laugh.

The vulpine shook his head in amusement as he headed home. His house was only a block away from where Jeff and him were hanging out together, which was on the outskirts of the park.

He came up to the two story house which was a mix of tan and brown bricks that built up the first and second floor. There were two garage doors on the right side of the house if one was facing the house from the street. The house had a lack of a chimney which was actually quite normal around Australia, no need for one Joseph, Jeff's father had told him one. The glass windows were see for the most part clear on the first floor. The ones on the second were either somewhat shaded or actually painted glass, so when the sun peered through in the morning or in the evening the rooms were filled with multi colored beams of light.

The inside of the house was different since they settled in. The walls in the house in every room had been one color and that was a somewhat blandish, light, as his Dad put it, 'Sea Sick Green,' which Leon couldn't agree more with. Before his brother and sister were born they had painted the inside of the house. The lounge, kitchen, and hall ways were a relaxing light sky blue, trimmed with a crimson red. Leon with help from only his Mom at the time had painted his room lightening blue. His Dad had to go to work for the week and he had been busy till eight to nine some nights, leaving the evenings to just them. Even when his father got home he helped paint some places in the house that they missed and couldn't actually reach, that was even with a chair, but Sly was taller than the both of them.

His parent's room was painted a polished oak tree brown, trimmed with gold in the corners and also so was the door frame. His brothers and sisters room had been painted different colors. Allen's was painted an almost leaf green, a color that the cub liked a lot. It was better than the ugly shade it used to be and Leon had to admit he liked the color as well, and seeing as it made his little brother happy he liked the color. Carmencita's room had been painted a sunrise orange, which was a very beautiful and very cozy feeling color, in Leon's opinion anyways. His baby sister also seemed to like the color, but she was happy most of the time anyways, she was just a very happy cub for her age.

Allen was a bit different in that aspect, he was very quiet for the most part. Later on they found out that he hated to be picked up or touched by other people besides them. It was like he had this kind of bubble around him and he didn't like it when others went into it. It was worse when he was first born which they had found out pretty soon. Sadly it had been the hard way, but that was an experience Leon didn't want to recount anytime soon. But from that one time they had all found out that Allen could scream and cry pretty loudly.

Leon walked up the brick laid path and took his shoes off outside before he opened both the door and screen door and then walked in. He laid his shoes down on a mat where everyone's boots, shoes, or trainers went so they didn't leave tracks of pebbles, mud or red dust all over the house. When he was done with that he looked up and about the house, letting out a soft sigh, he was content with his new life, and he would never want to trade it for anything.

The vulpine then proceeded to walk into the living room and found his Mom laying on her side on the long couch. As he walked further into the living room he saw his two siblings were curled into her stomach, sound asleep, giving the occasional twitch or whimper. He looked back up to his mother and noticed she was wearing her glasses and her eyes had been fixed on the book till he walked in, now how hazel brown eyes were looking into his gray storm cloud eyes. Her muzzle formed a smile when she saw him and she placed a bookmark on the page she was on and set the book aside and waved him over.

Leon did as his mother asked and came over to her, she raised one of her arms out towards him and he accepted the hug. The vixen held onto her cub tightly, she always felt protective over him and he didn't seem to mind. He seemed to be reassured that he was safe with them so he never stopped them from holding onto him tightly. He tightened his hug around her taking in the comfort and love his mother gave him.

"How was your day Azúcar?" she asked him in soft tone so they wouldn't wake the other two. She felt him rest his muzzle into the crook of her neck.

"It was good Mama," he said in the same tone, at the same time he pulled away finally and sat down on the floor in front of her, crisscrossing his legs.

"You have fun with Jeff?" she grasped gently onto one of his ears and starting to stroke it tenderly, getting a happy purr from him.

"Mhhhhhmmmmm."

"That's good. So how are you liking Australia so far?" she brushed the length of his muzzle with her hand before she returned to his ear.

"I love it mamá, it's a lot nicer than France, and it's cleaner too," this made his mother laugh and it brought a smile to his muzzle.

"It definitely is," she yawned tiredly, her sharp ivory fangs on display.

"Tired?" he asked cocking his head to the side, which his mother always thought was really adorable.

"Sí, these two are keeping me up of late," she gently jabbed a claw into Allen's side making him squirm and giggle in his sleep. This made both of them smile and let out soft giggles of their own.

"Why?"

"Whenever papá or I have to go somewhere more than a day or so these two act up. They don't like it when one of us isn't around, they like it when we're all together."

"When is papá coming home?" he asked his voice filled with curiousness.

"Hopefully tonight or tomorrow night," she said her tone taking a more wistful one.

Sly had been gone for two and half weeks now and it was starting to get to everyone. It was part of his, there new job as private investigators, they got calls or emails from all over the place. Some of them were easy to deal with, some they put down, others they had to leave for a day maybe two, or they could be gone for a week or more.

"Papá always comes home," Leon reassured his mother, knowing that she was worrying about him.

The brownish-orange vixen fixed her gaze onto her eldest and smiled softly from his kind words. She looked him over and once again noticed that he hadn't grown that much this year, he had maybe grown an inch since they adopted him, but he was still young so there was time.

"Anything you want to do tonight?" she questioned.

"Not really, but spending time with you guys is enough," he smirked deviously, which was so much like his father's it was almost uncanny.

"You're so much like him," she said, finding the itchy spot behind his right ear when she heard his soft purr she exploited her find and kept scratching it. He closed his eyes, feeling very relaxed and actually sleepy now.

"I'm like who?" he asked, confusion evident in his words.

"You're Papá, you two are almost identical in the ways you act," she replied warmly.

"Oh….was I always like that?"

"No, when we adopted you, you were very shy, angry and closed off," she said, breathing in some of her cubs scent, it was a motherly thing to do, to make sure that her kids had her scent on them so others would now they belonged to her and her mate. "We thought it was going to take years for you to open up to us, but you actually didn't which was a surprise," he opened his eyed and brought his head so his eyes met hers.

"When did I start act…acting like Pa?" he inquired, wanting to know more about how his parents saw him.

"Around three months after we adopted you."

"Is that a good thing?"

"It's not a bad, or a good thing Azúcar, it just is, and we wouldn't want you any other way," she leaned closer to him and nuzzled his muzzle affectionately which he returned fully. The vixen then kissed her cub on his forehead softly. When his mother pulled away from him he saw that she wore a very contented smile.

"You should go take a shower," she said running a hand through some of his shoulder fur. "You're fur is red in some places, playing in the dirt again?"

"Jeff and I-I-I wer-were wrestling a bit," he said shyly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Who won?" she questioned teasingly.

"I would rather not say," he said feeling embarrassed and somewhat disappointed with himself, Jeff had beaten him so easily.

"You just need practice, and you know Papá or I could help you if you ask," she stated, lifting his face up so he was looking at her since he had gone to looking at the floor shyly.

"Okay…..well I'm going to go get cleaned up," he said getting up and heading upstairs to where his, well it would soon be his and his siblings bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later…..

Leon had gotten out of the shower a few minutes ago and he had dried himself off, for the most part. His fur was still dripping small droplets of water and in some areas it was still wet or damp. He had gotten distracted on drying when he looked into the mirror which remained unmuddled due to him taking a cold shower, it was too hot in the summer to take a warm or even a hot shower, for him anyways.

The vulpine's mind had wondered onto other matters when his eyes glanced upon the scars across his body. The ones he had glanced upon first were the few on his chest. There was one slanting from his left elbow down to the center of his sternum, another that started on the right side of his ribs and curved around stopping close to his naval and the smallest was on his right peck which started near where his pectoral muscles met his shoulder and it was shaped like a lightning bolt, due to the person being drunk.

There were more, and he knew each one and exactly how he received them. He had one across his back which hadn't been that serious but it had remained even to this day, though it was long. It started from his right shoulder blade and wound its way to his hip, this one was his fault, he had tried to crawl under barbwire and had gotten caught in it. There were another three starting from the center of the outside of his left arm and they made their way to his wrist, claw marks from a very vicious women of another gang who had caught him on their turf, that had been hard to hide, he had to get it stitched and he had to use a stolen makeup artist kit to make it appear like he hadn't been hurt, which had luckily worked.

He also had a few on his right hand which were small and weren't very distinguishable, he had to point them out, and that was from being thrown onto broken glass "by accident" apparently, it hadn't lessened the pain though. That wasn't the end of the list, he had four long running scars down most of his tail, which had been caused by a pissed off avian male who had held him by the appendage, digging his talons in; the man had let him go but not before throwing him into a wall while trailing his sharp talons through his tail, there was blood everywhere from that one. This one also required stitches and it was very hard to hide it from people at his orphanage. The last few he had across his muzzle, which consisted of nine different scars, but they were shallow and very unnoticeable unless someone looked closely. These scars had been caused by mostly slaps to the face with claws extended.

Surprisingly even though these all served as painful reminders of his old life these never used to upset him. He hated looking at them, just seeing them was enough to bring bad memories, and when he was feeling really down they did actually make him cry. What had he done to deserve these scars? Nothing, he was a child, a cub, young and defenseless, but not that didn't stop adults and older teens to hurt him. It wasn't just the scars he remembered, there were the beatings, the yelling's, the punishments and the worst of it was they even treated him like he was just a feral animal.

The scars though reminded him about his days in the Jackals, and how he had made the worst decision in his life to join them. They would always be with him a part of him, due to the ever painful reminders that his body held like a record. His past of being a bunching bag for others, both kids his age and adults who were just cruel and evil. If it wasn't for his adoptive parents he would still be in the gang, or he would have been dead by now.

_Adoptive parents, family…..It doesn't sound right. _He thought to himself. _Mamá and Papá are more like my real parents then my actual parents ever were. They just gave me up. _His minds tone taking on a resentful one. No way was any of this directed to his parents, just the people that had abandoned him at such an early age of his life.

Shaking the thoughts off Leon finished drying himself off and slipped back into his clothes and got out of the bathroom. Before he headed downstairs to spend time with his mother he headed into his room and headed over to his desk, scanning over a sketch he had been working on for the last four days. It was coming along well and he couldn't wait to show his parents what he had made. They liked his artwork and the few of them he liked the most were framed and hanged up around the house. This one had to be his favorite to date.

"Just need to do some shading and add some detail to it, then it should be done," he said to himself in a whisper.

"Azúcar can you come down please!" he heard his mother yell.

"Yes Mamá, one minute please," he yelled over his shoulder as he noticed something wrong with one of the people's eyes on his sketch and fixed it. When he was done he left his room walking at a normal pace, due to not hearing any urgency or frustration in his mothers tone.

_Hope I didn't forget to do a chore or do something that I wasn't supposed to. _The vulpine thought to himself as he rounded the corner and headed down the stairs. He reached the bottom of the stairs and took a right and walked into the living room, only to stop dead for a moment before he rushed over and jumped into familiar gray arms.

"Hey buddy!" Sly chuckled as he held his son in his arms. "It's good to see you too," he chuckled as he felt Leon nuzzle his larger muzzle.

"I missed you Papá," Leon mumbled as he rested his chin on his father's shoulder.

"I missed you too, it's good to be home," the raccoon mumbled quietly, rubbing the back of his sons head.

"When did you get back?" Leon asked lifting his head and pulling back so he could look his father in the eyes.

"About ten minutes ago or so," Sly sat down on one side of the couch, next to where his wife's feet were propped up.

"Why didn't you guys call me?"

"You were in the shower bud….." he looked over at his vixen who was watching them with a small smile. "well that's what mamá told me," he sneaked a hand down to one of her feet and ran a claw up and down the soft sole padding in a very captivating manner. His wife looked him in the eyes and he could see a blush and a look of longing in her eyes, but her face had a warning look to it. Sly smirked at his wife, glad he could get her riled up so easily still.

"Papá what are you doing?" Leon asked.

The raccoon stopped and pulled his hand away from his mate's foot. He felt somewhat embarrassed and nervous about answering his eldest. "Nothing Leon, just sitting here with you guys," he lied, looking down at the cub in his arms. Leon titled his head at him and narrowed his eyes slightly in thought, but then shook it off not wanting to trouble his father with questions.

_Guess it's just a way that Dad shows Mom he loves her. _Leon thought to himself as he thought over what he saw.

"So how were things here while I was gone?" Sly asked, breaking the awkward tension that had settled in during the silence

"Noting really happened. I went to school, helped mom around the house, did my chores, worked on some of my sketches, and I also hanged out with Jeff ," Leon purred as his Dad scratched him behind one of his ears. Sly smiled hearing that and tightened his hold on him, making sure he was comfortable and safe within his arms.

"So nothing exciting then?" the vulpine simply shook his head.

"Anything with you, Dad?" the boy asked.

"Well one of the suspects I helped arrest put up a fight when we tried to get the cuffs on. He shoved one officer into a table, punched another one in the nose and he tackled me, trying to use me as a hostage. I was able to flip him over my shoulder and knock him out, but other than that, nothing really happened," he explained, both his wife and son's eyes on him. Sly glanced over and looked at his wife, meeting a warm inviting smile. He looked down and saw their younger kits sleeping against her stomach. They had been awake when he had first gotten home and after he had picked them up and hugged them, they had then fallen back to sleep when he put them back on the couch next to their mother.

"That's not exciting?" Leon asked astounded by the story.

"It was but not a whole lot of fun bud, sounds it but I still have a few sore bruises from it," the cubs ears lowered after hearing that, not wanting to think about losing his father. "But it's nothing to worry about, we're all here and everyone's happy, so don't worry about it," he said rubbing the fox's back soothingly.

"So did these two give you any trouble while I was away?" Sly asked his mate while looking down at their kits.

"That's an understatement raccoon," his wife mumbled, closing her eyes tiredly.

"Sorry," he rubbed a hand up and down her foreleg sensually, making the vixen purr.

Six hours later…..

It was somewhere between ten and twelve and everyone had gone to bed a couple of hours ago. Leon though remained up, his light still on. He was laying in bed looking up at the ceiling, lost in thought. A thought had been bothering him for some time, a very long time now. It would come and go as it may and it came up on him when he least expected it to. It was about his actual parents, where he came from, and why they had just given him up. Why had they done what they had done to him, did they love him or was he just an inconvenience to them.

He was in no way judging his adoptive parents or having second thoughts about being their son. They were the best family he could of hoped for and if he had a choice to be taken back by his parents which wasn't likely or stay with Sly and Carmelita, he would stay with his adoptive parents because they were the ones who loved him and he would stay where he was loved.

Even with the comforting knowledge that he was loved, it did not lessen the fact of his curiosity of his actual parents and how they could of just abandoned him as they had. What gave them the right to do that to him, he was their son, he was their child and they were post to love him and keep him safe. All they had done for him was get rid of him and he had gotten exposed into gang life at a ridiculously young age. They had caused him to be beaten, clawed, kicked, humiliated, infuriated, hateful, vengeful, bitter and just miserable when he was young.

Leon let out a growl which came out more of a immature whine. He shook his head and glanced to his left, looking at the bedside table that held some of his more prized and personal possessions. The one he favored and treasured out all of them was a picture of his family. He had taken the picture himself but that made it no less important to him. In the picture his parents were both holding onto one of his siblings and he was in the middle of them, they all looked very happy together. It wasn't the exact picture itself that he cared for, but the actual memory it captured and what it meant. It was his family, his home, the ones he loved.

Out of everything he had ever wished for and even prayed for when he was at the orphanage, a loving and caring family was the one thing he hoped for the most. He didn't care about money, or toys or even his scars healing. All he wanted was a place he could call home and a family who would love and care for him like their own. Being adopted by two officers was in simpler words surprising. He had never gotten along with or even liked the law that much, due to them never actually helping him in anyway shape or form. But his initial impression of them had melted away after they actually came to visit him and just a few days later actually adopted him.

That was over a year nearly two years ago, and he had never thought about belonging to another family or ever regretted about being adopted by his current parents. They had been everything he had ever wanted, loving, supportive and most of all they were helping him to recover and get help for his problems.

He was seeing a therapist to talk about what happened to him when he was in the gang and that was helping him a lot. His mother was also talking to a therapist and even though he had asked why, she had simply told him not to worry about it. He had bugged his mom about it a bit till she had told him that she would tell him when he was older, and she seemed to be in a very depressed mood after that, so he had let it go. He had asked his father but he had just told him he couldn't talk to him about such matters and he wasn't old enough to be told things like that.

Leon had let the matter go, and he didn't think on it too much, his mother would tell him if she wanted to and he couldn't complain, he had secrets and stuff from his past he didn't like to bring up around them, and when he did he was very discreet about it.

The vulpine let out a groan as he looked back up at the ceiling. He wasn't going to get any sleep till he could lay his head to rest, and that would take a while with all these questions jumbling about in his head. Maybe if his parents were awake he could ask them, but that was most likely a bad idea. His parents always became strange when they were back together after they were separated for too long. They couldn't keep their hands off one another and were always looking at each other strangely. He didn't know what this meant but he could only guess that they were very happy to see one another and they would be showing their love more personally later on. Another thing to add to the list that the jackals had taken from him, his innocent thoughts.

He didn't want to know what sex was till he was older, much older than he had been when had found out. It was sadly not the case, he had seen some of the men and women intertwined with one another in that passion, and even as hard as he tried he couldn't get it out of his head. This was mostly due to him not understanding it completely and because he couldn't see the importance of doing it. He knew his parents did it to express their love and to be close. What he had seen his gang doing with one another didn't seem like sex, the women he had never seen around their hideout and they wore getups that seemed very revealing.

Leon shook these thoughts off before he dwelled on them too much, they always made him feel embarrassed and made him feel strange inside, not in a good way either. No he wouldn't disturb his parents, they needed some time to themselves for a few hours. They had spent the rest of the day with him and his siblings, playing with them, talking with them or just spending time to be in the company of them. They loved them all very much and spent so much time with them that they hardly got anytime to each other most of the time.

Though they didn't seem to mind he could tell that they missed being as close as they used to. He felt somewhat bad that he and his brother and sister had come between their relationship and he wanted to let them have the time they deserved together without being interrupted or disturbed. It was the least he could for them, they had given him so much and this was the least he could do for them.

Leon closed his eyes and let out a slow steadying breath through his nose as he calmed his thoughts down, and let his mind concentrate on just peace and quiet. It worked and he felt himself relaxing, all the stress and thoughts that had been tumbling about in his head started to clear. He felt sleepy and was ready to call it a night, but then there was soft knocking on his door and then someone said.

"Leon, hey buddy," came his father's voice came softly. "I don't know if you're awake but if you are can I come in?"

"Uhhhh, yeah, come in," the cub said awkwardly, not knowing what else to say.

Sly walked in wearing his normal sleeping attire and that was just a pair of boxers. He closed the door, then he took a seat on the edge of the bed, placing his hands in his lap. Leon noticed that his fur was somewhat damp and glistened somewhat from the little light that was in the room. The cub read his father's facial expression and knew that he wanted to talk to him about something.

"I just wanted to talk to you, if you want to that is?" the raccoon looked over his left shoulder and looked his son in the eye. The vulpine nodded and sat up and crawled over to him before settling down with his legs crossed.

"Leon," Sly wrapped an arm around his sons shoulder and pulled him close. "Mom's been telling me that you have been acting a bit odd of late. So is there anything you want to talk about with us, or me, or just mom?"

_How….was it actually that clear that I had something on my mind. Guess they know me better than I thought they did. _ Leon thought to himself, surprised that his parents knew that something had been troubling him without even voicing it.

"N-Not re….really, Dad," he mumbled, directing his eyes to look anywhere but at his father.

"Leon." his father said in a serious tone, but it still held the caring concern and love in it that it always did.

"I don't want to…" he started but his tone faded as he faltered.

"Come on buddy, you can tell me anything, you know that."

"It's just that I don't want to take time away from your and moms alone time," he got out, not wanting to hide anything from his Dad.

"Son, we have all night to spend time with each other, but you and your brother and sister's wellbeing are more important to us then the time we get to spend alone together, " Leon felt a hand start to rub the back of his head and a claw start to scratch his favorite spot behind his ear that always made him purr. Sly smiled when he heard the soft deep humming from his eldest's throat. "So please tell me so I can go play with your mother, hmmmm," he said in a sarcastic impatient voice that made Leon crack a smile and look his Dad in the eyes.

"I just got a lot on my mind of late," he said, his smile feigning slightly.

"I know that much," Sly poked him in the stomach which made him squirm and giggle. "If you don't tell me I'm going to get it out of you one way or another," he said poking him as he told him, Leon started to giggle even more and tried to squirm out of his hold, but all the racoon did was tighten his hold on him. "Hmmm, what's it going to be you little thief?" he demanded playfully as he started another wave.

"O-o-okay I-I-I'll….ta-tal…Dad, I'll talk…plea…please stop!" Leon got out as he breathed and laughed.

"Oh you're no fun," Sly pouted with a mock pitiful voice, much like a kid who had to go home when they were having so much fun. "Come here little guy," Sly wrapped his other arm around his son and sat him down in his lap, holding the boy close to him. Leon smiled and was able to turn far enough around to hug his father.

"I missed you," he whispered into the raccoons course gray fur.

"I missed you too, son," Sly sighed, holding his son tightly to him.

When they pulled apart, it was quiet for a time, the only sound was the vulpine's soft purring as his father scratched behind his ears. Leon felt almost on the brink of falling asleep but that was soon broken.

"So you want to tell me why you're actually still awake, and what has been bothering you?"

"Do I have a choice," Leon sighed, not really wanting to.

"No….but I would prefer if you would bud."

The cub let out another soft sigh, deciding to make his question short so they didn't linger on the topic. "Dad, why did my parents get rid of me?"

Out of everything that Sly had been expecting this was by far something he had never expected his son ever to ask, well not at his current age. It was something he knew deep down that bothered his adopted son but he didn't know it had been festering and eating him away like this. The initial shock passed and the raccoon's thoughts strayed back on how to answer this. It wasn't something he could tell Leon it would have to wait, it was his right to know and have answered. It was a hard question to answer in all honesty.

Truth be told Sly had often stayed up late at night and wondered why Leon had been given up at the age he had been, and why. It was something that had troubled him, not because he ever imagined not having adopted Leon, but because how could someone be so cruel as to do that their child. Leon was eight months old when he was given up, it was just wrong. He looked down at the arctic cub in his arms who was looking up at him patiently and with a hopeful look in his eyes.

The father looked into his son's eyes and it dawned on him that it had been silent for a time. "Leon, I honestly don't know why you're parents did what they did," he started slowly, saying every word carefully. "but I can tell you this much and I hope you don't take this wrong. You're biological parents don't and will never deserve you. They abandoned you at such a young age and never left you anything to explain why they did it," he stopped not knowing where to go from there.

It was silent for a minute before Sly continued the best way he could. "I know it's not the answer you may want but it's all I know to be honest. If someone can just get rid of their child so easily it shows they don't care. I want you to know that will never happen to you again, you're a Cooper now and I will never, ever let anything bad happen to you. You're mother and I will never abandon you, we will always love you, and will always be there for you," he said very softly looking into his son's eyes which had watered up somewhat, he did not know if it was from joy or sorrow. "I don't want this to sound wrong but you're parents were selfish and did not love you as they should have, as your parents they were meant to care and love you, keep you safe but they did not, if they loved you then they would never of left you like they did," he tightened his arms around his little one.

"And you know what?" Sly asked.

"W-what?" Leon gulped, having a lump in his throat from his conflicting emotions. He did not know if he was going to laugh in happiness or sob in sadness. It hurt hearing the cold truth from his father, but he knew it was the truth, but he had slightly hoped for a different answer.

"I'm glad they did, because I was able to have such an incredible son," he said very gently and that made the boy smile and beam up at his father, tears silently making their way down his cheeks. His father wiped them away smiling at him in turn. He was not glad about what his eldest had to go through before they had adopted him, but he had never regretted adopting Leon, and he never would.

"I love you Dad," the boy whimpered, wrapping his arms tightly around Sly's middle. The ex-thief returned it, holding him close, insuring that he was safe in his arms.

"I love you too, Leon," he sighed, closing his eyes.

"Now it's off to bed for you," Sly said after some time had passed. "I know that it's a weekend but you still need to get sleep," he let go of his son and got up, heading for the door. "I'll see you in the morning bud." Leon simply smiled and nodded his head.

Leon laid on his back, looking up at the ceiling, thinking about where his life would take him, and what the future had in store for him. He gave up dwelling on it, he was too tired to do anything else that night. The future could wait, right now he was in the present and he had his entire life ahead of him to think about such matters.

_One day at a time, step by step as Dad say's, just have to live life and let it come as it may. _The fox thought before he drifted to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Inheritance of the Canes

Chapter 3

Shore Leave Passion

Silver Cooper

**Disclaimer: Okay so this is another well soft chapter, so to say. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I hope you guys can all forgive Silver for his past crimes from Clash of Canes, and shooting Sly, nearly killing him…..well we can make mistakes. Right? Well I'll let you decide. Any who please read, review, and do whatever you feel like, please send a PM if you feel inclined. Also thank you all for who have reviewed, favorite, and even followed my work, it brings a smile to my face when I find out my work is being liked. So without further ado here's the chapter. Also (****M****) you know what this means if you read my first story, so for those of you who do not know, very descriptive sexual themes ahead, will be put down before it starts, so if you don't want to read it, please go down till you see the (****T-M****). Enjoy.**

_Two and a half months later….._

_Hmmmmm, just have to get these reports and paychecks sorted out and then I can finally enjoy my short leave. _Silver thought to himself as he simultaneously typed on his lap-top and sorted through a pile of envelopes, making sure they were being sent to the right people. The last thing he wanted was one of his fellow mercs sending him an email or calling him up and inquiring on where there paycheck had gotten off to. He wasn't in the mood or the mental capacity to actually be bothered to deal with anything of that matter. Yet he had to do this now or it was just going to persist through his time off.

He let out a short snort of annoyance, he was post to be on his time off from work. He rested his hand on his propped elbow, looking at the dimmed screen with complete contempt written on his face. It was like life just liked giving him more work than he could handle. He just wanted to curl up in bed or just relax on the couch in the living room with his family. Was that too much to ask for, his time off was mostly centered around the time he spent with his family and that was perfect for him. But alas this had to be done now or he would just put it off, the reports yes he could, the checks he couldn't.

Placing his fingers over the keys he began to type again, not seeing any other way around this dilemma that faced him. As he typed his mind went on autopilot knowing what he needed to put down and what he had to tell his hirers. This gave him time to think to himself, and mull over little to benign concerns that he hadn't been giving enough attention to. At the very top of these subjects was…..well actually two matters now that he thought about it. The top two were the upcoming of his wife and him mating to try and conceive another child, hopefully a little girl but they would just be as happy if it was another boy.

Then there was the matter with his twin. They hadn't seen or talked to one another as much as he would of liked, but he was somewhat to blame. He had been busy with his work, mercenary work was never an easy job. He had to go away a lot and he didn't get much time to actually contact people, when he did it was to Shasha and in turn his son. But for Sly not to contact him at all, that hurt and most of the time it actually infuriated him, not to the point where it nearly drove him to his other personality but actually so he wanted to punch a window.

Couldn't his brother understand that he had changed, that he was a different man now. Sure they had had their problems and their ups and downs like most brothers do, but so what! It was nothing to hold a grudge about. Well him shooting his brother and putting him in the hospital was and even to this day he felt guilty about that incident, but couldn't they move on with their lives and forgive one another? The answer was starting to come as a very depressing no, and personally he didn't like that, not at all. Maybe in another year or five years, who knew. Maybe then his brother could forgive him and they might even start talking to one another once again. Silver shook his train of thoughts off and concentrated on the screen.

He double checked what he had written and saw that it was for the most part what had happened on the last job/mission, a few grammar errors here and there but for the most part it was a good report. His eyes wondered down to the right hand corner of the screen and noticed that an hour and a half had gone by since he last checked it. He shook his head with a dry smile, time was literally being sucked out of his day from his work. He had started around one in the afternoon and he hadn't started his report till three, it was now five in the evening now. Most of his day had gone by and he hadn't even noticed it.

The raccoon tore his eye away from the screen and looked at a small picture frame with a picture of his family. It had been taken five months ago but it had Shasha and him cuddling together with Seunom between them. _Sorry guys, I'll make it up to you tomorrow and the rest of tonight if I can. _The eldest Cooper thought miserably with a trace of guilt within his minds voice. He looked back at the computer then back at the picture and he shook his head. He was done for the day, if his hirers complained about the report not being sent in today they could just deal with it, he was his own man and had a family to spend time with. If it was so wrong to put them first then he would simply make sure that his hirers business was found out by the people they had been working against, that wouldn't sit well at all. One good benefactor about his job was, he could make a lot of people go for each other's throats if he so wanted to or needed to.

Silver slouched back into his office chair, closing his eyes as he stretched his arms over his head till he heard a satisfying pop. He then relaxed more into his chair and opened his eyes to stare out the window that was in front of his desk. His eyes met the white powdery snow that layered above the dirt and grass of the back garden, which led into the forest.

It was nice living secluded like this, no one to bother them, they didn't have to listen to traffic from cars or the usual hustle and bustle of the city. The raccoon let out a sigh and once again closed his eyes, letting his thoughts take him to more calming topics then his work.

All of suddenly he let out a startled growl as he felt arms wrap around his chest tenderly, and someone's head rest on his shoulder, and soon after that someone nuzzled the crook of his neck affectionately. His fur was still standing on end from the scare, making him appear twice as big. He heard the feminine giggles from his wife and he shook his head in disbelief. He felt her kiss his cheek lovingly and she started to run her clawed hands all over his front.

"What are you thinking about love of my life?" she purred to him happily.

"How I didn't just have a heart attack, what do you think?" he shot back with a chuckle.

"I couldn't resist Sil, you were just so out of it," she went to kiss his cheek again but was met by his lips and they relished in the sweet contact for a little while.

A few minutes passed them by before they pulled away from each other, looks of content mirroring in each other's eyes. The male ran one of his hands across his mate's muzzle, rubbing her cheek with his thumb in a circular motion. Seeing and somewhat feeling the warm feelings his wife was projecting made the raccoon smile happily, he wouldn't want to be anywhere else besides home, with his family.

"Sorry about being cooped up here all day, love," he apologized leaning back and looking up into his coyotes eyes which were looking down at him.

"It's alright Sil," she made herself around him and sat on his lap straddling him. She felt his strong gray furred arms wrap around her back tightly. "You can make it up to me later though," she smirked sinisterly to that last comment.

"Hmmmm, it's a hell of a gamble, but I'll risk it for you," he nuzzled the front of her neck affectionately before he rested his muzzle into the crook of her neck. "Especially with you being in heat and all, we should be able to get you that baby girl you wanted," he growled affectionately, running a hand up and down the fur of her back. The only reply he got from her was a soft purr.

"Hopefully we can both enjoy tonight, and this isn't just a mission for you," she joked rubbing the base of one of his pointed ears.

"Don't worry my love, I'll make sure to make this a very special and memorable night," he breathed into her neck fur. It wasn't just going to be quick lived passion, he was going to make it last so she got just as much pleasure and affection he felt from the coupling.

"Thank you so much," she purred to him.

"Don't be, I'd do anything to make you happy, and to have another child with you is very…." Silver paused not knowing if there was a word he could use to describe it. "I love you, and having another child with you is perfect," he sighed rubbing the side of his cheek against hers.

He pulled away and from how they were situated he was looking up into her green gems. Her arms were wrapped around his neck snugly, one of her hands still playing with his ears.

"I love you too and I can never thank you enough for blessing me with our son and our future pup."

"Or pups, we could have a litter this time," his rough tongue made a damp trail across her muzzle.

"We'll have to wait and see won't we," she said in her usual happy tone.

"I guess you're right," he began to purr softly as he started to nip and suckle on his wife's sensitive neck.

The soft whines and moans were driving him to keep up his gentle assault. He felt her squirm in his lap and he grinned as he ran his tongue up the front of her throat, her whines becoming louder as time went on.

This carried on for ten or it may of even been twenty minutes but finally Shasha was able to get out through uneven breaths. "Si-Sil, we should….leave this till…tonight," she moaned as one of his hands that had snuck underneath her shirt squeezing her breasts.

"Oh alright, passion killer," he said with a playful pout. She did have a point, they could do this when their son was tucked in for the night.

"How has Seunom been today?" he asked softly, feeling ashamed of himself for not spending time with his loved ones.

"He was as he normally is, a very happy and playful little pup, I imagine he gets that from you," she said poking his chest with a claw.

"Hmmmm, I don't know about that," he said thoughtfully, he smiled and pecked his wife's lips. "Da it was me he got that from."

"But he did have an episode earlier," she murmured sadly.

"Wa…." the hand that had been rubbing his mate's back moved to rub his face exhaustedly, "was it bad?" he finally got out.

"It was short but it's good he doesn't have what you have," she said cupping his muzzle and rubbing it lovingly. "I don't like seeing him depressed and crying but we were lucky that he doesn't go…." she stopped not wanting to offend her soul mate.

"Psychotic, I know," he maundered. "I hate seeing him like that though, it just shows that I gave him a bad sliver of myself, aye," he said, but was glad that his son's condition wasn't exactly like his own.

"Sil, don't think like that," she lifted his head up which had lowered to avoid looking at her. "You gave him so much more, you gave him life, you love and take care of him, you're a wonderful father. So he may have a personality disorder. But I know you can help him fight it, like you do with yours," she kissed his forehead reassuringly. "Don't beat yourself over it. He's going to be fine," she smiled at him warmly and kissed the tip of his black nose.

"Thank you so much, Shayush. You always know what to say cheer me up," he tightened his hold on her, pressing their bodies as close as they could be.

"Anything for you moy yenot," she cooed. Her expression then took on a more serious tone with a hint of guilt both on her face and in her tone. "I'm sorry if I offended you when I brought up your condition, I didn't mean it to come out the way it did if it did hurt you. Please forgive me if I did," she pleaded softly, her ears lowered flat against her head, and her eyes had lost that usual sparkle that was normally in them.

"There's nothing to apologize for Shasha, you didn't offend me and you did have a point," he rubbed her back soothingly, trying his best to cheer his mate up. It seemed to do the trick when he saw a smile appear on her muzzle and when her ears flicked back up the way they normally were, occasionally twitching from other sounds around them or outside the house.

Some time passed as they sat there, looking into one another's eyes just reveling in the warmth and the others presence. The female rested her head into her males neck and let out a relaxed sigh. Relief washed through her as her husband held her in his strong arms, she was very happy he was home.

His last mission from what he had told her had been a complete disaster but somehow his men and him all pulled through with only minor injuries. He had obtained a new scar across his upper arm, and it was still healing. From what he had told her a window was blown in and the glass shards had cut him. He didn't make any fuss about it and it seemed like he hardly even noticed it at all. He was always tough but she sometimes just couldn't believe how tough he was. She guessed it was the spetsnaz training he had gone through and was still going through. She could never imagine herself going through that, she would try but she knew she would give up.

Personally she was glad she was no longer a mercenary and Silver agreed with her. Before they were in a relationship she was just one of his mercs, well a merc he had an awkward relationship and view of.

Before they got together the RMF had been on a mission in Iraq assisting American troops who needed some help securing small towns, roads and even secure areas to make up bases. During what seemed a normal procedure to secure a small village she had gone into a house to check if it was clear and she tripped a wire. An IED had gone off, this one was a mortar head hanged from a piece of wire and was primed to go off and it had.

Luckily for her it had been placed in the next room beyond the front door. But she was still put into critical condition as shrapnel and chunks of stone were sent at her. She couldn't remember much but Silver had told her that they had gotten her to American surgeons at a base. They had to remove shards of metal and rock from her stomach and a few from her left leg. Silver was surprised she had survived since the debris had gone through her torsos protective vest. She was surprised she had survived because she didn't wake up till two weeks later.

She remembered seeing her boss now husband sitting in a chair next to her reading a book and when he saw she had woken up he had smiled, one of the first ones she had ever seen. He had explained what happened and he was there to make sure that she was going to be okay and apologize for sending her into the building.

That was when they started having feelings for the other. After she had left the hospital and they had left Iraq they had become an official couple and life for them went from their. After they got married and she had found out that she was pregnant she had stopped being a merc to be a mother and Silver never gave her any grief over it, he actually seemed glad she had stopped being in the field.

Shasha smiled as she remembered how they had first met and she would never forgot how they had officially met one another.

The whole RMF when it was only twenty people at the time had completed one of its first big mission, they had all gone to a bar to celebrate and get plastered and Silver was no exception. He had out drunk his squad leaders and was still able to keep a level head for the most part. Or so he claimed. She had been with a few friends both from the RMF and some that had showed up at that exact bar that night. She was drunk but not as much as Silver but enough to make it so she had no judgment or common sense anymore.

Silver had walked over to her table and started chatting her up and acted somewhat of an ass, and who wasn't at that point. Well he had started to use his drunken charm on her and because she wasn't in the right mind she had fallen for him. Things escalated over the next few hours and they finally left the bar to find a hotel after they had been making out on a table for what seemed days. She never knew what happened after the bar, everything was a blur even today.

Anyways they had somehow stumbled their way to a hotel a block away, checked themselves in and the next morning they had woken up entangled in each other's arms, their clothes thrown all over the room. Though she had a killer migraine from her hangover she had felt surprisingly very good, like she had a very good nap. To her dismay and complete embarrassment she had figured out that she had slept with her boss, her employer really. When he had woken up things were just awkward, they both said very little, but neither of them wanted to leave the warmth or the loving embrace they were in. When they had they didn't say much, they simply took separate showers, got dressed, and he drove them back to where their HQ was.

It was a very strange way to get to know one another. But she was glad they had met like that, because maybe if they hadn't she wouldn't be in his lap and happily married to Silver or had their son.

The present Silver looked at her as he saw an amused smile make its way on her muzzle and he didn't know why, but seeing her beautiful smile made him do so as well.

"What's my coyote thinking about?" he asked playfully, running his fingers over her sides in a ticklish manner making her laugh.

"Just thinking about our relationship and how we got here," she replied giggling, her eyes sparkling happily.

"I guess you're thinking about the bar, the drinking, the hotel love making," he said in a suggestive and teasing voice.

"You know me too well, my love," she purred, and muzzled his snout with her own.

He chuckled faintly and kissed her cute black nose. "I try my best."

"You always do," she sighed as his warm hands continued to run up and down her back. It was silent for a time between them, the only noise was the soft purring and sighs of the married couple. The female had collapsed into her males arms, her head resting in the crook of his neck which she thought made a nice comfortable pillow.

The husband meanwhile had his eyes closed, resting his thoughts and letting everything go for a time. He was home and he was post to be relaxing but somehow work always followed him back home and bit him in the ass when he least expected it. As his thoughts only concentrated on his wife and son he rubbed his mates back, almost like a massage if he was to ask her, but she loved him touching her and holding her in his arms.

He looked down at her and smirked at seeing how comfortable she was against him. He asked in a teasing and very amused tone, "Enjoying ourselves I see."

"Mhhhhhhh," she moaned to him lovingly.

"Don't go to sleep yet love, what will I tell Seunom when he can't play with his mama," he said in a childish tone, and held her closer..

"He has you to play with as well you know," she mumbled into his neck, wanting so badly to fall asleep in her comfortable bed of fur and muscle.

"I can't do that and be your bed Shayush," he shook his head in false scorn.

"Try," she murred.

"I…" he felt her slacken against his chest, and he rolled his eyes in defeat, but with a small smirk. She had successfully fallen asleep, but he didn't mind that much, not really. She did a lot through the day, mainly because Seunom was an energetic and very spirited pup. Shasha loved playing and being with him but he took a lot of energy out of her most days and today was one of those days.

"I guess I should get you to bed hmmm," he whispered to sleeping wife. "Someone has to keep an eye on our little trouble maker," he stood up slowly, holding his wife bridal style and took her to their bedroom. She weighed a good sixty-nine or it may have been seventy kilograms, he couldn't remember and weight was always a sensitive matter with her, unless she was pregnant, which she would be hopefully after this week's activities.

After he had skillfully opened the door while balancing Shasha in one arm and tactfully maneuvered through the open door he set his mate down gently on their bed. He laid her underneath the comforters and gave her muzzle a soft peck and then left to go check on Seunom and see what he could whip up for dinner for them.

He wasn't a chef but he could cook, something he had to learn to do when he escaped the mental institution, which seemed so long ago now. He didn't dwell on it and concentrated the present, which was more cheerful and full of life then his past.

Silver detoured from heading downstairs and instead walked into his pup's room. He could only smile and shake his head when he found that Seunom had somehow escaped his crib and was now playing with his stuff animals and his letter blocks which had the Cyrillic alphabet inscribed on them. There was another set that was in the English style as well. Silver taught him French, English, and the little German he actually knew. But that was of little significance at the moment.

An evil smile formed on his lips as he swooped down and picked up his pup bringing him up to him quickly and got a quiet startled yip out of him. When he turned his little one so he could look at his small face he saw that he was on the verge of tears and he chuckled before nuzzling him lovingly. His son's emotions changed instantly and he smiled and cooed happily and nuzzled back heart fully when he realized who was holding him. He wrapped his small arms around his father's neck and rested his muzzle against the side of his.

"Nichego ne boyat'sya," Silver spoke softly and sat down in the rocking chair that was near the crib.

"Papa," his son chirped happily.

"Moy syn," Silver sighed happily holding his and Shasha's child.

"Propushchennyy," the pup murmured softly.

"Ya znayu," Silver mumbled back to him. He knew that his son hated it when he was gone for so long and he felt like crap when his son missed him and wanted to be with him.

"Angliyskiy!" he said simply, but in a somewhat commanding voice so Seunom knew what he wanted.

"Okay," the pup mumbled unhappily not liking to speak this language because he had the most difficulty with it.

"What did you do today?" Silver asked. His only answer was a blank look from his pup, who seemed a bit puzzled at what just came out of his mouth. He let out a soft sigh of false mirth. "I guess you're not ready for questions like that in English are you, Seu," again the only answer he got was a puzzled look.

Seunom gave up trying to figure out what his father was saying and just snuggled his head further into his father.

"Love you, Papa," Seunom mumbled, knowing this much in English.

"Love you too, son," he whispered back and licked his forehead which made the pup smile happily. He then set him down on the floor, letting him play with his toys.

Silver sat across from his son, joining in to play when his son offered him a toy. He mostly watched and stroked his son's head gently and talked to him in Russian, telling him about his day and what he had been up to of late, he mainly talked about random things with his son, who replied back to him as best he could. It was a more successful and fruitful conversation then his attempt at engaging it in the other two dialects he had been teaching him.

"Where's mama?" Seunom asked after an hour or it may have been two had gone by unnoticed.

"She's sleeping," Silver replied. The pup nodded, content with the answer and didn't press him on it anymore.

Thirty minutes later Silver tore his eyes away from his pup and looked at his watch and found out it was nearly seven in the evening and he decided it was a bit late time to start getting dinner ready, but oh well, he was sure that his wife would forgive him forgetting their schedule this once.

He gathered his son and his favorite stuffed animal in his arms and headed downstairs and placed them on the couch as he went into the kitchen, leaving his son something to occupy himself with.

"How does babka and fisherman's pie sound for tonight?" he asked his son as he started to get the kitchen ware he needed to cook the meal.

"Sounds….great….Dad," the pup said, thinking each word out carefully.

"Good, you're getting their little one," Silver said happily. Seunom's ears perked up and his tail wagged side to side happily from the complement.

_Too cute, my little Seu._ The father thought fondly as he smiled and placed a chopping board on the counter, then grabbed a couple knives out of a draw and then started to sharpen them with the file. As he did that he started conversing with his son. With a thoughtful tone he started, "I was thinking when you were older that you're uncle and I should start letting you and his son Leon visit one another, like you go over there for a couple weeks or him coming here, to get the family to be more….well family. It's just an idea…."

_Four and a half hours later….._

Shasha sat snuggled up into the side of her husband, her head resting on his shoulder while his arm was wrapped around her waist. He was slouched back somewhat, relaxing as they watched the movie together, only breaking their gaze away from the screen to kiss or nuzzle one another affectionately. The couch was old and had belonged to her parents though it was in no words uncomfortable.

Yet the coyote much preferred her mate's soft fur and his warm toned muscles. What could be better than to cuddle up with the one you love. For her there was no better way to spend her evenings then with her soul mate, friend and most importantly husband. She looked down at their hands that were intertwined and resting on her raccoon's thigh. This brought a soft smile to make's it way onto her lips, she was just so happy with Silver and could never imagine being anywhere else but by his side.

She hadn't noticed but Silver was looking down at their hands and her. He lifted her muzzle with the tip of his so they were looking at one another. He gave her his classic smirk before he leaned in while she did the same, meeting in the middle. The passion had died down somewhat since they had Seunom and since they had gotten married, but they still shared the same affection and love for the other as they did before they became joined by law. In more than one case they had become closer and their love for one another had actually increased. Though they never brought this matter up with one another, not seeing a reason to do so. For now they relished in the soft and affectionate intimacy they had right now.

When they pulled away from one another they looked into one another's eyes and rested their foreheads against the others. Shasha was smiling brightly while Silver just grinned warmly.

"Good thing our pup's asleep, ey love," he said in a soft suave voice.

The coyote giggled and used her free hand to trail her claws up his chest suggestively. "I guess it is, my husband," she growled sinisterly, her eyes displaying her lust and want for him.

"Ah, but can't you wait till the movie is over," he whined childishly, not even looking at the TV. His wife just shook her head, her elbow length hair rippling behind her like a waterfall. He ran his hand from her waist to her hair and started to tangle his fingers in it, brushing it in a very gentle yet very loving way that made shivers crawl from the tip of her tail to the tip of her ears.

"I guess I could indulge us tonight in some fun," he said thoughtfully in a business like voice.

"Silvestre, please I want you," she murred, feeling pent up lust and desire from being held back all day starting to slip from her self control. She would probably tackle him in drunken lust and longing to get what she wanted.

"Oh alright then my little….."

"Don't you dare call me that," she growled playfully.

"Well a female fox is a vixen and a female wolf is a she-wolf, and you're called….." Shasha tackled him onto his back and forced him down while kissing him to keep him quiet.

"Just make me yours, moy yenot," she breathed when she pulled apart for a moment before attacking his lips with hers.

Some time went on before his muzzle was free from hers and he breathed out a warbling sigh, feeling his body shake slightly in pent up excitement.

"I don't know Shayush, you're being too feisty for my liking tonight, maybe tomorrow," he said in a serious tone, which got him a very harsh glare from his mate, just the reaction he wanted. To calm his wife down he cupped the side of her face with a hand and stroked her tenderly with a thumb, her brownish gray soft fur giving into his course silver fur. She leaned her head into his hand, liking the warm touch from her mate.

"You know I want this just as bad as you," he whispered in a husky voice.

"You're mean," she mumbled, her eyes closed peacefully.

"I know, but that's why you love me," he wrapped his arms around her securely and then stood up with her resting bridal style in his arms. "Now, I think it's time for _bed_, don't you think?' he asked smugly. He stood there with his wife in his arms, not shaking or feeling tired from holding her. He craned his neck and nuzzled her muzzle with his affectionately, not wanting to be anywhere else in the world.

"Hmmmm, I like what I see…and," she said in a very soft and mischievous whisper, her hands roaming over the dips and bumps of his toned chest and stomach muscles. "touch," she added finally, resting one of her hands flatly on his chest. Silver shook his head amused from her antics and headed up the stairs to their bedroom.

The raccoon had closed the door by skillfully kicking it closed while balancing on one foot and simultaneously carrying his wife. All the while his lustful wife ran her delicate, nimble clawed digits over his chest, making him shiver in excitement, and mainly because it tickled. Somehow through the steadying haze of lust that was consuming his mind and vision he headed to the foot of the bed. He paused deliberately for a few moments till his wife looked up at him questioningly. To her surprise he tossed her, an evil smile drawn across his muzzle, a very amused gleam in his eye as well.

Shasha giggled ecstatically as she bounced on the bed twice, rolling onto her back. Before she could recover her husband pounced on her, pinning her wrists above her head in a primal domineering fashion, but his grip was tender, reassuring her that she was safe and loved. Before she could say or do anything the coon started to lavish kisses that ran up and down her neck.

The coyote began to purr and whimper with satisfaction. Being stirred from her pleasured mewls and gasps, Silver's lust for his mate drove his hands away from her wrists so they could trace the curves of the women he was bound to, curves that he would never be bored of caressing.

His hands ran up and down her sides and her thighs, before he trailed up to her breasts giving, them a loving squeeze, making her let out a drawn out moan.

His muzzle traveled up her neck and over her jaw line before he locked it with hers, his tongue stroking her fangs, begging for entry. She complied and their tongues met in a fierce dance of dominance, flicking and massaging the other as they met.

"Mmmmf…..mmmffff," the coyote moaned, begging for more, unable to speak coherently with basically her male's tongue forcing its way down her throat.

The coon growled eagerly, his want and lust for his wife boiling over his normal self. He wanted to hear her moan as he mated her, to feel her body against his, to feel her claws dig into his back as he pleasured her. Another growl left his throat, this one was softer and came out more as a whimper as he felt his jeans tightening with a vengeance against him.

Shasha must of heard it from her ears flicking up and the mischievous look in her eyes. She placed a hand on his chest and pushed her husband away as she sat up. She broke their lips apart, and smiled sinisterly as her eyes gazed down to his pants.

"Is someone ready to play?" she asked as her hand traveled down his stomach before grasping the evident bulge, which made him growl and jerk his hips forward into her tight grip.

"I guess he is," he growled as she tightened her grip. His wife leaned up and kissed him passionately, her hand fondling his evident hard on through his black jeans.

His hands roamed down her sides till he reached the bottom of her sleeveless shirt which he grasped onto, about to rip off, but he paused. He looked into her eyes, asking in silent permission. The coyote shook her head and kissed him with a smile. With a smile of his own Silver took her shirt off before throwing it to a corner of the room.

Their lips locked in another passionate kiss once again, neither feeling like they had to rush, they had all night. Again the raccoons hands ran their way down her body till he felt the button to her jeans, but this time he pulled them down, and felt her kick them the rest of the way off with her feet. Before she could attack his muzzle again he leaned back and looked down at his wife. All that remained was her black bra and her matching panties.

He attacked her neck again, lavish kisses and nips from her collar to her thighs. Shasha shivered and her breathing became more shallow from the soft pleasuring contact from her husband's muzzle and tongue, that and the bliss of their love making.

When his face came back to hers and they shared another tongue locked embrace she pushed him away with a soft smile, a suggestive glint in her eyes. Though he didn't understand what she was doing he got off from her, laying on his side as she rolled onto hers to face him. One of her hands begun to stroke the fur on his face, making him purr contently. His heart was beating like mad and he so wanted to pounce on his mate and ravish her.

"Something wrong?" he asked panting slightly.

"No," she reassured in a soft whisper, kissing the tip of his nose. "I want to try something…different tonight," she said standing up. Her husband tried to sit up as well, but she placed a hand on his chest and pushed him down playfully. "You just stay there and enjoy, but loose the clothes dear," she said with a sultry smile as she walked away with her back turned, her hips swaying more then they usually did. "Not really fair is it," she whispered, but his pointed ears caught it easily.

Silver without another word tore his clothes off, not wanting to keep his wife waiting and because it was starting to get hot in their room. His eyes had adjusted to the darkness and he could make out most of his mate's detail out with ease. Though his eyes lingered on her jaw dropping figure his gaze always returned to be captured by her enchanting emerald eyes.

He blinked and watched her as she stood still, looking at him with a warm smile. The moon's light beamed through one of the windows, making it appear that she had an aura around her, which made Silver let out a soft breath he had been holding in. She was beautiful.

The male watched as his mate's hands started to roam across her body in a rhythm of an enchanting dance. Her slender fingers started at her shoulders and slithered their way down her body in what felt like a teasing fashion to the coon. Her paws lingered on her breasts before trailing away to the gentle curves of her hips.

Her hands roamed back up her body slowly, her lithe fingers roaming through her soft, downy gray, brown, and black fur. Silver gripped the sheets of their bed tightly, his claws digging into the cloth, willing himself not to attack the beautiful coyote in front of him in a fit of drunken lust.

The coyotes delicate digits had stopped where they had begun, at her shoulders, she smiled to him before her paws drifted down her chest before once again resting on her breasts. She paused once again but this time she reached behind her and unclasped the brazier and tossed it into the darkness of the room, yet doing it in such a way that it only allured her husband even more.

She stood with her legs apart slightly, in almost a shy kind of way that made the male want her even more. Her tail swayed behind her slowly and giving deliberate snaps as it changed direction.

Once again her slender clawed digits sauntered down her chest and tummy, circling her naval, and tracing the curves of her hips till she hooked her fingers underneath the elastic band of her panties. After a short pause for her but an eternity for her male, she lowered them from her thighs, they slid the rest of the way down her toned svelte legs till they reach her ankles, which she promptly tossed away, revealing the rest of body to him.

Her ears lowered to the back of her head, and she covered herself with her paws, while simultaneously spreading her legs and staring into her husband's eyes with her sultry ones. With a soft, delicate tones, she asked, "Do want me?" her tail swished gently from side to side.

Swallowing the lump in his throat which he hadn't noticed, Silver was able to get out with a cough, "You're beautiful."

Though this wasn't the answer she wanted, she relished in the compliment and took it as a yes. "Thank you," she whispered, feeling her body tingle from her body blushing, which she was thankful that he couldn't see.

She strode across the room with deliberate slow steps, her hips swaying, and in a very sultry fashion as she made her way to him. Silver sat dumbstruck at the edge of the bed not being able to say anything else. He almost jumped when he felt her straddle his lap, her chest in front of his muzzle. He restrained from lavishing his love to them and looked up into his wife's eyes.

"Enjoy your show?" she purred as he rubbed her back, digging his claws in.

"That was beautiful, but where did you learn to do that?" he asked curiously.

"Remember how I tried to be a stripper before I joined the RMF?"

"Ohhh, I forgot about that," he admitted , this earned him a soft laugh and his wife kissing the tip of his nose.

"Hmmmmm, what now?" she purred eagerly into his ears.

Silver rolled his eyes. "You've been waiting for this, haven't you?" he teased, laying down and then flipping them over so he was on top.

"Da," she mewed as she ran her paws up and down his muscular chest, feeling all the years of exercise and what his job gave him.

Silver, instead of chastising and teasing his wife start to nuzzle her breasts, running his muzzle between her valley making her shudder. He took his time, raining down gentle and tender licks and kisses onto her soft-firm chest which elicited moans and gasps from his wife. These pure yet simple reactions from his ministrations were the purest form to voice her love, they were so honest and so true that words only added to meddle with their passion.

The more he squeezed, suckled, pulled, or licked and the occasional nip on her supple mounds the more she pressed them into the course fur of his hands, which were callused from all the years of manual work. The heated gasps and whines were starting to become loud so he pressed his muzzle to hers, and feeling her moans in his mouth made his body react and she felt it as well.

With a soft giggle she pulled away, peeking a glance down before locking her gaze with his. "Someone's eager."

"What can I say, you always bring this reaction out of me," he chuckled. He returned his attention to her tender chest this time taking a rubbery nipple between his teeth in a somewhat tight clamp but gentle enough not to tear the delicate flesh.

A heated gasp followed out by a long groan came from her muzzle, though quieter then her other ones it was still decently loud. He smirked as he pulled on the sensitive mound of flesh which made his mate arch her back and dig her claws into his chest. He let go of the flesh and watched as it made the rest of her breast ripple. He chuckled before he licked it lovingly, extinguishing the stinging pain that he knew his wife felt. He reciprocated the same attention onto her other breast and got the same reaction out of his female.

"You know, you're too loud, hon," he whispered into her pointed ears before nibbling on them playfully.

"So….sorry," she panted softly.

"Don't be," he breathed into one of her ears, making it twitch and getting a giggle out of her. "I can either use the gag, or I can just use my tongue," he smirked when he saw her glare at him in the dark when he suggested the gag.

"Silver," she growled warningly.

"Tongue it is then," he said jokingly. "Anyways, you know I only aim to please, love of my life," he nuzzled her muzzle with hers lovingly.

"It's hard to tell if you're joking or not," she mumbled to him. "love of my life," she added sweetly.

"I respect and love you too much to offend you," and that was all he said before he mashed their muzzles together, one of his hands sneaking down between her legs.

She let out soft grunts and gasps as she writhed beneath him. The sweet torture from him rubbing the inside of her thighs, venturing close to her excited and moist folds, only to pull away teasingly which was slowly making her go insane. Silver would keep this up as long as he could, he knew she loved the foreplay as much as he did and he couldn't resist to hear her adorable squeaks and moans.

When they finally broke away from each other's muzzles a thin trail of saliva still connected them. They panted softly, staring into one another's eyes. Her soft dark green eyes staring into his intense yet amiable ones. The love and passion that radiated from their simple windows to the soul replaced words, they didn't need them in the primal, but yet very affectionate coupling they were in.

"Silver…..I want you," she breathed very softly, breaking the small line that had once connected them. "Please, Silver, make love to me," she whined, an evident blush showing through her fur.

"You don't have to beg, but I appreciate it," he kissed her gently before he lined his manhood with her entrance.

Very gently and as slowly as he could restrain himself he entered her, getting a soft gasp and soft moan from her as he spread her and pressed himself deeper into her. Silver felt a soft growl building in his throat as he felt his coyotes depths constricting and growing tighter around his manhood.

Shasha whined softly and let out low moans as her male delved deeper into her quivering and excited depths. His member was huge and she sometimes wondered how he could even get it in sometimes.

Her head fell back and she panted as the feeling of being one with her man became even more evident as she felt him stretch her tight womanhood. She felt light headed as she perceived how deep he was already and how she could feel his large manhood stretching her love canal deep within her.

As the coyote took shallow deep breaths she knew it was more than just the contact of their organs and the act of sex for her. Every time they would couple and mate it was always more the just the simple drive to breed.

When Silver would hilt her it felt incredible, it felt right. It was like she had discovered that a missing piece of her that had been gone for a long time. He was her husband, her mate, lover, soul mate, the father of their children, the male she had decided to live out the rest of her days out with and live through the hardships and gifts of life with. Every thrust that he would make when they were coupled felt like they were joining as one entity, one body, one person.

The coyote let out a soft sigh as she felt her raccoon hilt her and his head press against the barrier to her womb, and his loins pressed tightly against her lips. She shuddered as she once again registered her husband deep within her, pressing against the entrance of her womb. Her eyes locked onto her mate's, he returned her soft loving stare and he pressed his muzzle against hers in a soft peck.

Shasha felt every throb that emanated deep within her and she couldn't help but wonder how his ungodly sized member could even fit or even invade her so. He was nine inches in length and around three to four inches thick.

She nipped the side of his neck lovingly before she looked into his eyes. She would have laughed under any other circumstances when she saw the small grimace on his muzzle. Her hands roamed his back, digging her claws in periodically, a small smile gracing her lips.

"You're so fucking tight, Shayush," Silver finally managed to get out in a growl, his voice showing his slight discomfort.

"Sorry," she felt her cheeks burn in embarrassment again, she knew she was tight in that region but her mate voicing this always brought his reaction out of her.

"Not complaining, my love," the raccoon chuckled as he noticed the fur around his wife's face darken. He kissed her serenely on her forehead, lingering for only a moment for a quick flick of his tongue.

The male gave a small smirk as he pulled out of his mate slowly getting a soft growl from her. He pulled out till the tip of his member was all that was left before he thrusted back into her roughly, which elicited a soft yelp of both pain and pleasure from his woman. Her claws dug into his back accidently but he hardly noticed them.

"Please Silver, stop teasing me," her voice a soft high pitched whine that was normal for coyotes or any canines to make in these kind of circumstances.

"Mood kill," he mumbled lovingly as he made another thrust, this one more gentle, but agonizingly slow so he could start to build up a more enjoyable pace.

Shasha let out soft gasps and moans as her husband thrusted harder and faster into her, which was making her body start to become engulfed in a fiery warmth because of their bodies. She hadn't felt like this since the last time they had made love which had been before his last contract. Even though it had been a while and the fact this wasn't the first time they had taken to play between the sheets, it had never gotten old or bland, she always enjoyed these intimate and passion filled moments with her mate.

The raccoon's claws dug into the sheets on either side of his coyotes head tightly, trying to ignore the discomfort and holding back as long as he could which wasn't easy with how damn tight she was. His muzzle was twisted with a small grimace but at the same time it was outweighed by the look of pleasure and wholeness he felt with his mate. He tightened his grip on the sheets, his claws threatening to tear through as he felt her hit her first rise, her depths constricting and pulling on his shaft in an attempt to milk his essence.

He let out a relaxed growl and sigh as she got over the small rise which had arrived quicker than he had thought. It wasn't a surprise that his mate reached a climax so quickly, mainly due to how tight her womanhood was. Though uncomfortably tight most days he never complained, he actually enjoyed it, but he mostly enjoyed the look of disbelief on his wife's face as she felt his massive member penetrating her.

"You are so fucking tight!" he growled as he suckled, nipped and licked her neck getting his wife to voice her pleasure to him.

"Ha…har…. fuck!…harder," she got through her moans and pants.

Silver smirked evilly as he did as his lover wished. He gave shorter but sharper thrusts which got the reaction he wanted from his mate. Her arms and legs wrapped around him on their own accord and she pulled him closer to her. She also dug her claws deeper into his back than she might of thought because he let out a very soft whine of pain, but he wasn't going to stop her. Mainly due to the fact that he felt her take her claws out of his back somewhat which made him let out a sigh of relief.

"So….sorry," she whimpered both in pleasure and guilt.

"Doesn't matter," he brought his muzzle up from her neck and kissed her deeply, their tongues flicking against the other in a tender embrace.

It only excited the raccoon more as he felt his mate's moans and gasps as they kissed. He picked up his pace once again till he was pounding into his lover like a jack hammer.

Shasha broke out of the kiss with a gasp for air which was quickly followed by a long drawn out moan as she felt her husband's manhood being rammed into her tight love canal. She laid her head back with her tongue laying limp out of her mouth. Subconsciously she tightened her limbs around her male.

Silver once again attacked her neck with soft nips and licks as she laid back. He smiled as he felt her hips thrust up into his as he hammered into her without resolve. The fiery tempest that was the instinct of mating and the lust he had for his wife was unending much like the love and wholeness they shared together at this very moment in time with one another and would only share together.

The coon's smile broadened as he took in the sounds the love his wife was voicing to him. Her little squeaks, squeals, grunts, moans and soft cries were all her words endearment, adoration and love, they were so intimate and un-doubtfully true that real words would only complicate the task and they came nowhere near how pure her reactions were.

Her cries of love and desire were soon heard too loud for her mates heart and soul to ignore. She felt one of his arms sneak underneath her and press against the middle of her back, pressing their bodies even more flushed together. She let out a shuddering moan and she shook in his arms as this primal act of getting closer detonated another climax.

A soft growl could be heard from her husband as he resisted to reach his peak of pleasure as she convulsed and her depths pulled on his shaft trying to get his essence. She gave a soft nip to his neck before she laid her head back once again, she knew that he could of reached his orgasm in the first five minutes but he always held out for her, which she was immensely grateful for.

"Shayush!" he growled as she tightened her womanhood around his member, this time on purpose. She looked at him innocently through her lust drunk hazed eyes as she panted with her tongue laying limply outside the side of her muzzle. "Not fair!" he accused knowing full well what she was doing.

"I want you to give me that hot coon cum Sil," she murred impatiently.

"Yo…..you're just goi…..going to…..have t…..have to wait like…..a good bitch," he panted out finally to his mate.

He shivered as he felt one of his wife's warm hands grasp his loins tightly, playing with them with great interest. No matter how hard she tried to persuade them to release their seed he wouldn't allow it, not yet at least.

Silver smashed his muzzle against his wife's lips once again and utterly dominated her tongue as he forced her down, but he started giving harder, sharper thrust into her, making her let out silent cries of pleasure-filled agony. He wanted her to reach her pinnacle of pleasure, it was what he always set out to do when they played in bed.

Their hips slapped together noisily as their love making took on a more furious and urgent side to release the built up pressure they could feel between their thighs. The coyote had started to let out soft little whines of anticipation and because of the now uncomfortable building pressure within her. The raccoon was no better off as he growled from the pent up feeling he was experiencing but he knew it was going to be over soon, and he wanted to get his wife there to.

"Fuck me, Fuck me Sil, fuck me!" she panted desperately.

Silver let out a dominant growl of approval to his wife's begging. He was almost there, just a little more and he would be there. And from how his mate's breath quickened and how she was clawing the hide of his back desperately, she was nearly there as well.

With a final thrust Silver buried himself as deep as he could into his wife's warm inviting depths. Shasha at the same time nearly let out a scream but it was muffled by her husbands muzzle, his tongue playing with hers. Her womanhood convulsed around her mate's member, milking all the seed that it could from him. Her arms and legs tightened around him as her orgasm detonated within her and made her entire body tingle in pleasure. All the pressure that had welled up inside her been released all at once was nearly too much for her to handle, which nearly made her fall unconscious from the overwhelming sensations.

She felt her husband's hot seed spill into her, enflaming her insides in a satisfying warmth that nothing else could reciprocate. The coyote looked up at her husband's face and found that he was panting with a small grin on his lips. He looked down at her and met her gaze before he gave her a soft tender kiss on her brow. She closed her eyes feeling tired but felt really good. Her male rolled them over so she was now laying on top of him and she let out a long moan as she felt his essence churn inside her and her womanhood sink even further on his member.

Her head rested on his chest, she still panted but it wasn't as bad as before. She felt one of her mate's arms tighten around her waist and his claws scratching the scruff of her neck which made her purr contently. She couldn't believe how he made her feel so good, just the way he touched her, kissed her, or just licked her always made her shiver in satisfaction but none of it ever compared to the afterglows of their lovemaking.

"Enjoying yourself?" Silver asked after a while, feeling his wife clutch at his chest fur and rubbing his chest. His member was still rock hard and deep within her depths. He moaned softly underneath his breath as he felt her walls pulling on his manhood and persuaded him to let out a few more spurts of seed which were short but relieving.

"Da," she breathed happily with a smirk from hearing his moan. She snuggled her head further into his silver fur. She could feel her man's warm essence deep within her womb and her love canal. She felt so full right now, and she was tempted to start another round to get another load of her husband's seed, but she could barely move, feeling too weak and tired to do anything but caress and stroke him.

"Good. So how do you feel?"

"Great my love," she murred. "I don't even have words to tell you how good I'm feeling."

"That's new," he mumbled as he closed his eyes, feeling ready for sleep. He smirked as he grasped her ass and gave a sharp hard thrust into her which got him a long angelic drawn out moan from his wife. He did it again and pushed himself into her till the tip of his shaft was pressed tightly against the entrance of her womb once again. Her womanly nectar and release mixed with his seed spilled out of her and left white streaks down the inside of her thighs and his loins when it dried but this didn't bother them.

"You're so fucking big," she sighed as she registered how deep he was actually inside her.

"I know, but you love it," he growled as she tightened the vice like grip she already had on his manhood.

"I love you," she whispered as she started drifting off.

"Love you too, Shasha, I'll see you in the morning, so sleep," he cooed to her already deaf sleep ears.

** So how did I do? Leave a review to tell me what you thought. Also I hope you enjoyed another chapter, so please favorite and follow my work and me if you enjoy my material. Sorry for long delay in updating anotyer chapter, I've been really busy this year, but I'll try to get these chapters out in a more descent pace, but I like to work on my chapters so we'll see won't we. So please enjoy and I hope the next chapter will be out sooner than this one and thanks to you guys that have reviewed thus far and have favorite my work and me and are now following as well. Till next time J.F.R.. **


	4. Chapter 4

Inheritance of the Canes

Chapter 4

Unusual Runs Ins

Leon Cooper

**Disclaimer: Hey everyone, so this story will start to focus more on Leon's life now, just wanted to get these three prior chapters done and I thought it was a nice way how to start a story before the chaotic years of being a teenager started. Also Leon is twelve in this, in the last three chapters he was eight nearly nine. So I hope you enjoy the following chapters from here on out as Leon grows up to be an adult. Thanks so far for your reviews and follows and favs, please send me a PM if you have questions, or review this story if you thought it was good. So have a good time and thanks to every single one of you. J.F.R.. The year is around 2011 or 2012, just so you guys have some preference of time. I know a lot of us are going to take a while to forgive Silver, but give him a chance.**

_Four Years Later….._

"I can't believe the test Mrs. Braddock gave us today!" Jeff exasperated as he sat down at a school lunch table, dropping his tray unceremoniously with a loud clatter which had gained everyone's attention but the two friends paid it no notice.

"I know man, easy wasn't it," Leon chuckled as he sat across from his best mate. "Not really a hard test as she claimed it to be, but we'll be keeping that to ourselves," Leon said opening his blue and black lunch box and pulling out his food from home.

The wolf-bird hybrid smirked and nodded his muzzle at the box. "You're mother still making your lunch I see and screw you I probably bailed on that test," he chuckled.

"No! Mamá hasn't made me lunch since I was nine man," Leon said shaking his head, tired of this reoccurring topic, though she did make him lunches occasionally, but Jeff didn't need to know that.

"Alright, alright mate, keep your knickers on," Jeff surrendered with his hands up somewhat, a grin plastered on his face.

"Sometimes Jeff, I don't really feel like I know you ," Leon said shaking his head.

"That might be for the best mate," Jeff said as he dug into his lunch with a plastic knife.

The two boys were quiet as they dug into their lunches, nothing of note to bring up to make descent conversation with. Leon's thoughts were on the training his father was putting him through with being the next Cooper. It was fun, but it did sort of worry him a bit. He wanted to be the best he could be and he didn't want to disappoint his adopted father, not that he ever could, unless he did something really out of order. This meant a lot to him, and in all honesty he wanted this, it felt like his calling and he didn't want to walk away from that. It was difficult trying to remember all the different techniques and tricks his ancestors had used when they were alive, but with his families support it took a lot of weight off his shoulders.

Surprisingly his mother had been supportive and helped him learn skills she learned in Interpol, it was mostly self defense skills and getting him to understand the laws. It was just a surprise that she would help him to become a thief when she stressed to his Dad and him how important it was to obey the laws and rules of society. On the contrary to what he thought originally she actually enjoyed training him with Papá.

Yet again she had shocked him with the knowledge she had about the Coopers, not only that but she actually could perform a lot of the Coopers moves. She had told him when Dad and her had been seeing each other for a while when younger they started sharing what they knew. She taught Sly how to fight and he taught her the way of a thief, though at first it had been difficult due to her not wanting to learn Sly's craft.

Speaking about craft, his father was very serious about teaching him everything he knew to make him a master thief. He wasn't mean or harsh or even well….like a drill sergeant. His adoptive father taught him at the pace that worked for both of them and was very calm and constantly teased him on his form or what he did wrong.

Papá…Papá was the same as he had always been and that was someone who he looked up to as a role model. This was because his father was kind, loving, supportive, chivalrous, intelligent, wise and he always had a quick witty response to anything that Leon said to make him laugh, also he had a great sense of humor. That and he was the first true friendly man he had ever met.

Still, there were problems here and there, nothing big but stuff he wasn't proud of. The occasional snap or back talk he did when he was overly stressed or when he was frustrated. Nothing serious, he hadn't ever cursed at his parents and he had no reason to and he never would either. He respected them too much to do that, and it would hurt his mother if he resolved to such levels, and his father would be highly disappointed. Guilt still ate at him when he had snapped at his parents on those occasions, and they had happened last year for goodness sake. It must be because he was so thankful to them and loved them so much he didn't want to lose the bond he had with them.

Leon shook his head breaking his wandering and unorganized thoughts and thought on something of a lighter note. His family was always a topic that cheered him up. Speaking of his family his brother and sister were five nearly six years old now and he couldn't be any happier with them. The three of them got along so well.

It was mainly Carmencita and him that did a lot of activities together while Allen, well Allen was different. He didn't act the same as everyone else. If Carmen and him were playing a video game, playing a board game or anything else, Allen would be in a corner doing his own thing, or in his room reading or playing with his toys, or writing.

Leon swore his brother must of written a novel or three by now because how much he wrote. He wasn't complaining or angry but he wanted to have a more close connection with his brother. They were close, but he shut a lot of people out, except their parents, who knew more about what Allen's allusiveness and what was wrong with him more than him or his sister.

From what their parents had told them, Allen had a form of Autism called Asperger's syndrome or disorder, which….well the easiest way to describe it was a development disorder that dampened the ability to socialize and communicate with people, but it wasn't just that simple. From what his parents had researched, learned, been told by doctors, and had studied by watching Allen, he had a unique case of it. It was unique like him, everyone was different from one another so it made sense his disorder was also unique to him.

Some examples were, he liked to collect items, it used to be pens, now it was bottle caps, and Leon helped him with that and kept any soda cap or if he could get his hands on them, from beer bottles, ones from trash cans or on the road. Allen's collection had reached like two thousand three months ago which was a lot. Leon didn't know too much about why he did this but it was amusing to see his brother doing it all the same. But that was only one of the things, he also noticed that Allen actually had a particular interest and that was in war, any war in fact. He would often spew the little amount of knowledge he knew about conflicts and he was always learning more, he was just fascinated with the concept of it.

Did get annoying sometimes but Leon didn't mind, he enjoyed discussing and sharing the conflicts he knew with his brother. That and Allen was getting to the age where he was actually starting to know logic and he often threw in his suggestions on how the conflicts could have been won, sometimes right sometimes wrong.

He was also very oversensitive to certain things. For example, Allen was sensitive to crowds, worse than he was when he was his age, but the reasons were different. Allen would get angry or be very jumpy around large crowds, and he hated people staring at him and whispering stuff about him, good or bad. Another one of his problems was loneness which most people like him experienced, they want to be with others but also don't or can't at the same time.

It took a lot of work to for him to have friends and that made it hard to keep relationships going for a long period of time. He hated being alone at his age. Leon once had to console his brother when he by accident avoided his brother for a day, mainly because he was busy with a project with Jeff for Life Science. The aftermath of that was not enjoyable, he had to comfort and calm his crying brother who thought that he hated him which he didn't, he could never hate his little brother, it would kill him inside to even do or think such a thing. Now, Leon always made sure to spend time with his brother, it didn't matter about time, just as long as they spent some time together.

The only other problem with his little brother was his anger. He had hard times with his emotions, he didn't seem to understand them, and because he couldn't understand them he became frustrated which quickly went to anger. He was still a bit difficult in that area but when he was younger it had been worse. Their parents joked with Allen, who had developed a good sense of humor for his age, that he was a nightmare to raise but it was a joke, it had been, but they loved all three of them very much.

Other than that, Allen was a mystery at this moment, and Leon and the rest of his family would just have to see what else they found out about him. Even with all this, Leon was spending as much time with Allen as he could, making it so they would have a strong and very close brother relationship, which would be good for the both of them. They had a different relationship then he did with their sister.

To put Carmencita simply, she was very much like their mother when she was a young cub, from what she had told them. She was a vixen at heart with a raccoon mixed in. She was teasing, sly and was very skillful on tricking her brothers to do something for her, mainly her chores. She enjoyed messing and playing rough with him and Allen. He also was like her in this area, he was mischievous and was slowly developing their father's suave and charm.

The two often roughed housed in the living room, it was play fighting as his parents put it, Leon wasn't used to this. He was a single child when he was born, or maybe he wasn't, but he never played fought at the orphanage. Real fights he had been dragged into in his old gang, and those weren't ones he liked to recall. With his siblings play fighting he would often times be brought into it, much to their parent's amusement. It seemed childish but Leon had to admit it was a lot of fun, it brought them together and it made his siblings happy.

Twice he had gone into his parent's office/slash gym and wrestling room and found his parents play fighting but unlike him and his siblings this seemed different. They nipping and biting each other roughly and they would kiss occasionally or give an affectionate lick. The first time he had walked in they had stopped immediately and they seemed embarrassed, the second time he left and just left them undisturbed. He didn't understand what the differences were, but he didn't have the courage to ask them about it, he was also certain that they wouldn't tell him. All in all Life for the Coopers was never dull and Leon wouldn't want it any other way.

Leon felt a sharp pain from his foreleg as Jeff kicked it hard. "Por qué el hombre!" the vulpine growled indigently at the lupine.

"You were out of it again and I…."

"So you kicked me!" Leon cut in angrily.

"I was snapping my fingers in front of your face and yelled at you. All I was trying to ask where the other three are?" Jeff finished and then leaned back into a more comfortable position.

"So where are the other three?" Leon asked with a smug smirk as he glared at his best friend challengingly.

"Ass," the hybrid muttered underneath his breath. "I don't know, where do you think they are? It's been ten minutes since lunch started so….who knows?"

"They'll be here, it's not like they have anywhere else to go, we're not exactly the most popular or liked group here," a smile formed on the fox's lips before he dug back into his food and his friend took suit.

A minute of silence passed before Jeff broke it once again. "So, have your eyes on a girl this year, or are you still not interested in girls yet?"

Leon let out a wearisome sigh, once again this question had brought its self up, it was like a weekly ritual for this question to be asked. "No, I haven't found anyone, and it's because I'm not interested in any of the girls here, well, there's a couple, but I am concentrating on my work and grades man," he explained, feeling his cheeks blush as a few of the girls he had in mind came to the front of his thoughts.

"Ah, ah, ah," Jeff scolded, " you said that you wouldn't do this, this year," Jeff's voice and demeanor changed and he looked at his pal seriously. "But honestly mate, you got to stop doing this, it isn't healthy. You got to stop locking yourself out from the world."

"You haven't seen the world like I have," Leon growled underneath his breath, and this made his pal close his mouth which had been open.

"I'm not arguing about that, but….come on pal…you have….alright let me rephrase this. Love, or whatever you call it, is out there, and it will find you, just please don't push it away. You may meet, and I'm not going to say this will happen, but you could meet your soul mate or the one you know, a girl that you might actually get along with and like. Alright mate?"

"Fine, I give you my word, just drop this from now on okay?" Leon mumbled in defeat. "But," he added with a serious and actually intimidating voice, " do not in any way sabotage it, do not tell them about my past background about the gang life, that's something I will only bring up, got it?" Leon didn't mean to sound harsh, but Jeff was a joker and a teaser at the best of times, he loved his best pal like a brother, but he sometimes did stuff that was really stupid for their age.

"I promise man, I would never do that to you," he grinned mischievously. "But don't think you're off the hook, I'm going to bug you and this special girl when you find her, or when she sweeps you off your feet."

"Fine, whatever. Now can we just drop this topic?" Jeff nodded smugly, feeling very accomplished of himself. It once again fell silent between the two friends, and they concentrated on their food and only to try and block out the noise of the other people around them.

Though the chatter from the tables around them didn't let up on their conversations and noise. Leon was able to push it out so he could have some time to his own thoughts and just shut everyone out for a bit. Though he did not let his guard or awareness down, he didn't trust people enough to leave him alone. His friends were the exception, but mainly everyone else left him alone. Yet somehow just like everyone it seemed he did get bullied and picked on by a group of other kids. It didn't bother him but these people were a group of their own, they always put in an effort to pick on him and his pals. It was starting to get tiring, but it was school so what else could he suspect.

"Hey!" greeted one of their other friends, finally.

Leon looked up from his lunch and saw that it was Sebastian, though he already knew who it was from his voice.

Sebastian was around the same age Leo and Jeff were, and like the rest of their group, all in the same year. He was a Burmilla cat with light downy blue fur with sharp black patterns and marks integrated in as well. He also had black eyes, a steel like gray eyebrow length hair that he most of the time had slicked back or brushed to one side. Other than that there wasn't much more remarkable about him, he was scrawny and always seeming to be growing taller. He was taller than Jeff, but an inch shorter then Leon, for now that was.

"'Ey," Jeff replied emotionlessly as he was scribbling down answers on his math homework.

"What's up Seb?" Leon inquired, looking up from his lunch and clearing his mind of his previous thoughts.

"Not much, just got out of Geology," the feline said waving a hand dismissively, trying to avoid the subject. "Some of the dumb asses wouldn't shut up so we all got held back for ten minutes," he shook his head in mock disapproval.

"Ah, well don't let that happen again," Jeff said his tone taking a more serious side. Sebastian just shook his head and muttered a retort, a small grin on his lips.

"So where are the other two?" Leon asked curiously.

"Oh, you know, beating around the bush," the cat shook his head while rolling his eyes.

Jeff smirked to this and let out a soft chuckle. "I swear those two will be beating around each other till our fur, and may I dare say my charming plumage dwindles to a more distinguished gray then our dear friend's father," Jeff waved a hand at Leon and gave a little curt bow.

"Jeff you give actors a bad name," the feline accused, trying to keep a straight face. It fell and all of them shared a brief laugh.

"No, but really," Jeff said his voice sobering up to discuss the sensitive topic. "Braden and Keith," he paused for a moment, struggling to find words. "They're really good guys don't get me wrong, but the way they try to approach each other is dumb. They've known each other as long as we have all been friends, but they just can't get it across to each other that they want more," the wolf-bird hybrid stopped and leaned back a bit, but that was difficult to do on a bench. "From each other, so calm down girls," Jeff said seriously with a smirk, which got a couple chuckles and shakes of the head.

"That doesn't really answer the question," Leon shook his head, amused but somewhat annoyed that his pal had taken it another way. "But…..yeah, they're relationship is complicated. We all know that they are in to each other, but they both…."

"Promised us not to tell the other, yata, yata, yata," the three said in sync due to how many times they had said it together. They nodded their heads with small smiles.

"Sad, really. They're both into the other, but neither of them know that the other is into them," the feline mumbled, rubbing his temples tiredly.

"I…..I heard…..well actually, Keith told me he is actually trying to ask out Ryan," Leon got out.

"Shiiiiiit!" Jeff exclaimed-drawled out. "Braden is going to go ballistic or he's going to be depressed as hell, again."

"It's what he told me," Leon said somewhat defensively, just in case they didn't believe him. "He said that he was getting tired of waiting for Braden to make a move or to show any interest in him, that and he doesn't even know if Braden is gay. We all know how they are, they get picked on a lot about what they wear, and act. Mainly Braden because of how he talks," Leon explained to them. "We may have to prod them in the right direction, or just wait and hope that they finally get the courage to just do it," he finished bluntly.

"Yeah." "Yep," his friends agreed. "So, anyone got your eye? Yet?" Sebastian asked, changing the topic, a sinister look in his eyes, and his small evil smirk didn't help.

"Urrhhhhhhh. No! Will you guys drop it all ready!" the vulpine growled irritably.

"How about Riely Lockwood?" the feline inquired ignoring Leon's plea, watching his friends expression and reactions closely.

"What about her, I know she's in some of my classes, but I don't know anything about her or anything really. At best she's just a person that's in a few of my classes," he admitted.

"Who, that kangaroo chick?" the lupine asked the feline.

"Yeah her," the cat answered, smirking internally. He saw the look in Leon's eyes and the way he reacted. He had at least some interest in her, but he was too afraid to approach her. Or maybe he was reading too much into it, as he did from time to time.

"Man, she's good looking, but not my type. She's too much of a tomboy and a rebel for my liking, and most of the other guys her… actually all the guys here," he admitted. "She's a wrestler…no martial artist…..ahhhh something like that. Most guys don't like to be with a women who can easily kick their ass, well except your Dad, Leo," Jeff corrected himself thoughtfully. "And also from what I heard from another guy who tried to ask her out, she isn't…..well…shit, it was," he paused for barely a second remembering how his father put it with some women. "I don't mean this to sound rude, but she's not at all submissive, she doesn't act well with romantic kind of affections, she seems not interested in that sort of thing, what I've heard. I don't think she's gay or bi so who knows."

"Your Dad's completely the same, he's scared of pissing your Mom off, so don't think it's just my family," Leon accused while laughing humorously, and yet feeling deep down a pang of an emotion he didn't recognize. Someone else asking out or trying to be with Riely hit something, but he didn't know what. He shook it off, he didn't really know who she was, really.

Jeff shook his head from his friends comeback, a small smirk on his lips but didn't say anything more about it. There would be time for that later and there were other things to talk about. He was about to ask the question that they always asked each week till the feline beat him to it.

"What are we doing this weekend, or Friday?"

"I just want to stay home, my mamá is home Friday night so I just want to spend time with my family," Leon declared, the other two nodded and understood, his parents had to do a lot of work away from home.

"Jeff?" Sebastian inquired.

"Seb?" the lupine asked.

"Damn it Wirdie," the feline exclaimed humorously.

"Ahh I got nothing, just homework, unless my family makes plans in the next few days," the hybrid replied, with a yawn.

"Right, well if we can't hang out, we can always play Saturday night, Reach?"

"Only for a bit, but around ten to two if I keep it quiet" Leon mumbled.

"Same here arseholes ," Jeff said rubbing his head.

"That's fine, I'll ask the other two when they get here," the cat said with a grin.

"Wait it's only four player on campaign, so what are we doing?" Leon asked wanting to know what he was getting himself into.

"Well if both of them want to play we'll do multiplayer for an hour, I'm not doing four hours of that. Also if we do play and the others don't, we'll play it on legendary campaign," Sebastian got mixed looks of disbelief and pure shock.

"Well, there's goes a peaceful night!" Jeff chuckled. "Well, unless someone doesn't stick me with a plasma grenade?" the lupine looked at the feline accusingly.

"Your death was an accidental launch of a suicide grunt that launched another grunt at you, which Leon also stuck, so it blew you up in mid process…"

"It was a team effort," Leon added in with a chuckle.

"Hate you!" the cat said from being cut off.

"Give me the damn grenade!" Leon softly shouted in false anger.

"Oh yeah," Seb laughed heartily. "Jeff was so pissed after that he demanded our grenade and we stuck him."

"Well in another news un-game related?" Jeff asked both of his friends wanting to get off the topic because of that night.

"Where are they?" Leon took out his pocket watch and glanced at the time. He had gotten it last year as a gift from his father. "It's been fifteen minutes since lunch started.

"Don't ask me," the feline raised a hand and waved it dismissively.

"Well, what else is there to talk about?" the vulpine asked and that killed the conversation. Whenever anyone asked that, no one had anything to talk about.

"Uhhhh," the avian-lupine got out, before scratching the back of his head. "Not much, not much."

"And just like the back stabbing thief you are, you betrayed us," the feline replied.

"Well I'm out, see you later nerds?" Leon smirked grabbing his bag and leaving with that playful insult that their whole group adopted.

"Jackass," Jeff mumbled.

"Loser," Sebastian got out as Leon was a few feet away from their table.

The vulpine simply shook his head in amusement as he left the cafeteria to go somewhere quiet for a bit, maybe the library, or one of the sports fields. Either one would do. It was the middle of January, and it was very hot this Summer. The library was starting to sound more and more desirable at this moment due to having fans and its ac. He could do some extra research into his history project about the Australian pilots in World War I, that and he could look up more history of his ancestors, his Cooper ancestors. The more he knew the better, and he found their stories and the history surrounding them interesting.

Leon came out of his ponderings for a moment to see where he was. He had blanked out again. It was starting to become a reoccurring habit, that he was trying to break. It was okay now, but he didn't want to be older doing a heist or anything really and had blanked out to find himself arrested or in an overturned vehicle. It wasn't something people normally worried about but he wanted to be the best he could be and at the top of his game for any scenario that came his way.

He stopped in the middle of a hallway fall of lockers where there was more corridors connecting to the rest of the school. It was like an intersection in a city or a town. Four ways to go, and he hadn't an idea where to go. He rubbed the back of his head, shaking his head while looking to the floor. This blanking out had to stop or at least lessen, but it was hard for him, he was always thinking, there was always something to think about and he most of the time became captivated by them. He looked to his left and then to his right and then in front of him.

Leon let out a sigh in defeat, he didn't remember where he was in the school exactly. He had been here for, well nearly as long as Jeff had been, a year difference separated the time between the two. Leon had been going here for five years, while Jeff had been going here for six years. One would expect Leon to know his way around the school but sometimes he just forgot where to go because over time it became routine then it was just simple automatic unconscious behavior for him. His body literally took him to where it had to go at a specific time, it was mechanical in a way, that was what school was most days.

His gaze shifted from the ground to the corners of the hallways looking at the small tiled wooden plagues which gave locker numbers and class numbers down each corridor, it also gave directions to places like the gym, the lunchroom, the counseling office, the main office, the check in office and the library were all examples on what were given on these plagues. He scanned over them quickly and found where the library was. It was too his right, but he knew it was on the second floor of the school so he would have to go up.

He took the corridor to his right heading to a place that was quiet most of the time, not many people were going to libraries now. Computers were improving all the time and now their course's books were starting to be downloadable from the internet. Leon and his friends preferred using books for school work. They may have been harder to carry about and stuff into their lockers but they were reliable. They didn't need batteries, or to be handled extra carefully. All they needed was the students respect and to keep them in good shape by taking good care of them. That and it didn't give them migraines and eye-graines. Alright, books gave them headaches, but the eye strain wasn't as bad as it was with computers. Advantages and disadvantages with either way you think of it.

Leon took his watch out of his pocket to look at the time but as he did someone came around the corner and ran into him sending them both crashing to the cold polished rubber tiled floors. Leon's watch was thrown out of his hand but had stayed connected to his jeans from the thin silver chain. The vulpine wasn't as fortunate as his watch because he landed on his back hard and jarring his neck so his head didn't crash with it. He let out a groan and decided to rest his head on the floor, he couldn't be bothered to get up.

The fox's ears twitched as he heard the other person let out a growl and a few curses. He closed his eyes, he wasn't in the mood to deal with someone arguing right now.

"'Hey, need a hand up?" Leon opened his eyes and looked up into the face of a kangaroo girl with chestnut brown eyes and gold-blond hair, part of her muzzle was a healthy beach sand. It covered a third of her muzzle starting from her mouth except on the top her muzzle where it went past halfway ending in a round tip.

The Cooper looked at her offered hand and took it gratefully, glad that she wasn't yelling at him. She pulled him to his feet easily with one arm and she had a small smile painted on her muzzle, somehow she found this amusing.

"Sorry about that," Leon said earnestly, wringing his hands and keeping his gaze away from her eyes and face, he wasn't the best at meeting people.

"Nah, that was my fault cobber, sorry about that. I'm in a hurry to get to the gym," she said, while shrugging her back pack more comfortably onto her shoulders.

"Well, glad to be in your way then…." he waved a hand toward her, not knowing her name. He acted chivalrous and confident though he was anxious.

_What are you worrying about? _He thought to himself angrily.

"Riely Lockwood," she said with a small smile.

_Crap!_ Leon thought to himself for a brief second. He had to admit he liked her smile. _Damn you Jeff and Seb! _

" I am….."

"Leon Cooper, I know," she said with a chuckle. "Your sort of a celebrity around here, so it would be stupid if I didn't know who you were," she said with a glimmer of sarcasm in her voice. "I mean, who wouldn't know Sly Cooper the international thief and Inspector Carmelita Fox's son," she grinned as she saw him get flustered.

"Well, sorry for not knowing your name then," he got out quietly, feeling embarrassed, he didn't like it when people knew who he was when he didn't exactly know them that well.

"That's alright," she looked at one of the clocks on one of the corridors walls and she started to shuffle impatiently. "Hey, I got to go, I really need to get going," she said.

"Okay, umm, so do….." he thought for a moment. "How about if I come with you?" he asked.

"…." the kangaroo girl's eyes narrowed as she studied him, for what he did not know. A few uncomfortable seconds went by for the vulpine and he was starting to regret asking. "Alright, on one condition though," she stated bluntly.

"What is it?" Leon asked curiously with a hint of trepidation. What did she want from him?

"Well don't go telling anyone about this, it also depends on you, but just don't invite your friends if you do," she said with a grin seeing that she had peaked his interest when he became more curious.

"You're not going to tell me till you show me are you?" Leon asked, a mischievous shine in his eyes, one that was very much like his fathers.

"Yep," she said with a chuckle.

"Well, show me then," Leon sighed in false mirth.

"Alright cobber," Riely said before she shrugged the strap to her pack. She then started jogging down the way she was going before they ran into each other, they had been talking for a while and she wanted to get to where she was going.

Leon jogged after her but kept behind her so she was guiding him to where they were heading. That, and he didn't want to get in her way again and end back up on the floor if she suddenly made a turn and he was in her path. It wasn't like she had hurt him but he had no wish to end up sprawled out again on the floor. Also it gave him some time to actually get a good look at her without having to snap his attention back to the teacher or his work.

The Cooper was in no ways an un-chivalrous man, well boy in his case. And he was in no way checking her out and having immature ideas and obscene thoughts about her. It was just from everything he had heard about Riely, it wasn't particularly good. She was seen as a rude, mean and pompous bitchy tomboy, as the girls and some of her failed suitors put it. Yet here he was tailing after her, and actually had a somewhat short decent conversation with her. She could be acting, he reasoned with himself, but it didn't feel like that. Leon had an extra sense, and that was being able to detect when people were acting and not giving off their true intention and lying through their teeth. Riely though, was bluntly honest when she talked to him, except when she was being devious about divulging where they were going and what she was actually going to show him.

Where she was taking them was at the back of his mind for the moment of time. He was studying and memorizing everything about her outer appearance and how she portrayed herself to the world with what she wore. The kangaroo was indeed a tomboy from what he could tell. She wore a dark pair of boys jeans with a tan leathered belt with an Australia shaped buckle, a black t-shirt with an ivory skull of a wolf on it with swords behind it and she was also wearing a pair of black and gray Nike Air Maxs with crimson red laces. He had to admit she looked good in it and he couldn't really see her in anything else at the moment, mainly because he had just met her and he still didn't know all the much about her.

Not that many people could unless they were very skilled at reading people from what they wore or were just sneaky stalkers. All he knew right now is that she dressed like an average guy did and she had an interesting hair cut. Her golden blond hair at the front on her right side was shaved down to the fur starting from her ear and curved inwardly to where it met where her hair grew without interference and made a bang covering the left side of her face, giving her this mysterious yet naturally alluring appearance. At the back she had it braided in a tail with a band securing the top and one at the bottom making a brush like tail tip. It was a different kind of hair style but he liked it, it gave her character and made her stand out like a rebel, which fit her personality perfectly from what he knew about her so far.

Leon kept his muzzle shut till they got the gym but it wasn't as deserted as it seemed to be during lunch. There was someone there, leaning against a wall with her arms crossed. She seemed to be waiting for someone. The vulpine connected the lines and knew that whoever this woman was, was waiting for Riely.

"So why are you…..well, why are we here then?" he asked aloud, not caring who answered the question.

"Well, as I said I would show you, but we're here because this is who normally trains me to box when I'm in school, normally a half hour to forty minutes a day," Riely started to explain as the woman walked over to them, eyeing the fox with a scrutinizing eye. "Today though, I was running late, I had a project to finish the final touches to."

"The one for English, I thought that was you in Mrs. Richards class," Leon said thoughtfully.

"Nice to know that you know about us normal people," she said with a grin.

"Hey, I'm not like some celebrity kid who thinks he's better than everyone," Leon said with a soft chuckle. He had a feeling this was going to be a common occurrence with her, but he didn't mind.

"So if you two are done wasting my time by talking, I would like to at least get a couple minutes of practice done with you Riely," the older woman said with a hint of amusement in her voice. Leon noticed she was a kangaroo as well. Her glossy brown hair was pulled back into a single long French braid behind her back, and her green eyes were kind but held a sternness in them that the vulpine hadn't seen in the other teachers.

"Right, umm, Leon," Riely said rubbing her arm feeling foolish. "this is my Aunt, Sarah Lockwood, my mother's sister, Aunty this is Leon, a friend of mine," Riely mumbled the last part, not so sure about the vulpine yet.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Lockwood?" the vulpine greeted unsurely.

"I'm married," the older woman smiled, seeing the relieved expression on the boys face. "I'm the wrestling coach, but that's just one of my job, but most of the time I'm the weight training teacher," she explained to him.

"I've heard about you, I just didn't know who you were," Leon admitted.

"Well, I'm sorry to cut this short Leon, but it's really time Riely gets some practice in, or she's going to be grumpy later," she teasingly caressed her niece's cheek who swatted the hand away giving a disapproving whine which was all that kangaroos could do, they couldn't growl.

The vulpine got a deathly glare from the younger woman when he chuckled and he gave an apologetic smile. She simply shook her head rolling her eyes slightly, some amusement hidden in her facial features, but other than that she kept her gaze on her Aunt.

"Well, I should go, I wouldn't want to interrupt anything you two have planned and…."

"How about you stay, Riely could use an actual partner today, instead of wailing on my practice gloves," Mrs. Lockwood said with a thoughtful but serious expression.

"Ummmm, I don't think that's a good idea," the vulpine shot out, not really up to fighting even if it was sparring. "Wouldn't we get in trouble, and seriously I don't know the first thing about boxing," the last part was a lie.

He knew a lot about it, mainly due to his father teaching him all that he knew from his brother, Murray. Also his mother knew a lot about it too, not like a professional but enough for self defense and to let off steam when she needed it. In all both his parents passed down what they knew to him, which consisted of a lot of hand to hand combat, his parents didn't think he was ready to use a real firearm, yet. He agreed with that much, he didn't like guns, they brought up bad memories.

Leon looked between the two woman and they just looked at him, not believing that he was making up excuses to get out of it. For one he hadn't really sparred with a girl his age and he didn't really feel like trying it out today. He had sparred with his mother but that was different. Secondly, he didn't want to get in trouble, he hadn't actually gotten into trouble in school, he had nearly a few times but that was just because people expected it was him because who his father was, but it had always been someone else.

"Mr. Cooper you won't get into trouble, I'm the teacher here and I can just say I was seeing If you two were any good at this sport, so don't worry," Mrs. Lockwood explained. The fox looked at her with surprise. "Word passes quickly when the news was that the famous master thief's son is going to our school," she said with some small amount of amusement. Leon groaned, he was getting sick of people knowing him before he knew them. "Any ways, if you're afraid of fighting a girl, don't worry, Riely acts more like a boy in the ring…well all the time actually ," she explained.

"Fine, it's not like I have anything better to do today," Leon sighed.

"We'll head to the wrestling room, the floors padded so you two won't get as hurt," the teacher led them to where they had to go, Riely was popping the joints in her hands, and neck, loosening them up and getting ready for the small match. Her muzzle had a small smile and she smiled at him excitedly. It wasn't as if she was going to beat him to a pulp, like some of the people he knew would love to do.

Though this entire scenario was a new experience and even though he wasn't really prepared for any of this, he stayed calm and kept his head clear of any distracting thoughts. If he was going to do this, then he wanted to at least give this a try. He had a few questions which weren't clear to him at the moment.

"Our school doesn't have a boxing team or sport, so where do you actually go to do this Riely?"

"There's a gym that has a boxing ring not too far from the school, maybe eight blocks away. That's where my mother normally takes us to practice," she said offhandedly.

"What's the club called?"

"Lucky guess," she smirked, not to his knowledge but she was impressed, she liked brains, not just brawns in guys, not that she was interested in him like that. " Albany Boxers, it started up around forty years ago or something like that. My grandfather and a couple of his mates started it all up."

"So I guess you're in it then?" he asked, enjoying this talk with her. He normally couldn't hold a conversation with most girls his age, they were either bored in the first three minutes, or just a bit too stuck up for him to deal with.

"Yeah, I'm hoping to get into the ring this year," she added, her voice taking on a wistful one.

"Ring?"

"Each year my club and others come together from the other counties and cities and we box till there's a winner. The champion club goes to nationals, and if they win, well you're the best club in Australia. I mean there are different age groups, like twelve versus twelve, thirteen versus thirteen, and so on. I'm hoping to win this year, so the more practice the better I'll be off," she explained.

"Cool," the vulpine said softly.

"Okay enough you two, we're here and we only have twenty minutes before lunch is over," the older kangaroo said with a sigh. She had a feeling she was going to see this fox more often after this. She had a good hunch, these two were getting along well with one another. Furthermore they seemed to have a connection, her hunches were always accurate, thus far anyways.

Riely's aunt threw them both a pair of boxing gloves which they put on. "Well, clean fight, so that means no hitting below the belt, holding, tripping, pushing, biting, or spitting, I'm talking to you about the biting Leon," she got a fake angry glare from the vulpine which made her chuckle.

"And I'm talking to you Riely about under the belt," she warned seriously to her niece.

"Ahhhh, joy kill," Riely mumbled underneath her breath getting a snicker from Leon. She gave him a look and the fox realized that it wasn't a joke and he mouthed a silent "oh".

"Box!" Sarah yelled to the two.

Both Leon and Riley took an upright stance and angled their bodies at each other. The vulpine had his fists up, ready to guard his face if he needed to and he got some distance between him and his opponent so he could see her coming when she made a move.

The kangaroo bounced on her feet as she circled the fox who was doing likewise. Neither made a move, both anticipating and waiting for a small mistake that would leave an opening for the other to make their first move. Both their eyes were darting from their opponents eyes to their legs, arms and the small distance that separated them. Their ears twitched occasionally from the small sound surrounding them which consisted of the soft rhythm of their breathing and the little chatter they could hear from the halls as students started walking about before class.

Leon stumbled over one of his feet when he heard a bang from outside the wrestling room but he balanced himself out just as quick, but this was the opening his opponent had been waiting for.

Riely hopped the small distance between them and made a jab for the vulpine's face but he bobbed and weaved underneath her punch and gave a cross punch which she blocked. He made a quick jab and she bobbed her head to the right but was quickly met by an uppercut to her jaw which snapped her head back and made her stumble back a few steps. To the vulpine's surprise she shook it off quickly and seemed unfazed by it. He was quick and had a good punch but he was going to need more than that and quick footwork.

_Gonna need more than that yeh little rodent! _Riely thought somewhat annoyed about him getting the first punch.

Leon made another jab before the kangaroo girl could get one of hers in but she blocked him and he felt a quick but hard punch to his sternum which made instinctively made him curl up on himself as all his breath left his lungs. He made a quick jab to get her away but she crossed punched him in the cheek and he stumbled and lost his footing, but he rolled back up and got to his feet, still coughing for breath. His jab had grazed his ribs and she had stepped away from him and brought her arm over his and nailed him.

"Alright Leon?" Riely asked with genuine concern, she didn't want to hurt him, this was for fun after all, she was frustrated that he had gotten her so quickly bit she wasn't angry at him per se, more herself.

"Fine, you got good arms," he smirked back with glint of irritation in his eyes, he wanted to get even.

"Comes with practice," she said after she had bobbed her head back avoiding a punch by an inch," and hitting the gym and working out."

Leon tried something different, he jumped to her outside right and swung his arm wildly and she sidestepped it flawlessly but he quickly spun around facing her. He gave a jab to her gut, she took it and he made another jab for her face but she blocked up. The fox didn't let his fist land but brought it back and made a cross punch exactly when she lowered her gloves to see what happened and that's when he got her in the side of the head. Her head turned from the punch and her guard went down or so it seemed. Leon went for an uppercut buck she bobbed her head back once again and hopped backwards before she lunged forward with a left hook to Leon's jaw.

The vulpine collapsed to his left and landed heavily, feeling dazed from the punch, his neck had popped and he hit his temple on the mat, which made everything around him feel fuzzy and moving faster than it should be. He faintly heard Mrs. Lockwood say, "Enough," but he caught it. Leon was panting slightly as he tried to lift himself up, but he still felt off balanced.

"Sorry, Leon?" he felt a soft warm hand grasp him by his right arm and haul him up to his feet. He shook off the apology, there was no need for it, it was a fare match. He swayed and nearly fell over again, but Riely held his shoulder in a firm but soft grip to keep him up. Even through his dazed thinking Leon realized that Riely had amazing hands, they were soft, firm, svelte and very feminine. His body shivered from the pleasurable touch and he hoped she hadn't noticed. He didn't see it but she smiled smugly from his reaction, but if anyone was to call her out on it she would deny it.

"I'm fine, just a bit dazed thank you," the vulpine said breaking the sudden silence that had settled.

"You sure?" Riely, asked concerned, looking him in his unnaturally storm gray blue eyes.

"Yeah, completely, that was fun," Leon smiled amusedly. Seriously, he was tougher than that.

"Alright," the kangaroo girl smiled back warmly. "You're pretty good, I mean not like the best, but no one my age can normally get as many punches on me as you did, or last as long without just keeping their distance," she complemented, helping him to get the gloves off, which he was struggling with.

"My parents thought it would be good if I learned self-defense, but I never thought I would be using it for fun," he admitted.

"Well….." Riely was cut off from the bell ringing loudly in their ears from the small confined space.

"All right you two," Sarah said, pushing herself off the padded wall that she had been leaning on. "It was a good fight, now it's time to head to class," she headed for the door and looked back at her niece. "Lock up on the way out would you Rie-Rie," she smirked evilly from the nick name she gave her niece who hated it. Riely glared at her angrily.

"And try not to get too distracted you too," her niece mouth fell open from shock and she scoffed, trying to get some words out but not a sound left her muzzle. Her face instantly turned crimson but her tanned sand fur hid it, Leon's cream colored fur didn't hide at all and his blush was quite evident. Sarah laughed as she closed the door and left.

A few moments of awkwardness passed over, and Riely was still holding Leon up though he could stand on his own already. "Well, I got to go, my next class is on the other side of the school, so see you later I hope," Leon broke away from the kangaroo girl. He picked up his bag and slinging it over his shoulder then slipped his socks and shoes on, having taken them off before they boxed like Riely had.

"Yeah I guess so…" Riely said somewhat hesitantly. Getting her footwear back on her feet. Leon looked at her feet out of the corner of his eyes, noticing she pained her claws a dark blue. He admitted to himself that she had nice well kept feet. He shook these thoughts, not knowing where they were coming from.

_Damn hormones, and growing up in general. _Leon growled to himself in his head. _But she is attractive, I can't deny that. _He looked up from her feet to her legs, then stopped himself. He was starting to act rude and they had just met, he didn't want her to think he was just there to ogle over her.

Riely noticed the fox's staring but didn't bring it up for some reason. She would have normally called someone out on this, not liking to be goggled over or stared over, but she didn't mind with Leon. Him having his eyes on her feet was strange though she had to admit, but she didn't understand why men did this.

_I guess Leon's still a male when it comes down to it. _The kangaroo thought to herself, but she could care less. As long as he didn't start acting weird and perverted about it then she didn't mind if he snuck in a glance once in a while. Deep down she liked the somewhat subtle attention, it gave her some evidence that told her she wasn't unattractive. She didn't like dressing up like normal girls her age but she did care about how she looked, she just spent a lot less time getting herself ready.

She actually enjoyed his company overall, and she was starting to consider him a friend. "Oh wait!" she yelled as she got her stuff together. The vulpine halted in the door and looked back at her as she ran over to him. "Here take this in case you're interested and if your parents will let you," she placed a black plastic card into his hand. He looked at it and it had in Silver letters, "Albany Boxers," printed on it, with its place of address and phone number.

"Thanks, and I'll think about it and talk to my parents about it too," he said thoughtfully. His tone must of indicated something else because he noticed that the kangaroo's ears lowered somewhat. "Hey, I give you my word alright," he promised her and she perked back up again. He stepped out of the room and she followed after him after she locked up.

"See yeh around cobber," she said and pulled him by the front of his shirt and pressed her muzzle near his ear, startling him but he didn't back away. "Don't look over me that much Leon, it's going to take a lot more than charm," she let go and teased him by giving him a soft peck on the side of his cheek making his eyes go wide in surprise. She gave him a good slug to his left arm making it go numb. He rubbed his arm in surprise as she ran off but not before she called over her shoulder. "Don't look into too much cobber."

The Cooper shook his head and rolled his eyes before he looked up towards the ceiling.

_Well Lord, thanks for the strangest of bump ins. _The vulpine thought to himself. Leon had a feeling he was going to being seeing Riely Lockwood a lot more often.


	5. Chapter 5

Inheritance of the Canes

Chapter 5

Glad to be Home

Carmelita Cooper

**Disclaimer: Hey everyone, I just want to thank every single one of you for reviewing, favorite-ing and following my work. I could and would write this story without reviews or anything but getting them means a lot, thanks guys you're the best. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and for those of you who are Silver fans, there will be more about him later on, as I said he plays a big part in this story, I think so anyways. Also I just wanted everyone to know that I'm shortening chapters up now, they will be roughly 3-5k in length and the seldom long ones will be 6-9k, this is so I can more chapters out and because I want to do more povs from other characters.**

**A bit of a long two paragraphs but just bare with me here. So here's a question and I hope you guys answer this, majority rules in this decision. So far I have had no complaints about time lines, but do you guys want me to start to precise dates so you can follow it easier? Post it in the reviews or send a message my way. Thanks again everyone, I hope your enjoying this story because I am. Yours truly Admiral Ominous, or JFR. **

_That Friday Evening Around 4:30 P.M..…_

Carmelita was resting her head against the head rest of the plane seat, getting some rest before she got home to her family. It wasn't coming easy to her, but this wasn't because of the other passengers and their noise. She had solved that problem with some ears plugs. They were uncomfortable but that was a small price to pay for some peace and quiet. What kept her from a peaceful nap was her thoughts and her body. She was excited and anxious to see her kids and mate again, it had been three weeks since she had last seen them, with her own eyes at least and not across a screen.

The second problem was her own body betraying her, literally. She wanted to be touched intimately, to be held, to be kissed and mainly to be wrapped in her mates strong arms and to be pressed into his warm fur. Her body's natural yearning wasn't anything knew or unexpected, it had settled into a normal reaction when she was away from her male for so long. Three quarters of a month wasn't long for people who were used to their spouses being away for long stretches of time. For this vixen though, it was just too much time away from home.

_Just another hour till we land then another thirty minutes till I see Sly, then an hour to get home and see our kids. _The vixen thought to herself, feeling desperate and frustrated that time was taking longer for her.

She just wanted to be home, to be able to cuddle in her bed, to be in her home and just being with her family. Was that too much to ask, to be with _her _family_? _It seemed like it was sometimes, but she just had to be patient and calm herself down. But being patient wasn't always one of her strong suits, but that was before she met a certain thief that was.

_Errrhhhhh! Tonight Ringtail, I'm not letting you get any rest because of this! _Carmelita thought to herself with a soft unnoticed growl. It wasn't his fault, but she needed someone to pin this on and her husband was a good suspect. He was always a good target to take this kind of blame, he had made her a dependable and domesticated woman, before they had met it had been a lot different.

The vixen was brought out of her thoughts when she felt someone touch her shoulder but she ignored it, thinking that someone bumped her. It had happened again and she willed her eyes open and saw that a stewardess was trying to get her attention. She pulled out one of her ear plugs and that's when the female weasel asked her question again.

"Can I get you anything Miss, or should I say Misses?" she asked seeing the ring out of the corner of an eye.

"Misses, and just some water, por favor," Carmelita said softly, seeing that the older woman next to her was asleep.

"That's a nice accent you got there, where you from?" the weasel with short spiky light brown hair inquired as she started getting the passenger's drink. Her blue eyes were genuinely curios and didn't hold any other intentions.

"Spanish, Italian and French," she answered.

"That explains why I couldn't tell, well here yeh go miss," she handed the vixen the drink carefully who took it gratefully.

"Well, where's the lucky man then?" she asked again, seeing as the other flight attendant was busy with the other passengers so she couldn't move the cart down.

"At home with the kids," Carmelita smiled fondly, glad to have someone to talk to.

"I'm guessing he's a stay at home Dad?" she straightened out her uniform.

"No, we have our own business and we take shifts with work and taking care of the kids."

"Oh, what's your guys' business?"

"Private Investigators," the vixen was finding the conversation pleasant so she didn't mind chatting with the other woman.

"That sounds fun, but I guess you'd rather be home with your family huh?" now that Carmelita listened to her and gave her a better look over she discovered that the weasel was in her late maybe early forties.

"Si, how'd you guess?" the vixen chuckled, was it that easy to read her?

"When we came over here I noticed the look on your face. I have kids of my own so I know how you feel," she smiled warmly at the vixen and the vixen smiled back, her friends had told her she had a contagious smile and it was true.

"My husband's worse," Carmelita admitted.

The stewardess laughed softly from that. "You got yourself a good husband it sounds, is he good with kids?"

"Very, the kids adore him and hate it when he leaves for work, but it's the same when I go," she told the older lady.

"Well….." the weasel noticed that her co-worker was done with his passengers,"….I have to go back now, good talking with yeh….?"

"Misses Cooper," the vixen told her.

"Misses Courts, well have a good rest of the flight dear, you'll be home soon," and with that she left with the cart with the other flight attendant to serve the other passengers.

With nothing else to do Mrs. Cooper put the other ear plug back in and closed her eyes and soon found herself falling into a dreamless kip.

The last thought that crossed her mind before her heavy lids fell was. _What a nice woman, wonder if I'll bump into her again. _With nothing else the vixen in her early thirties was out cold for the remainder of the flight.

_Hour and a half later….._

It had been half an hour since Carmelita had gotten off the plane, she had gotten her luggage and was now waiting for a certain raccoon to show up. He said he would see her before she went to get her bags. They both had basic cell phones and she had texted him asking him where he was but she hadn't gotten a reply yet. At the very back and in the deepest part of her thoughts she was slightly worried, but there was no reason for her to jump to conclusions, yet. Her husband could handle himself and she just remained positive about everything at the moment, it didn't help to overstress and worry about small things like this.

Mrs. Cooper was just standing near the exit which lead out to the busses and beyond that the parking lot. She let out an annoyed growl catching some people's attention and they gave her a strange look over. The ex-cop didn't pay them any mind in the slightest, she was wondering where her husband was and when she was going to be able to go home.

It had been a long day for her, she had woken up around five in the morning to shower, get dressed and went and got herself some breakfast before she took a near hour's drive in a rental car to the airport. It had taken nearly quarter of an hour to get herself checked in for the flight. Another half an hour going through security.

The thought of what happened at security had made her blush and feel extremely embarrassed. When she had left the motel she was staying at she had forgotten to take her piercings out and put them in her carry on. She had been in a hurry that morning and she had simply forgotten.

Well when the detector had gone off she had gotten somewhat flustered and annoyed from the suggestive look the male security officer gave her. After she explained why she couldn't remove the metal items. It was a mere inconvenience and she didn't dwell on it, just thinking about it just annoyed her. That security officer was less then professional and she had a good mind to file a complaint, but she knew it wasn't worth the time.

Now hours after being at that other airport she was considering getting rid of body piercings. But she was hesitant about it, she had them for years and were actually apart of her in that respect. They were reminders of her graduating the police academy with her honors. She had gotten them a week after graduation, she wasn't drunk with friends or anything, she had just always wanted to get nipple piercings since she was a young teenager. Now though she was near her mid thirties and she wondered if it was time to just move on from them. Today's events had proved that they were starting to become an in-connivance of sorts.

_I'll have a talk with Sly tonight or tomorrow about them and see what he thinks. He likes them and I know it turns him on. _The vixen thought to herself nonchalantly. _It's stupid that I'm even thinking about this now, it was just this once. Dios, I'm starting to sound like my mother now! _She thought in slight amusement. Her mother knew about them and had scolded her about them but she didn't pay that any mind, it was her body and her decision and she hadn't regretted it, till today at least.

Not soon after coming out of her thoughts the vixen gave a slight jump and nearly let out a yell as she felt someone behind her wrap their arms around her waist and stomach. She was about to break out of the persons tight hold and punch them or something along those lines, or just call for security but those thoughts quickly disappeared form her mind, well most of them that is.

"Sorry for being late love!" the familiar voice of her husband chuckled close to her dark tipped ears. "There was a traffic jam on the freeway from a crash."

"Son of…for fuc….dios," she got out, not sure if to laugh or yell, punch or kiss, or just simply hug her mate. Her heart was hammering in her chest. In all their years living in Australia, Sly had never surprised her like this at an airport. She reeled her thoughts back in and tried her best to calm herself down, but her breathing was still coming out in uneven quick bursts.

After some moments had passed the vixen's tense muscles relaxed and she melted into her male's arms. Who was presently resting his head on her shoulder, nuzzling her neck lovingly, sniffing in her scent deeply.

"And now, I guess I owe you an apology?" she gave a small nod which brought a small grin to his lips. "Sorry for scaring you like that mi senora," his hold tightened on her, his hands running up and down her stomach. "You alright, ma chéri?"

The vixen turned in the males arms and looked him in the eye before grasping both sides of his face with her hands and bringing him in for a tender kiss. It wasn't too long till they broke apart and she breathed to him.

"Don't ever do that again or I'll tie your damn ringed tail into a knot and kick your ass!" she snarled no signs of amusement or love in her eyes, just a sinister and very serious glare.

The vixen calmed though and she looked into his eyes lovingly. "I missed you mi amor," her hackles lowered and she adopted a happier expression. She nuzzled the underside of his chin before resting her head underneath it.

"I missed you too," he whispered to her. "I love you."

"I love you too, Sylvester," she purred happily both their tails swishing happily.

The raccoon rubbed her back soothingly through her black tank top, which was underneath her dark blue leather jacket, which closely resembled the one she had in Interpol. The blue jacket matched her almost fur tight pants which led down to her black combat boots, that were almost were similar to his, which lacked the slight heel. It wasn't just her present attire that had changed over the years.

Her average day to day wardrobe had changed a lot since they left France and left their old lives behind. She didn't wear as much revealing clothes as she used to. The tank tops she normally wore didn't show any cleavage and it didn't show off any of her stomach. She didn't need or want to reveal anything that men couldn't have, she had a husband now who knew every detail of her body by heart. That and she didn't like to show anything that no other man could have, also she was setting an example for what her daughter should think was appropriate to wear.

Carmelita opened her eyes from her short little eye break when her husband started to speak again. "Even though this isn't as good as your old get up," the vixen punched her raccoon playfully with a mock-scornful face. "This is definitely an improvement, and you are still as beautiful as you were then, and must I say even more ravishing now," he purred into her ear quietly, which sent a shiver up her back which he hadn't noticed.

"You've always found me sexy, no matter what I wear, so what's the difference," she said sarcastically, but took the flattering compliment gratefully.

"Hmm, good point. I guess you carry age well," he smirked at her slyly and she bit his neck roughly. People who walked past them didn't give them any attention but some looked them over but soon returned to their own business. No one knew who they were, they were just regular, average day people, which was how they always wanted it.

"So have you," she jested.

"Hmmmmm," Sly mused as he ran his fingers through her blue hair which was tied back into her classic braided ponytail that now reached past her tail and nearly just touched passed her rump, she refused to cut it, she did have him trim it to keep it nice and straight, but never cut it.

"I'm glad you decided to keep your hair this length," he mumbled into her hair, taking in her scent as much as he could. "I wouldn't care if you cut it, but I just like seeing you with longer hair, makes you more alluring," he added but wasn't finished," and contrasts your bare fur naturally my feisty vixen goddess," he purred this last part into her pierced pointed ear. This sent another shiver up his wife's spine, this one was more noticeable.

Mr. Cooper felt this easily since he had snuck his hand underneath her tank top and was now rubbing through the soft downy fur of her back in an intimate and very suggestive way. Mainly because of how his hand was sneaking into her pants and rubbing the top of her rear. Carmelita looked up into his eyes warningly and her tail was swishing back and forth with a mixture of anticipation and agitation. His hand retreated back up to her lower back, not wanting to make his wife upset or have someone call them out on this. He didn't though refrain himself from rubbing the base of her tail.

"Later?" he asked, meaning it as a joke.

"Later, Ringtail," she said seriously.

"Missed me that much, hmmm?" he nibbled on her neck.

"There's people," she blushed, feeling embarrassed that some people were watching them.

"So, we haven't been together for a while, let them think what they want, they don't know us and it doesn't matter," he let out a long breath ruffling the fur of his mates neck.

"Sly you can do all that you want to me when we get home," she giggled, as they stood there, still not making a move to leave.

"Alright, and I guess the kids want to see their mamá too," he took her luggage for her and intertwined his free hand with hers before he led them to their car so they could go home.

_An hour later…_…..

"Well, home sweet home, right love," Sly said giving a peck on his wife's cheek after he parked their car in the garage.

"Si," she mumbled as she started opening her eyes, waking up from the short nap she had taken on the way home.

"I'll get your bags and take them to the room," he rested his hand on hers intertwining their fingers together. She turned her head and looked at him with half lidded eyes and a gorgeous smile. "You going to be okay beautiful?"

"It's going to take a lot more than a flight to keep me off you all night ringtail, if that's what you're asking?" she stared at him amusedly.

Sly laughed furiously from that comment and shook his head with a big spread smile across his muzzle. There was a slight but very noticeable hiss in his laughter, due to him not being able to bark or yip like his wife. Carmelita thought the way he hissed when he laughed was cute, showed how different in species they were. She gave him a soft kiss to the side of his muzzle.

"No, certainly not ma chéri. But I meant your slight headache?"

"I'll be fine, it's not as bad as earlier," she closed her eyes again and let out a yawn.

"Come on," he tightened his tender grip on her hands. "The kids probably want to see you," he got out of the driver's seat and went to the trunk, taking out his wife's bags but not before opening her door for her.

While the vixen's mate was getting her things she opened the door that connected the garage and house together and took in a deep breath, relieved she was finally home. She walked through the utility room which was connected to the garage and led to the rest of their house. The vixen opened and left the doors open so her mate could get into the house with her bags easier.

She was soon standing under the archway that led into the living room, behind her the kitchen and down a corridor the garage on the left and on the right side of the corridor, one door that led to a cupboard that housed the hoover. At the present moment that didn't matter, right now she was looking into the lounge wondering where their kids were. There were lights on around the house, but no sign of the kids, not even in their usual areas.

Allen would often be on one of the couches with a tray and writing or reading, that or sprawled out on the floor on his stomach with a book open, some war novel or the other. Carmencita would either be reading like her brother, playing a game with her older brother, or watching T.V.. Leon would either be sketching, writing, reading, doing some homework, playing a video game, watching T.V., or he would be up in the gym slash office reading the Thievius Racconus and or practicing the techniques he needed to master to become a great thief like his father.

_Now where could those little bribones have gotten off to? _Carmelita thought to herself, not moving from her spot underneath the archway.

"What's wrong, Carm?" Sly asked coming in and placing the bags down by their feet and wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Where are our little troublemakers, my mate?"

"Who knows, you know they like making up their games to pass the time," he picked up the bags and took them to the room before returning back to the lounge and sitting on one of the couches.

Carmelita was now in the kitchen looking through for something to drink or eat if they had nothing planned. She took out some orange juice, seeing that she hadn't had much to drink today.

"You want something to drink mi querido?" she asked looking over her shoulder, the fridge still open.

"Ummmm, just what your having," Sly said resting his head against the back of the couch, he popped his neck and let out a content groan before he closed his chocolate brown eyes.

"Neck sore?" Mrs. Cooper asked after she set the drinks down and sat neck to her raccoon.

"Oui, but it's also my scar, well the one on the back of my head," he grumbled. "I feel like an old man already," a scowl was clear on his lips.

"Hmmmm, well I'll massage your neck and back if you do mine tomorrow, that sound alright you big baby," she teased.

"Sometimes I forget you're a vixen."

"Sorry, didn't mean to upset you," she huffed faking hurt.

"You didn't, sorry for being a grump," he nibbled one of her dark pointed ears.

Sly then wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him so their sides were pressed together. She rested her head on his shoulder and then felt him rest his on her head.

Their hands found each other and rested in her lap, the husband's slightly bigger hand on top of the wife's. They didn't say much or move for a while, just decompressing from their day and relishing in one another's presence once again. The only noises they heard were of cars going down their street and the occasional plane flying overhead. It was an average peaceful night, something that the married couple had been searching for a long time for. No more sirens, gun shots, car chases or anything else for their every day to day lives, except for when they had to work alongside the police when they called them.

Speaking about their normal routine orientated domestic lifestyle, where was the rest of their family. Carmelita was the first to bring this up, starting to get a little worried and annoyed that their kids hadn't come to say hello to her yet and greet her back home.

"Alright, who are you and what have you done with my husband and kids?" she asked playfully, opening her eyes and sat up a bit so she could look into her male's eyes.

"Honestly I haven't a clue, I guess their playing hide or seek or something, want me to go get them, or do you want to handle it?"

"I'm not in the mood for yelling today, mi amor," she sighed into his neck.

"First things first, do you want anything to eat?"

"No, I ate something on the plane and it's put me off food tonight," she imitated a gagging noise which made her mate chuckle and shove her away.

"Ewwww!" he whined childishly.

"Stop being such a wimp!" she snarled playfully, and nipped his neck amorously.

"Ahhhh, I'm playing, Carm," he pulled her closer and started licking her face making her giggle rest her hands on his shoulders, pushing him away gently.

"Sly!" she exclaimed, drawing out his name.

"Well I'm off to find them," the raccoon smirked and pulled away from her. He sat up and headed up the stairs which was basically behind the couch.

It had been maybe three minutes at best when a rapping of knocks came from the front door. Not one to be completely trustworthy of everyone around the neighborhood and just in general, the vixen got up and retrieved a shock pistol from the couch-side draw's secret compartment. The pistol was a smaller and sleeker make of the newer models, which was similar to Sly's when he was an inspector.

Mrs. Cooper headed over to the door and looked through the peephole and couldn't quite see who it was so she turned on the outside light. She gave an internal sigh of relief as she saw it was Joseph, Jeff's father. She could see but not distinguish some other people behind him so she guessed it was his family or just some other friends of his and Sly's who made up their own little gang of misfits and troublemakers. She didn't understand what they did but she hadn't interrogated her husband on the matter yet.

"Joseph, it's good to see you again," she greeted when she opened the door.

"It's good to see you too Carmel," she growled in her head, he had given her this nickname a while back and no matter how many times she threatened or demanded him, he wouldn't stop it. It was all in good fun though if you could call it that.

"So not to be rude mi amigo, but what bring you here so late to our house, it's not the end of the month yet so?" she questioned.

"Ahhhh, why can't old friends greet each other when they come back from business, oh what a shame," he placed a hand on his cheek and shook his head in disappointment, making the vixen smile, not as big as her husband could make her but a smile none the less.

"You're avoiding the question Señor Roger?"

"Oh, alright, you've caught me red handed officer," he stepped aside and waved a hand to the people behind him who all had grins and smirks of various sizes. "It was me, I was the one who stole your kids. I brought them over after a while and my wife and I cooked them dinner," he explained.

"Bonjour, mamá," Allen waved in his usual awkward way, he didn't like to show affection in front of other people or he would of tackled her in a hug.

"Hola mamá," Carmencita greeted in that usual cheery manner, she was always happy, most of the time that was.

Leon walked over to her and wrapped her arms around her and hugged her tightly. "Hey mamá," he greeted happily. "Good to have you home."

"Well I'll take my leave, tell Sly I said hello, right well see you again soon Carmel," Joseph said with a curt and polite nod and waved them goodbye and walked back down the drive till he hit what was basically the sidewalk and headed off home before anyone could say anything else.

"C'mere," the mother said opening her other arm out and her other two rushed over and hugged her tightly with their older brother. When they were all together in a group hug she wrapped her arms around all three of them as best she could.

There then was a chorus of, "We missed you. Glad your home. How was the job? Bust any criminals? Anything exciting happen? Where's Papá?" and so on.

Carmelita answered them as quickly as she could, not letting go of her cubs. They may no longer be little but she would always consider them her cubs, no matter how old they got. After a few minutes it was quiet and she let them go and they all had their unique smiles, she stepped aside and let them back into their house. She was glad she was home with her mate and children.

Before Carmelita got back in the lounge she felt someone jump out and wrap their arms around her and she couldn't help but to let out a startled yelp in surprise and fear. The kids who had been in front of her jumped, all except Leon who seemed unfazed and had an amused grin spread across his muzzle as he laid back on the couch she had been on earlier.

"Damn it all to hell, Sly!" Carmelita yelled at her husband, turning in his hold and slapping him hard but playfully. All he did was laugh it off and kiss her passionately, which got them disapproving groans and grumbles from their small audience.

"Ahhh, don't act like that, Carm, you love it," the raccoon teased.

"No I hate it when you do that, be glad I love you Ringtail," she breathed, her heart still hammering wildly.

"I see you found the kids," he said looking over them when he rested his head on top of her.

"Yeah, I did, the Rogers had them so everything is alright," she mumbled into his neck fur.

"Next time you three, leave a note or something so I know where you guys are," the kids ears lowered in shame and fear, they thought they were in trouble. "No one's in trouble, it was the first time, next time though if this happens and there's nothing telling me where you guys are, there will be trouble alright. They nodded and voiced their apologies and conformations.

_He can be such a sweet man with the kids, but he does lay down the law when it comes to it. _Carmelita thought as she admired her husband. She honestly thought he would be the one to enforce their trouble making.

"Go easy on them mi amor, let's all just sit down and talk and be a family for a while," she said, stroking her raccoon's chest.

Sly rolled his eyes at her with a small warm smile, sometimes she was too soft on their kids, it was a good trait for her to be so kind and loving. Though she could be the scariest woman when she wanted to be and to get their kids to behave. He sat down, not letting go of his hold of his wife and he looked over their kids. "So how was it while we were out?"

"Not much, we just watched some T.V. for a bit after you left then Mister Roger came over and took us over to his house, we played games with Leon and Jeff for a while then we had dinner," Carmencita said from her position on the couch to the right of her parents.

"Jeff and Leon then played Halo for a bit and we watched," Allen added from the single cushion couch to his parents left, sounding slightly annoyed about the fact. Their parent's would let him or his sister play M rated games yet. It was annoying because the game's Leon and his friends played looked like so much fun.

"After that, you guys pulled up in the drive, we got ready and we walked over here. Sorry for taking so long to get home, Misses Roger had to talk to Mister Roger before we could go," Leon wrapped up what they did. The eldest unlike his siblings was next to shoulder of the couch, a good half foot away but still the closest to their parents.

"Sounds like you guys had a good time," Carmelita said tiredly.

"Si, it was alright," their daughter commented with a small yawn, then shook her head, trying to not fall asleep on the couch. "I'm going to go to bed, sorry mamá, it's been a long day," she walked over to her parents and gave them a hug and kiss on the cheek before going up the stairs to her bedroom

"Goodnight Carmen, see you in the morning," Carmelita called up to their daughter.

"Don't let the bed bug bite, I mean it this time," Sly yelled with a chuckle. He could sense that his daughter rolled her eyes at him though, but he didn't call her out on it. There was a soft click and they heard the door shut. He knew that she had a small smile painted on her lips.

"Can I go to bed too?" Allen asked, his tail was resting over his legs and he was hugging it close to his body. His eyes kept drooping shut and though Sly didn't mind carrying him to his bed, it would be easier if he went to bed now.

"Si, go on Alle, we'll see you in the morning okay," Carmelita said to the youngest as he hugged them. She stroked his ears before he pulled away.

"See you in the morning little one," Sly said as he kissed the top of his son's head and held him close for a while. The cub didn't move much, only to cuddle in closer to his father. Leon noticed this and smiled, it was good to see his brother like this.

Carmelita looked at Allen and glanced at Leon, they both didn't know this but they were both the runts of their litters. They were more svelte and smaller than most males should be but that didn't matter to her, they were her and her mate's cubs and they loved them. She didn't know why Allen was a runt but that didn't matter, it was clear that he was growing up like Sly and so was Leon.

"Off for bed little guy," Sly scratched Allen behind his ear. He nodded tiredly and pulled away from his father. The foxcoon made his way up the stairs groggily but they soon heard his bedroom door click.

"I guess it's just us, again," Leon said looking at his parents. He got up and tried to walk over to the couch his sister was sitting in, but his father grabbed his wrist and pulled him so he was sitting in between his parents.

"Guess it's just us again," Sly repeated, wrapping an arm around his son's shoulder.

"Papá!" the arctic fox squirmed, trying to get out of the raccoon's hold. This was embarrassing.

"Hola azúcar," Carmelita said while starting to play with his ears after she kissed him on the cheek.

The eldest just gave up and got comfortable in the sandwich he was in. He didn't care anymore, he liked being between his parents and being held still. Though he didn't' quite understand it like his parents did, he was still catching up with all the affection he was denied when he was at the orphanage. It was a good place, it really was, but they couldn't give them individual attention that they needed, there were too many of them to do that. So now, at least he had time to be treated like an actual cub should.

"Hey, mamá," Leon said tiredly, resting his head on the side of his father's shoulder.

"Ahh, don't quit on us now, buddy," Sly teased, seeing that his son was trying to make a pillow out of his shoulder.

"But papá, it's been a long day," the vulpine whined immaturely, but in all seriousness he was tired. There had been a lot of tests in his classes today.

"You kids just hate being with us don't you?" Carmelita pouted, adopting a hurt look.

"No!" the younger vulpine exclaimed. "That's not what I meant, mamá, it's just that I'm tired and I want to go to bed," he explained quickly, he hated making his parents feel bad, especially his mother.

"You're so gullible," Sly chuckled as Carmelita giggled. Leon just whined, he hated being guilt tricked. Leon just gave in and slumped against his father's side and closed his eyes starting to fall asleep.

"Oh go on then, but please spend some time with us tomorrow azúcar," Carmelita said to their eldest son. She really wanted to spend time with their kids and be a family for the weekend.

"I will," Leon said and opened his eyes. He wrapped his arms around his mother's neck and rested his head on her shoulder. "Love you mamá," he mumbled tiredly.

"Love you too," she whispered back to him, running a hand against the back of his head tenderly. "Good night, and we'll see you in the morning," she added as she let go and he pulled away.

"See you in the morning," he said after giving his father a hug and heading up the stairs but not before," Love you," he called back and they replied in similar ways.

Ten minutes or so after their last child had left them, they looked at each other. They were alone again like they normally were at this time of night. It was somewhat lonely and very quiet with most of their family asleep or heading to bed. It felt strange being in such a quiet house at night. One would expect some noise or chatter coming up from their kid's rooms but alas hardly any noise was ever heard coming from up stairs when their kids were supposedly asleep.

This didn't bother the mates too much. They enjoyed the silence and this alone time together. They loved their children dearly, but they did miss sharing the time they spent together when they were younger. When one had a family, one learned to revel and use every available second to enjoy the alone time they had with their spouse. Carmelita and Sly were no different than any other couple, they needed time together no matter how long or short, just time to be deeply affectionate without an audience or interruption. Time to spend close intimacy with for a few hours, expressing to their partner that they loved and cherished the other.

Sly was the first to initiate the beginning of the courtship that would lead to them to a night of passion and close coupling. His hand gently lay against his wife's cheek and stroked alongside her muzzle in a sensual and very pleasant fashion which captivated his woman in a world of bliss and stirring her more primal wants and needs.

He stared into her gorgeous hazel eyes with his own brown orbs, finding himself like his mate captivated by the lovely windows to her very being. Eyes to some may of just been organs to see and understand the world with, but to them and others they were the truest and most honest way to truly see who someone was. Their eyes expressed so much more than just the movement and the necessary blinks to keep them protected, no they were a way to truly understand who someone was, the gleam in them or the dull ache of pain that one could sometimes see, they expressed all the emotions that one person held or showed.

After getting lost in his mate's eyes the husband leaned closer and captured his companions lips in a gentle and serene muzzle lock. Their eyes closed peacefully as they forgot about everything around them and fell into the serenity of the kiss. It was their true intimate kiss since the night before the vixen left for business.

The vixen's arms wrapped around her male's neck pulling them closer together and deepening the soft kiss, which turned into a more fierce driven game of dominance between their tongues. Soft moans came from them as their muzzle's meshed together in sync but desperately in a ravenous passion driven hunger for the other. Gasps came from them as they broke for air for mere moments before they delved back into the other's mouth.

The raccoon enveloped his arms around his female and situated himself on the couch so he could lay on his back. He brought her with him as he laid back with her on top of him, their hands starting to roam their soul mate greedily, not hesitating to let their hands wander wherever they wished.

Sly's hand grasped his wife's rear eagerly, his other cradling the back of her head in a tender hold ensuring that their muzzles were held together. Her hands roamed over her husband's chest, which had lost the more defined abs he had a few years back, but there was still hint of them. They were still firm and noticeably there but not liked they used to be. She didn't care though, she loved the muscles that her fingers were exploring.

When they finally parted for air and broke the kiss, a thin line of saliva still connected them. They panted almost raggedly, neither understanding where that had come from but neither of them bothered to ask. The married couple simply dazed off as they gazed into one another's eyes. A few minutes passed like this till they grew more aware of where they were and what they were doing and they smiled at each other, yet they didn't move to get up and take things to the bedroom, not just yet.

"I've missed this," Sly mused and broke the line between them. He ran a hand up her hip and up her side till he stopped at one of her breasts which he squeezed affectionately which earned him a stifled moan.

"You are going to make love to me tonight, mi amor?" Carmelita panted softly as she ran a hand over his chest, digging her claws in, making him let out a pleasurable groan.

"Like that really needs to be asked, Gorgeous," he pulled her into another kiss this one was though was brief and left them both longing for more.

"Let's try to keep it quiet though, we don't want to wake the kids," Carmelita nibbled and nipped his neck, moving up his face till she was nipping at his ears.

"You, mean you," he growled as she kept aggressively playing with his ear.

"Shut up mi amor," she nipped his ear more harshly.

"Now, now, Carm," he scolded with a energetic glint in his eyes. "You're being rather rough with me," he flipped them over and had to wrestle her down as she tried to fight him off of her. It was all for play, the bites and scratches were shallow and they didn't hurt, they were all signs of affection.

"So?" he asked as he looked down at her, who glared up at him with defiant eyes.

She growled up at him, "You going to let me go."

"It depends, you ready to play it more tenderly my feisty mate?" he lowered himself onto her so he was pressing her into the couch. He kissed her lips, but still held her hands above her head. He could feel her tail snapping and twitching irritably between his legs, his wrapped around hers and caressing it lovingly.

She made soft moans and growls as he paid homage to her slender and sensitive neck. "Let me go and I'll behave," she mumbled, rubbing her padded paws up and down his thighs and legs which made him growl.

"Hmmmm, if you keep doing what you're doing I might consider it," he loosened his hold on her wrists and wrapped his arms around her while she gripped his shoulders tightly and kissed him deeply. She knew that they weren't going to get much sleep tonight but she didn't care, it was going to be worth it.

_Saturday 3:38 A.M….._

Hours later the vixen's bare body rose and fell softly in rhythm with her husband's breathing.. Their heartbeats having fallen into sync sometime ago. The gentle thumping of the muscle that told her he was still alive and still in this life with her beating against her chest. Even with this reassurance from him she felt uneasiness creep into her tired body. The little drumbeat that was his heart just felt so fragile to her at this moment, it felt like that at any moment it could simply stop and she would be left, alone.

It was nonsense to be thinking like this, she wouldn't be alone, she had three cubs who loved her. Anyways it was ridiculous to worry over such matters, Sly was healthy, he was young and he was in better shape than most his age. She had nothing to fear, so why was she feeling this way. It must have been because she always worried about him, simply because she was his wife and it was somewhat her job to worry over and for him and the same for him. Neither of them lived a safe lifestyle, as private investigators they did put themselves at risk mainly because they were always putting their noses where it simply didn't belong but someone had to help with delivering justice to the world . It was also a job they were both passionate about.

They both had traveled the world a lot, her mainly due to her husband when he was still a thief. He simply traveled to pull off his next job and to make her life interesting, though she argued with her husband every time he brought it up, she liked excitement in her life. That's why he always jumped out and scared her or took her from behind in an embrace when she was least expecting it. She always cursed at him when he did but she secretly enjoyed it and annoyingly so did her mate.

He lived for the thrill and the excitement of pulling of heists and running from the law, which was mainly her. Yet now, well he still loved living the edgy and exciting life, just in a different way. But still now, he had changed over the years since Leon came along and their other two cubs were born. He lived a more cautious life, he had scaled down his thirst for the exciting and dangerous lane of life, to ensure that he could make it to an older age with her. Mainly so their kids didn't have to worry about him, at least more so then they usually did for them when they were away.

All this brought up the topic of why she was still ill at eased about feeling her husband's heartbeat underneath her hand. She let her other hand's claws dig into his chest and scratched him pleasurably as she let her thoughts wander in the early morning. Even though it was technically late she couldn't fall asleep the vixen struggled to fall asleep due to these un-wanton thoughts swirling around in her head.

It was just that life was so short and she feared for the future sometimes, mainly for her husband. She had nearly lost him six to seven years ago and even twelve years ago. Each occasion had been too close for her, she didn't want to imagine a life or just a single day of living without her mate. It was what many people had to deal with when it happened and others had it hidden in the very back of the recesses of their minds and Carmelita did for the most part. Just some days it came to the fore front and it upset her, she felt like she was dying inside when she thought about these hopefully far off days. She couldn't imagine how she would react if he did die. As they had discussed years ago she would probably die from the grief of losing him and she knew she would without a doubt. She hopefully would die on that same fateful day he passed, or and she didn't mean this to sound selfish but she hoped that he would the same day she did when they were old.

Though Sly was still as uptight as he had always been about his past and the information around that area, he was very forthcoming about anything to do with their future. He sometimes would talk to her for hours on end when they were alone. Most of these times, they would sneak outside to lay on the roof to star gaze together, most other times they were in bed snuggled up to one another. It was simple things they talked about, their kid's futures and how they would turn out, the problems that could show up with payments, taxes and their jobs. They liked to come up with plans to fall on if the worst should come to shove. Or when the best happened and what they could do in these circumstances. These talks relieved a lot of stress off of them because they were voicing their worries and what had been bothering them.

In one of these nightly talks when it had been pretty late. Sly had admitted to her that if anything should happen to her to take her away from him permanently, which she knew he had been hinting death, that he wouldn't be able to go on. He joked and told he could go about for a while, but a life without her would be a life alone without his mate and miserable. It just wasn't worth it in the end. It had brought unshed tears to his eyes and she could tell that it was painful for him to bring this up in front of her because it showed his more vulnerable side.

This side he hid and coveted deep within him and he rarely let anyone see it, she was an exception but he never felt comfortable letting her witness him in these periods of weakness. She wasn't like that anymore, she let him see her weak side because she knew that he wouldn't hurt her and she trusted her very soul to him. And he did the same with her but he was still getting over the trauma of his childhood which hampered a lot of his emotional openness. He had lived an awful life in the orphanage and he had only been able to go on with life because of his friends and surrogate family he had found within the Foxes, her family.

That and seeing his parents dead lifeless bodies in front of his very eyes had scared him and wounded him deeper than any bullet wound would ever do. The people that had made him, given birth to him, loved him and were to be there for him in his life till he was ready to leave them and continue the natural order of finding his own mate and conceiving children. It had all been taken away from him and his brother. She had always known this about him and she had been to the best of her abilities kind and supportive of him, and helped him with places he struggled and wanted to close everyone out.

What had surprised her the most about his past now that she thought about it was that the file she had been given about his parents murder had a missing part of information. One that only a few people knew about, her father and her old chief, Barkley. Sly knew but had never told her, and she had only found out a few months ago when her father was talking to her about Sly, she couldn't remember what had brought this up. All she remember about how they got steered to this part of the conversation was that her father had told her he wasn't surprised that Sly had been a bitter and angry cub and that went for Silver as well.

Their mother had been pregnant when she was murdered. From what the autopsy and medical records said she was expecting to have three cubs. Carmelita had been shocked to hear this from her father and even further shocked when Sly had confirmed this. She was in no way's upset that he had hid this, but it explained a lot about why her husband and his brother were always bitter and angry about bringing anything about the fiendish five up. They had stolen something that was unforgivable, it was simply evil, past evil to do that to a family.

Sly was a complex man, he had a lot hidden in him, just secrets he would rather not share till he felt like he was ready to. From what he hinted, he had few secrets left that he hadn't told her and his gang, he trusted her more than his pals because she was his other half, his soul mate. Even with all their secrets, and both colored pasts they still at the end of the day were a loving, happily married couple with three well brought up cubs, who were on a good start to a hopefully bright and great life.

_I fear death, that's all. I fear of this being taken away from me. I fear that I will lose him, _her roaming and scratching hand had made its way up to one of his cheeks and cupped it loving, _we've both had a lot of hardships, neither of which can be measured against the other because both of us have been through the worst anyone should have to be put through. I just don't want to lose what we both have strived so hard to have. And that's each other and our kids. _Carmelita concluded for herself, the ill feeling now leaving her. She felt once again calm and was now reminiscing their earlier activities that night and earlier that morning. Sly had only fallen asleep twenty minutes ago or so.

Carmelita shook all of the depressing and other thoughts she had been mulling over now just letting her body and mind relish in the afterglow of their intense and passionate lovemaking. She nuzzled her head underneath her husband's chin. He growled amorously in his sleep and tightened his hold on her, while his free hand feebly stroked her cobalt mane subconsciously. It was as though he was trying assure her he was alright or it was simply a instinctual reaction when he knew she was in his arms.

The vixen sat up on her elbows, resting them on the soft bedding that was her raccoon's chest. He grunted in his sleep, but otherwise remained blissfully unaware that she was still up, nuzzling his neck and the side of his face lovingly.

She giggled softly to herself as she realized that she wanted more, to mate more with her husband. Their last round had ended almost forty minutes ago and though she was sore now and knew she would ache later she couldn't help herself. They had been apart too long and she wanted to keep going at it till they were both sore and couldn't get out of bed because they would be too exhausted from all the love making. She smiled tiredly from the thought, and she kissed his black tipped nose, which made him smile softly in his sleep.

"We've been through a lot haven't we, mi amor?" she asked in a saddened tone but albeit a quiet and tender tone. She knew not why she had said it or why it had come up so suddenly. It must have been because of everything she had been thinking about earlier. A tear escaped her left eye and made its way down her cheek till it hung for a precarious moment before it fell then landed on her mate's chest fur and then absorbed into his chest fur.

She didn't know if it was because of this tear or because of other reasons that escaped her at the moment but it happened none the less. The arm around her waist tightened even more till she was pressed more securely to her husband and the hand that was entangled at the back of her head in her hair lowered to her neck and clawed at her scruff.

"Wh…what…ahhhhh mon dieu!" Sly exclaimed quietly as he woke up with a tired and wide yawn, showing off his ivory white fangs. "Wh…what," he rolled his eyes knowing how stupid he was sounding. "Wh…why you….up….mon amour?" he finally got out.

"Couldn't sleep," she answered, which was partially the truth and was somewhat the whole truth.

"I can see that, but we'll talk about that tomorrow when we take a shower," his voice showed he was exhausted but clearly underneath it was a smug cheerfulness mainly because of the reactions he got out of his vixen in their love making.

The raccoon pulled her down to him so she was no longer resting on his chest and her head was securely tucked underneath his jaw, but not before he gave her a deep and passionate kiss to her lips, his tongue caressing hers.

"Sylvester?" Carmelita asked in a soft and clearly a very vulnerable voice.

"Oui, ma femme?" he replied his claws digging into her scruff in what she thought was a very loving caress.

"I love you, I love you with all my heart and soul, thank you for everything. I love you," she proclaimed to him.

"I love you as brightly as the stars in the heavens my beautiful feisty vixen, and no need to thank me," Sly breathed back into her hair. He knew that tone and knew something had been troubling her since he had dozed off. He would relieve these worries of hers when they woke up next, right now he wanted to get them to sleep and reassure her that he was here for.

"Still," she nipped the underside of his jaw, before closing her heavy lids.

"Still, nothing," he kissed the top of her hair and that was all that was said till silence enveloped them both. The early dawn was filled with stars and the couple was safe in their home with their family. As far as anyone could see or ask of them, they were content with their new roles as parents and how great life was treating them right now.

**NFTA: For your information this means (Note From The Author.). Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I wrote it, sorry for the depressing information, not really. I feel sad adding it because it is sad, but life isn't fair to all of us is it. Don't worry though, this story isn't all doom and gloom, ;). Anyways, thanks to all of you, I mean all of you, you the reader, other authors, my peers on this sight, anyone who can take the time to read this and leave a review, favorite, like and to actually follow my work. This wouldn't be possible without your continuing support and patience, I promise these will start coming up sooner than later. All I ask of all of you is to have a good life and to keep being awesome and being yourself, no matter how weird you may be. That and I ask you to please review, and to ask your friends and other people you know interested in these kinds of works to check out my stories and the other fanfictionists out there. Till we cross paths again in the next chapter, AO, JFR. **


	6. Chapter 6

Inheritance of the Canes

Chapter 6

Average Aussi Cooper Saturday

Sly Cooper

**Disclaimer: Well, here's another chapter, as I said in the last disclaimer, if you could please vote on what you think I should do for the chapters. Anyways, another mellow chapter for now, if you guys want to see specific stuff with Leon growing up, or chapters about Silver, Shahsa, Sly, Carmelita, Allen, Carmencita or even Riely, heck I might even give Murray or Bentley a try if you so send a request with an idea I can work with and have co-exist with the plot. Also this story is rated between T-M, there is mature content in this story, you have been warned. So here's another Sly chapter, enjoy and please review and have fun reading my story. Also this is in addition, I'm sorry for the long wait. I also want you guys to know that I'm also moving more into my actual book, I've this a lot but I want to write this before I grow old an die, lol, but seriously. So chapters will vary when they come out and since it takes me forever to get these long ones out, shorter chapters will be a thing, just so you guys have a heads up. **

The frigid water from the shower head had thoroughly soaked Sly's fur and had brought him out of his morning stupor and sending violent teeth chattering shivers all over his body. This wasn't the least bit pleasant but it definitely did the job. It got his mind out of the groggy state it was normally like in the morning. He rubbed his eyes with his balled up hands, trying to rid them of the remaining sleep, rheum, and the most annoying of all the usual blurred vision from waking up.

The raccoon stretched his arms over his head and let out a wide toothy yawn to the ceiling. He stretched till he heard satisfying pops and felt some relief from his stiff and tired joints. His ears twitched subconsciously as the droplets from the still cold shower landed on them. Again he rubbed a hand over his face but this time with a subtle smirk as memories from last night or should he say earlier that morning resurfaced at the forefront of his mind's eye.

"Was definitely worth it," he said as he fiddled with the showers temperature. He let out a sigh as the near hot water ran through his gray fur which was interrupted by his stripes and dark brown mask.

"Worth it indeed," he chuckled as he noticed a shallow claw mark on his right forearm, the fur all but missing from the thin line where the pink flesh stood out. He ran his own finger over it, not remembering how his wife marked him.

"What a woman!" he sighed dreamily as he thought of his vixen.

As memories rushed back from last night he grabbed the shampoo and soap and started to lather up his course fur which sometimes just refused to be washed. But unlike most other times he had bathed that week he was doing it to get rid of the smell of sex on him. He personally didn't mind it and actually enjoyed the smell because it was more a defined and sharper scent of his mate's natural musk. He loved her scent and could never get enough of it, mainly because of how in love he was with her. She thought that he had ensnarled her, but she had actually done it to him as well. She had captured his heart and she had given hers freely but in no ways easily. But it had been worth getting her to just admit that she felt the same about him and actually did want to be with him.

Now though with a house with three kids he had no choice but to wash the thick musky scents from last night off his fur or to at least dampen them. It was rude for one reason to smell of sex in public. Second they had kids and they didn't want to answer those question yet, though Leon was getting to that point in life when he would be learning about it, one way or another. Thirdly it just made it easier to avoid awkward and uncomfortable situations. It was also because if he didn't wash it away it would become unpleasant in a few days. So he scrubbed and washed his fur determinedly.

After he had effectively dampened the smell of last night's fun off of his fur he concentrated on his hair which was also an unruly mess. This was mainly due to Carmelita had been pulling on it and entangling her fingers in it roughly. That and the heat created by their coupling had covered his body with sweat and perspiration.

Another smile made its way up onto his muzzle. Even after so many years of being together with his mate, their love making hadn't lost its intensity or any of its thrill . Sure they couldn't do it as much as they used to since the kids had come but they made the most out of it every time they did. But what really made the raccoon smile was that his vixen hadn't lost her feisty and very rough playful side between the sheets, even after all these years.

As Sly was rubbing the shampoo into his hair he looked back on all the years he had been blessed to be with his companion in life. He didn't just dwell on the mating like his wife teased him about. He cherished all the times they had been together. The good, the bad all of it. He especially cherished the time they spent out with each other, going places, watching movies, dinners, mornings when they woke up embracing the other, or him in her lap while she read a book. Those times may of seemed wasteful of time and life, but to him he wouldn't trade any of that time back. He was with the woman he loved, and nothing could beat that, well except with her and their kids, but that was a familial love, not the love a husband and wife held for another.

After some time had gone by the raccoon had gotten his darker gray hair thoroughly unknotted, untangled and washed, though with small amount of pain. He swiped some of his hair out of his hair that was obscuring his vision.

He gave a soft growl of annoyance as the water washed it back into his eyes and he flicked it away again. Sly sighed irritably and simply gave up and just ignored his eyebrow length hair by looking past it. Though his hair was darker then his fur, but lighter than his stripes and mask it didn't look too out of place. He wondered if he should trim it down a bit, it had always been this long but he wondered if he should change it up a bit. He thought about it but shook his head, it was a part of him and he was going to keep it as it was. If it got longer he would trim, or ask Carmelita to help him do it. The last time he had cut his hair had been a disaster.

The younger Cooper twin closed his eyes and relaxed in the warm soothing water, letting all the other thoughts and every other little miniscule thing fall away. Only the rhythmic fall and rise of his upper body from every breath he took and the steady drumming of his heart were all that his mind focused on. It was peaceful in a way, just the steady and comfortable silence, like nothing could break him out of his thoughts.

Sly's eyes were closed and he felt as though he was about to drift off into a nap standing there. His tail slowly swished behind him happily and he wore a small smile. He chuckled as a random thought came to his mind, he must have looked ridiculous with his soaked down fur which clung to his body. He could hear his wife's beautiful laughter as he remembered the times she had seen him soaked to the bone. He could still remember how she compared him to a drowned cat. Another chuckle came as these memories flooded his once empty mind.

His fond flashbacks were cut off as he realized that the water's temperature was rising, rapidly. It was a lot hotter than he was comfortable with and he was considering stepping out and turning the water off. Thoughts of why it had gone up completely skipped his mind due to it being early. His eyes snapped open as he realized what was going on, but before he could move or say anything he was pushed against the shower wall roughly, slammed really. Before he could protest or make any resemblance of a sound, a pair of lip mashed against his and a roughly velvety tongue had sneaked past his fangs as he gasped.

A moment of shock went by but the raccoon soon got over it and with a wide grin rested his hands on this sudden intruders waist. This earned him an approving growl while sharp claws dug into his chest. His unexpected guest begun scratching his chest eagerly before pressing themselves against him, one of her hands stroking the back of his head. The other pressed against his upper back between his shoulder blades pulling him closer to her stunning voluptuous form.

The kisses became deeper and more heated, their claws digging into their partner, as though they simply couldn't get enough of the other. Gasps, groans and the quiet soft whining came more common as the sudden attack became a desperate attempt to appease their hunger for the other. The initial surprise of it all had died out like a flame without air and had been replaced by a torrent inferno that was the basic instinct to mate like wild animals in heat.

The male's hands started to grasp tuffs of fur and handfuls of her scrumptious rump. The way he handled her in such a dominant and primal way that was in no ways gentle started to make her purr. The female moaned and gasped his name erotically as he had his way with her body, letting his hands lay claim to every inch of her, not stopping him in this rough demonstration of possessiveness. She was his vixen, his bitch in heat and she loved being treated like this by him, being treated as though she was nothing more than his property. This excitement came from her fantasy of being handled like a horny bitch in heat, one that she was only comfortable with her male performing. It wasn't very often that he would let himself fall to his more animalistic primal nature, mainly because he was shy in some areas in bed and because he didn't want to hurt her. She understood this and didn't force him to do it, but it was irritating that he was like this sometimes, the only reclamation to this was when he did it, it felt so sexually relieving. She guessed deep down she liked being treated in this harsh manner, though she wouldn't admit it, it was a fantasy of hers that he treated her like this. All to an extent though, she wasn't into him grasping her neck or being too rough, him wailing on her rump with his hands or claws she didn't mind, she quite enjoyed that.

She came out of these thoughts and let out a loud growl as he bit at her neck, not breaking the flesh but leaving deep bite marks that would bruise and leave very evident hickey underneath her fur. He wasn't the only one playing it harsh as he found out from her claws leaving deep scratches into his chest and back and the constant bites and nips on his jaw line and neck. The rough treatment from his mate made him growl and hiss playfully, but they sounded real enough as though he was fighting someone.

After a while of this they started to calm down from their sharper physical assertions of love. They gave the occasional gentle love nip or bite that ranged from the collar to the tips of their ears. When they reluctantly pulled apart from their sensual admiration for the other, they rested their foreheads against one another's and panted, the frenzied kiss turned possessive displays had taken their breath away. Sly smiled happily at his vixen as she gazed into his eyes lovingly.

"I love it when we do that," he murred into her ear, trying to nip at it but she kept lowering it and moving her head just enough for him to miss.

"So do I," she replied similarly, burying her muzzle into the front of his neck and breathing in his musky scent, and then felt his fangs catch her ear and start to chew on them gently.

A few minutes or so of silence went by as they nuzzled and gave the occasional soft peck to the cheek or lips. The vixen broke it as she stated, "Was wondering where you had gotten yourself off to," she finished as she nipped where his neck met his jaw line.

"Ahhhh, you know," he paused and tightened his arms that were still around her waist, then moved some strands of her wet mane out of her face with the tip of his nose. "needed to make myself presentable and freshen up a bit," the raccoon defended himself to his vixen, giving her a kiss on the lips tenderly. He noticed some bite marks that were drawing small amounts of blood. He leaned his muzzle close and started to suckle and lick the wounds, alleviating the sharp stinging that he knew his mate was feeling. She sighed and exposed the curvature of her neck to him which he gladly traveled up and down, licking the blood that hadn't been washed away from the shower.

"I see that," Carmelita mused, her tail wagging behind her excitedly as her attention became ensnarled in what her husband was doing to her neck. "I meant why didn't you wake me up? Actually how did you get out of bed mi esposo," she cooed and burying her muzzle into his sweet-musky fur after stopping him from getting to her neck. He smiled though and rested his muzzle atop her head.

"You just looked so peaceful when I woke up," his claws dug into her rear once again, stroking her roughly which made her let out soft moans and making her murr heartily. "I thought it better to let you lay in for a while due to your long flight last night, and because of how feisty you were between the sheets," he patted her rear roughly which earned him a quick slap and then his wife's tongue in his mouth as she all but shoved him into the wall, again. It seemed all the attention he was lavishing to her had gotten her quite steamed up.

As they pulled apart for breath Sly answered her last question before he forgot. "I was able to get out of bed when I found the key to the cuffs, that was cleverly hidden may I remind you," he brought his muzzle down to her cleavage and licked between her beautiful mounds which made her gasp and squirm due to her being sensitive there, in a good way though.

"Sly!" she laughed as he started to nibble from the flesh of her breasts to her sensitive rubbery nipples.

"Oh, but I thought we just got started," he asked after he had suckled on one of her tits for some time. He felt one of her hands cup the back of his head, holding him to her chest, her other hand playing with his tail. His hands as well busily explored and took fistfuls of her now drenched furry coat.

"Sylvester, we can play more later," she teased, eventually pulling his head away as she started to take in breath like a sprinter and finding it hard to keep her vocal reactions down.

The raccoon sighed in playful mirth but he relented, but his hands roamed his mate's body all over, with no signs of restricting himself. She sighed in defeat and rolled her eyes exasperatedly.

_ Males, hopeless to tell them not to do something. Especially mine. Carmelita thought in a mocking cynical way. _She smiled evilly inwardly, at least he couldn't keep his hands off her, just the way she liked it.

The vixen shook her head after she let out a whine as he his claws dug back into her rump harshly. She nipped at his neck sharply then made her way up from his neck to his chin then gave him the occasional brush of her lips against his, feigning a kiss. He growled and purred from her harsh love and tried to capture her lips with his but she kept pulling away and paying attention to his neck and the top of his chest. He loosened his grip on her and let his nimble fingers roam and rub her back. His claws digging in just enough to bring her pleasure and no pain.

Minutes or it may have been hours of this went by and the husband let out a playful sigh of defeat and paid homage to his wife's dark tipped ears and what he could get to of her visage. He could see out of the corner of his vision that her tail was swishing side to side frantically behind her, she was enjoying this it seemed. Smirking from his recent discovery he worked down his wife's ears and the side of her face. He paused for only a moment before giving her a brief nip on the lips, then making her growl as he pulled away, teasing her with her own game as she tried to mash their lips together.

Sly stopped where her neck met her jaw where he knew from so many years of being intimate with her that the fur was thin and the skin was for some reason or the other very sensitive. The vixen's eyes closed dreamily and she started to mewl as his licks and kisses became more aggressive and his arms tightened around her, holding her against him tightly like earlier. She didn't fight or reciprocate his love, just letting her male do what he wanted to her, not because she couldn't find the strength to playfully break from his hold. But because she was too caught up in the ecstasy of it all.

This went on for a good while till Sly broke the wordless silence as he asked, "So how'd you sleep?" resting his muzzle on her shoulder and pressing his cheek against her neck, his arms tightening around her even more.

"Hmmm, never slept better," she breathed after she buried her face into the soaking wet gray fur that she often used as her pillow. She reciprocated how he was cuddled up to her, and she found it relaxing to be held like this, to be so close to the one she loved. The musk from her male was strong today, it was understandable that she couldn't help but to sniff and breathe in this scent that flooded her senses with warmth and comfort.

"That's good," he chuckled and squirmed as he felt his mate's wet nose nuzzling against his throat and, her warm breath was tickling him too. "So why you up?" he asked scratching the back of his wife's scruff making her back arch slightly and a rich purr to emanate from her. He looked up and slightly shook his head as a look of relief flooded his face, the ticking had stopped. It wasn't like he hated it, it was just that it felt strange to him, felt unnatural was the better way to put it.

"Considering I lost my bed of gray fur and scrawny muscle," she glared up into his eyes, the look her hazel diamonds could have cut a ruby in half, and would make most men back away trembling but Sly was unfazed by this. He gave her a smirk and licked the tip of her nose before kissing over her right eyelid delicately, but still she glared at him. He raised an eyebrow before he let out a wavering breath. He felt her un-refrained hands roaming wherever they wanted, as though she was claiming that what she already owned. He didn't dwell on it due to how he had done that to her a while ago.

"Sorry about that, but as I said, I needed a shower, that and I didn't want to wake you up," he took her hands by the wrist and turned them so the ventral side was facing up. She looked into his eyes questioningly, not so sure what he was doing. His thumbs started to gently caress her palms lovingly, though there was fur between the flesh of her hand, he felt the dips and lines of her soft, warm palms. He gave her a sly smirk and kissed the tip of her cute black nose again before he brought up her hands, giving each one a suckling kiss that he let linger.

"I love you my vixen," his warm chocolate brown eyes gazed up to hers as he broke his otherwise stoic concentration that was placed on her hands. He had started to use his index and middle fingers to travel along her palm lines with a delicate feather like caress that made her long for more of this simple touch and attention from her male.

"I love you too, my raccoon," she murmured back to him softly in a vulnerable yet to his opinion beautiful voice, he kissed her right palm lovingly.

Carmelita didn't understand how he could do this so easily. A moment before they were playing heatedly, their hands roaming over their partners all over without any restraints from the other. Their lips pressed against their partners in hungered kisses and their teeth nipping at the others flesh. Then he was able to simply haul in all of his more instinctual and raw emotions and change the atmosphere between them. It just didn't feel natural, it shouldn't be possible that he should be able to do this.

That and the way he was touching her now had enthralled her. It felt impossibly good as his fingers, lips and the occasional lick of his tongue on her palms. It just felt imaginably pure of so much conviction and love that she couldn't describe how she was exactly feeling at that moment. He had played with her hands in the past but never anything like this or this long to be precise. The only thought that crossed her mind was how could she express this much love to her male, to be able to show him how much she truly adored and cherished him in her life like he was showing to her.

"Sl…Sly, why?" the wife asked.

Sly's eyes returned to hers, a soft fondness gleaming in them, one that he always reserved for her. His eyes blinked a few times as the warm water from the shower head landed in and around his eyes, his ears twitching rapidly from it as well. Even with these small distracting hindrances his fingers trailed over her palms as he thought how best to answer this in a heartfelt conviction to her, one that she had heard many times before, but he wanted this one to get across differently. Twelve years they had been together and he wanted to tell her how grateful he was to her for sharing those years with him.

Finally he let out a more simple answer, thinking and planning a better answer for her on their fifteenth anniversary which was only three years away. He said now though, in a tender and very charming voice, "Because you are my other half, my better half, you're the one that holds my heart and my very soul, you're the one I trust, you're the mother of our children, you're my wife, my friend, my life-journey companion, " the raccoon listed as he stood more straight and looked down at her, his thumbs still stroking her hands, "and all in all I don't simply love you, love is simply tossed about too much these days," his tongue rimmed the outside of her pierced ear as he pressed his muzzle against it. The sensitive appendage twitch pleasurably and made her take in a shaky breath. She felt him smirk against her ear as he whispered to her with a heart devoted whisper, "I adore you, I desire you, every beat of my heart is for you, I want nothing more than to share my life with you, to always be with you" he leaned away from her a few moments later as he let his words sink in.

"I don't deserve you," she said, her eyes moist but not from the shower or the steam, "I don't get why you want me when I can never express how much I love you. I can't do it like how you express it to me, mi amor," she whimpered softly as his hand cupped the side of her muzzle and pulling her to him to give her lips a soft peck.

"You already do in so many ways mon chéri," he gave her another kiss to the lips, this one lingering. "I know you think like this, but I want you to understand that just every day I wake up with you by my side or in my arms is enough. When I look at you and our kids, when I hear you laugh, when you smile at me, when you scratch me behind the ear," she chuckled to that and he let out humored hisses before he continued, "when you let me rest in your lap, when we take showers together, when I hear your beautiful moans and gasps as we make love, when you fall asleep against my shoulder," he paused to let her take it all in when he finished with letting her know. "and there is so much more, but what tops those was that look in your eyes when I was in the ambulance all those years ago in Interpol, when I thought I was going to die, that look in your eye spoke so many volumes of how you truly felt for me, how much you adored me," he kissed her forehead as he saw tears in her eyes, happy ones, mixed in with sad both new and old, "The one that topped it all off though was when I woke up in the hospital and the first thing that came into focus was your gorgeous hazel brown eyes looking into mine, and I saw that there was so much worry in them, but the love outweighed, the love you feel for me and have for these many years is how you express it. In truth I always feel like I'm the one slacking with expressing my adoration for you," he finished and licked her muzzle.

"We're ridiculous, mi amor," she giggled happily as she let the tears fall and sly caught them and wiped the rest away with a hand.

"We are," he mumbled his agreement. He let out a happy sigh before his hand returned to her waist, rubbing up and down her sides. "Now before we forget, let's get you cleaned up hmmm, my dirty little vixen," he purred into her ears, nibbling on them amorously.

"I'm too tired Ringtail," she mumbled with a yawn.

"Not surprised, you were fitful in your sleep again, I'll help you then," he said as scratched behind her ears. She purred from that as he got the itchy spot just right. All too soon enough he pulled his hand away and turned her around so her back was facing him, then he pressed her back to his chest, keeping them snuggly together.

The raccoon gently wrapped an arm around his vixen's waist and attacked the side of her neck for what seemed the hundredth time that morning. All the same she titled her head to the side, giving her mate more access to the sore flesh. He grinned into her neck and could somewhat see the purple and dark marks of the hickeys from last night and today's fun. He licked and kissed her gently around her collar bone and neck, making sure not to linger too long on the love marks he had left, the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her.

Sly pulled away with one last long lick to her neck that ended underneath her jaw, then rested his head on her shoulder again, his arms tightening around her waist and stomach. She leaned into his hold and closed her eyes in bliss. She couldn't imagine any better way how to start her mornings off with her husband. A small smirk formed as she thought of a couple other things that could make their mornings better.

The vixen let out a quiet sigh of frustration because of these thoughts, it was almost cruel how close she was to her mate and how sore her body was. She would have acted on her instincts and made their shower a little more heated but she was aching around her core because of their mating. She was still sore from last night and she knew that her husband was no better off than her. Though she couldn't play more intimately with her lover, she knew that this was the second best thing, being together with him without anything separating their bare fur from intermingling.

One thing though could make it even more enjoyable though. She turned her head and her muzzle was met with her mate's and she couldn't help but to smile and laugh into the kiss. It was like her raccoon could read her mind sometimes. Though this position was somewhat awkward and strained they didn't break the deep, yet serene kiss. Yet like with all good things it ended when they had to break apart for much needed air which left them panting for breath.

"Love you!" Sly said with a chuckle in his voice. He nuzzled the front of her neck.

"Thanks for last night," she said as one of her eyes closed as her husband's tongue licked over the lid, she chuckled from the sloppy kiss. "I love you, I love you so much Sylvester."

"No reason to thank moi, mon âme soeu," he rubbed her lower abdomen suggestively. "I love you so much my gorgeous Carmelita," he expressed to his wife before," It was eight-thirty when I got in, kids are still asleep, sooooo?"

"Fuck it," she moaned as his fingers went further down her abdomen and made contact with an area he would have considered dangerous territory years back. Carmelita sucked in her breath sharply and let out a shaky exhale with a soft moan. She was sore, there was no denying that but the more his nimbler fingers worked her the less she noticed the aches and pains and soon enough she was feeling heated.

"Well that's definitely a new way how to say it," he chuckled into her neck, his wife shaking in his arms and her head bobbing slightly as she was captured in a world of bliss. His fingers working tirelessly as he gave his lover pleasures.

"Sly?" the vixen asked somewhat shyly, at the same time her tail wrapping around his waist in a hug like fashion and the fur bristling on end and she let out a loud whine.

"Si, mi bella florecer?" he asked in her native tongue, which he had learned for her, then later found out turned her on.

"Por favor, me acaba de joder , mi amor," she said sexily to her husband, flashing him an ivory carnivorous grin, her muzzle hot with satisfaction.

"Hmmmmm, je serais ravi de ma belle renarde," he growled to her, pressing his wife against the shower wall, his hands rubbing her sides and stomach lovingly.

"Si!" she groaned again as his fingers wandered.

"Let's keep it quiet, Carm," he suckled the back of her shoulder lovingly.

"I'm sore," she whimpered as she steadied her hands on the warm, slick shower wall.

"I'll be gentle," he whispered but then got a thought. "Carm?

"Si, mi amor," she breathed shakily and a soft giggle as she tickled her flat stomach.

"Turn around, I want to see your eyes," he whispered into her ears, out of everything he had said that morning this made her shiver the most violently. She did as he asked and pressed her hands against the shower wall, bracing herself.

"Love you," she whispered as her raccoon wrapped his arms around her waist and rubbed the side of his face against hers. He gave her a gentle kiss before she let out a soft growl and moan as he stretched her as he slid into her womanhood.

"Love you too," he hissed back to her as he entered her tight love canal. He nuzzled her neck as she arched her back as he pressed himself as deep as he could into her.

_An hour an half later….._

After their shower Sly found himself in the kitchen cooking some breakfast for him, his mate and their cubs. Knowing them, they would be awake and down stairs once their noses got a couple sniffs of it. He wasn't surprised though, they were like their parents and that was that food attracted them like a moth to the flames, especially their eldest. For his scrawny runt like appearance he could eat more than one thought he could. Not that there was anything wrong with that, just strange how the smaller ones always seemed to be able to eat more.

Sly was entertained with these kind of thoughts as he cooked. In his opinion a fry up breakfast was a good way to start off the day, though at the moment he wanted to spend a little more time with his wife before the kids woke up. Unfortunately for him his stomach was demanding food but what got him into this little predicament was that his wife was just as hungry as him. The coon didn't mind waking the rest of their family up at all, his vixen and him had gotten a good amount of time with one another and they both wanted to spend time with their kids.

Speaking of his wife, he looked over his shoulder and caught out of the corner of his vision that she was still behind him. He gave a loud warning growl as he felt his mates hands tighten around his tail a bit too tightly. Looking over his shoulder he found that his vixen had a devilish smile painted on her visage. Her hands though kept up the sensual massage on the sensitive appendage all the while. She was tightening her tight hold on him on purpose to get a reaction out of him and that was exactly what he was giving her.

Shaking his head good heartedly the coon returned his attention back to the stove where he was cooking bacon, eggs, sausages and in the oven were the hash browns that had already been cooked in a pan with some butter. Again his attention was pulled away from the stove as his wife once again tugged on his tail, seemingly to get his distract him or to be playful, it could even be both.

"Affectionate today?" the raccoon asked as he flipped over the bacon, then moved onto the sausages.

"It's the least I can do, mi amor," she wrapped her brownish orange furred arms around his middle and snuggled against his back with a content throat-rich purr.

"You weren't bad yourself gorgeous," he whispered then reached behind him, placing a hand on his wife's hip. "You don't have to thank me though," he gave her hip a slight pat then returned to rubbing it.

"Ringtail," she sighed while muzzling between her male's shoulder blades.

"Gorgeous Inspector," he retorted with a smile that she couldn't see but here in his voice.

For a time it fell to silence between the married couple, the only sounds was the sizzling from the food and their light rhythmic breathing which had slowly fallen into sync. They found no reason to break the silence, they were content with the silence that was between them. Besides the occasional caress from the husband or the nips and nuzzling from the wife they did not move, that was if one ignored their swishing tails.

Sly rubbed up and down one of his mate's sides while she held him from behind. He was more at ease now with his companion home again. It wasn't like he held an unhealthy obsession or had a possessive nature, it was just that he missed his vixen. All he wanted was her to be happy and safe, not that she needed him to protect her but mainly because he wanted to keep creeps away from her. She could deal with them herself but he didn't trust men with his wife, not since what happened all those years ago that seemed like another life time now.

_Prague, I thought it would have been a good place to go and see one day. Look how that turned out….Bastards _His consciousness's tongue said bitterly.

The thoughts of that particular time in their past made his muzzle curl till his hackles were slightly risen, what of his ivory fangs showing, shining in the morning light coming through one of the windows. Carmelita must of felt him tense up from how she tightened her hold around his waist and how she nuzzled the crook of his neck. He relaxed once again and shook these thoughts from his mind, it was years ago and they were safe now, that and far away from that woman and that ugly place.

"Sorry," Mr. Cooper mumbled, ashamed of letting his more violent nature show outwardly.

"What made you do that?" Mrs. Cooper inquired, not afraid of seeing this side of him but having it pop up all of sudden was always a surprise.

"Just some stuff from our _past_," he emphasized the word heavily and he heard his wife hum in acknowledgement. He continued on, wanting her to know something. "I know that you can take care of yourself, love," he moved his hand from her hip up to her gorgeous face. "But I worry about you when you're away, I just don't want the past to repeat itself, call me paranoid but I don't trust other men and to some extent women around you," he admitted, his voice taking on a more serious and monotone tone.

"I know it's been hard for both of us, you can't forgive yourself, and the emotional and mental trauma has been with me since," she sighed and brought a hand over her mate's heart, and she smiled as she rested her muzzle on his shoulder. She paused for a little while as she nuzzled and kissed her husband's neck which made him purr ever so softly. When she pulled away she returned to their conversation. "We both have come so far since then, I know we can never forgive or forget what happened to m…..us, but we have to try to move on," she had nothing more to say, she knew her male would understand, though he claimed not to being terribly bright, she though he was a very wise man for his age, most of the time anyways.

Sly turned the stoves and oven down so they were on low, breakfast was ready but he wanted to talk to her for a bit more. He remembered that he needed to tell her about what was going on in a month's time, but that wasn't priority at the moment.

The husband turned around to face his wife and his arms enveloped around her luscious hips, pulling her closer till they were pressed snuggly against one another. He gave her a soft kiss to her forehead before he pressed his against hers.

"Nothing happened while you were away?" he asked gently, just wanting to know that she had an uneventful trip in specific areas, he trusted her, but he didn't trust people around her.

"I should feel insulted by that question," she growled and giving him a deadly glare, not liking what he was referring to.

"Sor….sorry," he stuttered. "I didn't…forget it," his ears lowered down and he cast his eyes away. "I wasn't thinking and that didn't co….."

"Sylvester! You don't have to worry about me so much. I know that other men see me as attractive and would try anything to bed me, but I'm a lot stronger then I look and I would never mess around so don't think I would," she looked him in the eyes with a stern look before he nodded his, understanding.

Her expression softened as she stood on the tips of her toes and kissed his lips, trying to be eye level with him. "I love you and I never want anyone else to be at by my side," she pulled her head away and nipped his nose playfully, eliciting a playful growl from her coon. He grinned at her and she smiled back. She had felt insulted and annoyed by the question but she could understand where he was coming from, she didn't trust people around him, for similar and different circumstances.

"I know, now let's talk about something more positive, we bring this up it seems every other time it's just us," he kissed her passionately, brushing his tongue against hers, tasting her once again that morning, not able to get enough of her.

When they pulled away, Carmelita was laughing happily, not suspecting him to just ram his tongue down her mouth. Sure they kissed, a lot, but it never ceased to amaze her how much her husband kissed her and how much he loved her. She really was like a drug for his addiction.

"You really weren't joking when you said you missed me, were you Ringtail?" she trailed a suggestive finger up from his sternum to his lower abdomen, pushing him back slightly, arching her back till her bust was more prominent on her chest and the curvature of her back meeting her firm rump.

"What do you think," he said holding her sides. Thoughts from earlier that morning finally wormed their way back into his mind and he remembered that they had something to talk about. Her behavior after mating had been somewhat worrying.

"What was wrong this morning?" he asked, somewhat suddenly for his vixen, who was hoping not to talk about what happened that morning.

"I…..ermmmmm…wa-wa-I wa," she stuttered not sure how to exactly answer his question when he put her on the spot like that. Also she didn't feel quite comfortable talking about it at the moment.

"Erhhhh, just forget it love," he tightened his hold on her waist and kissed her muzzle. "We'll talk about this later," he felt her nod tiredly against his chest. It felt like she was trying to sink even further into his fur.

"How was I blessed to have you as my mate, Carm," he mumbled, stroking some stray strands of of her face for what felt like the hundredth time that morning, steering them to another topic.

"You weren't," she said seriously, which made his ears lower and his eyes adapt a confused gleam. Carmelita stood up on the tips of her toes once again and pressed her lips against one of his ears. "We were made for each other, we were reserved for one another," she stuck her tongue in his ear making him shirk away from the strange tickling sensation that shot through his sensitive organ.

"Carm!" he exclaimed with a chuckle.

"You weren't complaining when I was using my tongue earlier," she smirked at him evilly.

He growled to her as his arms captured her in playful aggressiveness. She giggled heartily as he nipped her muzzle roughly then pressed his muzzle to her ear. "Nor were you, your paws are so soft and warm," he whispered, an evident blush came across the vixen's muzzle. "Thanks for last night, hope you're up for it again tonight," he rubbed her back soothingly, seeing that she was feeling awfully shy and embarrassed.

"Can't wait and your welcome," she mumbled, feeling very flustered from what he said. She was flattered but she couldn't deny it was strange how captivated he was by her paws, and how much she pleasured him last night with them.

"Carm," he lifted her chin with his nose so she was looking at him. "Thanks, I didn't mean to upset you," he pecked her cheek. She nodded before she rested her head against his chest once again.

"You were great," he breathed into her hair after a little while had gone by.

"Wai….wait till tonight, and I'll show you how feisty I can get," she pressed her head further into his chest fur after she yawned.

"You won't be saying that tomorrow," he brushed his nose against hers and held her close for a short while. Nothing was said between them, the comfortable silence once again draped itself over them. The soft sizzling of the food from the oven and stove was heard in the background but they ignored it, they didn't get much time to spend with one another alone and not for this long either. Sure they had the time when their cubs went to bed but they missed the days that they could spend hours on end without being disturbed, not that it was bad but they couldn't do what they did when younger.

The silence was finally broken when, "Mamá, Papá?"Allen's voice called, albeit a tired and somewhat grumpy one. Still clearly in his voice there was the signs nervousness, shyness, attentiveness as though he was trying to whisper shout. Both were a reoccurring habit since he was two, being grumpy and his social interactions.

The foxcoon walked into the kitchen rubbing his eyes with his charcoal-gray-gloved-hand, which broke up his otherwise tenné orange fur. He let out a wide yawn, his eye lids threatening to fall, or it seemed this way to his father who looked over him fondly. The cubs fur was broken up from the lighter orange fur from his mother by his father's grays and dark browns.

It was clearly obvious that the dark brown tips on his ears were from his mother, the dark brown mask was from his father, but resembled his grandfathers mask. His right hand was a blackish gray glove, his tail was bushy like a raccoons and held similar rings like his father, and starting from the point of the underside of his chin and ending as his solar plexus was sly's silver like gray fur. Other than that he looked uncanny to what his father looked like as a cub, just different fur scheme. The only thing he didn't get from Sly was his rusty brown eyes which were his grandfathers.

Allen cocked his head slightly to the side seeing that his father was staring at him contently, it wasn't bad but he disliked having too much attention focused on him. He wondered quickly if it was because he was wearing a blue pair of boxers and nothing else, maybe that was why.

"Mor…morn…..ahhhh," he growled as his tongue refused to work with his brain. "Morning Papá," He said softly, but in a somewhat unsure voice.

"Morning rascal," Sly broke away from his mate and walked over to their youngest child and picked him up and gave him a tight hug. He chuckled inwardly feeling the cub squirm against him, not really having any of this. Eventually though he stopped and relaxed in his father's hold and snuggled closer trying to get comfortable. He pressed his muzzle against one of his son's ears. "Sorry, buddy. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," Allen simply nodded against his chest.

"You're up early," Carmelita cooed as she walked up to her males. She started rubbing her youngest neck and back.

"I heard you guys talking, and I smelt food," he breathed tiredly.

"Wouldn't expect anything else," the father chuckled as he put his son down and ruffled his head fur. The cub giggled and tried to swipe at his father's hand playfully who drew his hand back quickly and then grabbed his sons muzzle and shook his head teasingly.

Sly returned back to the kitchen after his son started to growl. The raccoon smiled and had quickly relinquished his hold, knowing that his son hated it when he did this for too long. While he got back in the kitchen, his mate sat down at the wooden table that was between the kitchen and living room. He could hear his cub and vixen talking, but couldn't distinguish the words at the moment as he concentrated on getting food on some plates and putting the remainder of cooked food in the oven so it wouldn't go cold.

The raccoon came back into the dining room of the house, carefully carrying three plates and insuring that the silver ware on them wouldn't fall off. He set the plates down and then sat at the head of the table which was his normal spot, his wife to his right and normally to his left was Leon, the kids switched it around every now and then, not caring where they actually sat down at the table. Thinking of the kids, why weren't the other two , Leon was on the brink of being a teen, and like most kids that age he would be sleeping in more and finding it harder to be bothered to get out of bed in the morning.

Carmencita must of just been sleeping still or maybe she was still grooming herself to make herself presentable for the day. She was like her mother in the sense she didn't care what people thought of her but they both cared how they looked, most of the time.

At the present though Carmelita's mane was still damp from their shower forty-five minutes ago and her fur was still ruffled and sticking up in areas, mainly around her upper chest. Her eyes caught his and she raised a jesting eyebrow and he realized he was staring at her chest, and not just the upper area either. She didn't mind if his eyes wandered and drunk her in, but only when their children weren't present, sneaks peaks were alright but just lingering staring wasn't.

He mouthed an apology to his mate and gave her a smile and let his hand intertwine with hers on the table. She shook her head after she rolled her eyes with amusement before she leaned closer and kissed his lips gently yet very briefly, leaving him to hunger for more. These thoughts though disappeared as he realized that their youngest cub was on his mate's lap, one of her arms wrapped around their small runt. He couldn't help but to chuckle as he saw the content look his son wore, he seemed quite comfortable where he was.

"Comfortable are we?" he questioned the boy as he ruffled his hair, he nodded with a grin and a childish giggle that never failed to bring a smile to Sly.

"Si, mi pequeño," the vixen answered for the cub with a smile and kissed the top of his head. The foxcoon hugged his mother awkwardly with how he was situated on her lap but all the same he managed.

"Je t'aime Maman," he purred happily to his mother who tightened her hold on their cub.

"Te quiero mucho, mi hijo," she cooed down to him. He may have been six nearly seven years old but they were raising their younger cubs as they raised Leon who had turned out well. It was working for the most part, but they did have problems once in a while with their kids, nothing serious, but the usual problems one has to deal with children.

"Mami, tired," their youngest pointed out, seeing how her eyes struggled to stay open. "Why?"

"Long flight Allen," she nuzzle his head hair which earned her joyous giggles. "Come on, time to eat," she said softly and without any argument but with a small whine and pout he got off and sat in the chair next to her. His little sulk changed quickly as he started to dig into the food.

Sly was already digging in, finding it hard to eat something that he had cooked. He liked food but every time he cooked something, no matter if he got it right or what anyone else said, it always seemed bad or very bland. It was something that he couldn't quite grasp, was this how everyone felt who cooked? He guessed that it might since Carmelita always asked him if the food was good when she sometimes made mistakes, that being forgetting an ingredient or on the rare off chance of overcooking the meal. It tasted and smelt great to him and their kids, but she would sometimes beat herself over it even though he reassured her it was fine.

His thoughts then wandered over to other matters that were on the top of his mental list that he had to get out of the way. He groaned in his head as he remembered that he had the gutters to check and other work around the house to get done today. It wasn't that much but he was hoping on just taking a day off from all forms of work, just to let his mind to have a break. The gutters Leon and him could do together easily, it was just the vacuuming the office, his and his mate's room, cleaning the bathroom and other such tedious chores that had to be done weekly, or even daily.

On the top of his priority today was to spend time with his family throughout the day. Carmelita and him had tonight to play again, but he wanted to just talk to her and be in her presence. With his kids, well it was either helping them with homework, playing outside or inside, going somewhere new so they could see more of the world then just the city and so forth. They lived in a busy house and they all enjoyed it that way, but they unanimously agreed, that they enjoyed just staying home and decompressing.

Below this simple plan, he had to inform his wife about a serious matter coming up within the next month or two. It wasn't anything serious, it was but not in the embarking an argument kind, hopefully this wouldn't be. Then there was the matter on Carmelita and him talking to Leon about something serious as well, he wanted to ask them something that he needed both their agreement and knowledge on. Sly was praying that his son hadn't already pulled off a heist and had forgotten to do something vital in his executed plan. The first few heists he would be doing would be under his supervision and somewhere else in the world, this was their home now and the only place he was allowed to live life normally. Whatever he wanted to discuss was hopefully something that was not about their heritage.

Then there was minor small things like his chores, but there were others that were for his enjoyment. One was to read some more of the Thievius Racconus and a fantasy fiction book series called the Rift War Sagas by Raymond E. Feist. Then there was playing an hour of a video game that his son and him were interested in and that was Halo. He remembered playing it with his pals when he was a thief and had been a fan of the series since the first one released on the original xbox. It was fun to just blow things up in a digital world, he thought so anyways. It was also fun to play with Leon and his friends when they had time, watching his son hang out with his friends reminded him of the days when it was just his gang and him.

Not an overwhelming day but he wanted to try and get most of these in today and tomorrow, mostly the more important ones.

He must have been deep in thought because he felt sharp claws pinch his thigh underneath the table causing him to winch and somewhat jolt in his chair.

"What?!" he asked softly but clearly annoyed at his mate as his leg was now stinging.

"Leon and Carmencita are trying to talk to you," his vixen growled threateningly at him due to his attitude. "Sorry," he squeezed her hand apologetically.

"Sorry guys," he said to his two eldest children who had seated themselves at the table and had gotten themselves what was left of the food. "I zoned out," he admitted and he saw Leon nod his head understandingly.

"It's fine papá," Carmencita reassured before she changed the topic. "How did you guys sleep?" she asked her parents, trying her best to make small talk.

"Great," Carmelita said softly, feeling her husband's hand squeeze hers affectionately. "And you three?"

"I slept…well," Allen answered, his eyes looking up to his parents his eyes looking into theirs with a questioning look, as though he didn't believe that this was just a harmless inquiry. Seeing as it was he beamed at them happily before he went back to his food.

"I slept okay, my room was hot so I couldn't sleep," the younger vixen said, her voice portraying that she was.

"I slept," Leon said, in his usual deadpan tone when it came to this topic. His eyes spoke of a wearisome life, hiding the anguish from his nightmares that still to this day haunted him.

Sly's eyes took on a mournful one and he placed a hand on his son's shoulder with a firm grip. The arctic fox looked at the raccoon who was in every way his father with uncertainty. He gave a weak smile and abated his cool storm gray blue eyes from the warm brown ones, not wanting to talk about it right now.

"It doesn't probably mean much to you because I've said it so many times and you may just shrug it off like I don't know anything, but I'm sorry buddy," Sly murmured, his eyes full of understanding and patience.

"Mamá?" Allen chirped quietly. The vixen looked at her cub with a soft smile and nodded her head with a raised eyebrow. "Why doesn't' Leon sleep well?"

"He has nightmares," the mother answered softly. This wasn't the first time he or his sister had asked this question. They asked once in a while but it always remained the same.

"What kind of nightmares?"

"That's something you'll find out about when you're older, if he tells you mi pequeño," she rubbed his ears with a tenderness only a mother seemed to possess. He purred softly from this and his eyes closed peacefully and he let out a little sigh of content. "Now finish your breakfast hmmmm, or you'll get smaller," she teased.

"Yes mamá," he gigled and started to finish up his food.

"Papá, do you want me to take that?" Carmencita asked as she came back from the kitchen after putting her plate in the dishwasher.

The raccoon and vulpine broke out of their little hushed chatter which no one could really decipher or pick up on. The father paused for a moment, letting his thoughts get with the change of topic. "Umm, yes please dear if you could," he said handing her his almost cleaned plate which she took carefully and headed back to the kitchen.

"You don't have to do that mi hija," he said getting up but was stopped as he heard his second oldest call back.

"Papá you cooked, let me clean," that was all she said and he left it at that. One trait she had gotten from her mother besides her developing looks was her fiery temper which matched it uncannily. It seemed that fierce independency ran on the woman's side in Carmelita's family.

"She's going to make some lucky guy fall in line when she's older," he sighed as he sat down and took his wife's hand in his again. He looked at her with a smirk. "Remind you of a certain someone,"

His vixen rolled her eyes with a small shake of her head and an un-bemused smile before she punched his arm halfheartedly. His grin grew before he kissed her cheek.

"You have much to do today?" she asked.

"Not much, some chores here and there, and stuff to do with the house," he spoke softly.

"Do you want my help?"

"No, you just rest and relax, it's your first day home, so just take it easy this weekend," his hand out of muscle memory swiped some of her loose hair out of her face. "We have stuff to talk about later, it's nothing bad so don't worry about it," he reassured her as he saw that that look in her eye. "Trust me…."

_Sometime around 4 P.M._

Later on that day the raccoon had his head laid back over the back of the couch, looking up at the ceiling as though it held some truth and secrets to the world but waiting for one to find them. The ceiling was only so very interesting for him at the present of time due to him not being able to do anything else. His eyes wandered back down and he lifted his head up to look down at the perpetrators to his predicament.

What he found would only be described as cute if someone walked into his house, or creepy. This was mainly because curled into his lap was their youngest cub who was passed out and rather enjoying his new pillow which was his father's tail. To Sly's left was Leon who was slumped against his side, his head snuggled into his shoulder. Then there was Carmencita who was situated between Leon and him and her head was next to her litter mate.

The father shook his head as he looked back up at the ceiling, how was it he got into these predicaments, he had only sat down to read a book and had somehow become a bed. Some parents may have been annoyed or would had scolded their children for this behavior. Sly and Carmelita though were different. Their parents brought them up like this and they both had agreed that this was a good way for their children to be close to them and know that they were loved, safe and could always go to them for comfort. It was an older way to bring up children, one that wasn't being used as much as it had been but they found it the most effective.

Though this was amusing to him he had to admit that it was somewhat ridiculous. Their cubs had been with him for nearly three weeks straight, one would expect them to have gotten fed up with having to go to him all the time. He had half expected them to be swamping their mother with company till she playfully told them to bug him. This was just an assumption that he made and knew wasn't realistic, he knew that their cubs had a close connection with both them, they just seemed to use him as a bed more often. It was good but because of what situation he was in at the moment he was finding it somewhat uncomfortable, due to the reason he couldn't exactly get up without waking them all up and he didn't want them whining at him for it.

"You three are silly, you know that," he mumbled down to Allen, but indicated to all of them. Leon mumbled something into his shoulder and nuzzled himself further into the warm pillow that was his father's side with a soft content purr.

"Too, cute," the raccoon mused with fondness as he stroked his eldest's forehead soothingly. Even with him being kept prisoner at the moment he didn't want them to wake up, not just yet.

Sly looked around to find something to find interest in when he caught a glimpse of his book on the coffee table in front of him. He had almost forgotten that he had put it there almost half an hour ago before. Suddenly he stopped himself as he realized that he was trying to sit up and had been close to throwing his youngest cubs off of him. Sitting back he let out a sigh and thought of another way to get what he wanted.

A few minutes went by and he decided that he would just have to do things slowly. With a firm goal in mind he carefully started leaning forward once again. He reached out with a hand toward the oak root coffee table, which had once upon a time belonged to his parents. Roughly three years ago Bentley and one of his associates had located a storage container with all his parents old belonging in it, which ranged from family plates to tables. To sum up a long story short they had sent it over to Australia to him on his twenty seventh birthday, a couple months early but it was a pleasant early gift. There was so much left over that he couldn't keep that he had sent it to Russia to his brother who greatly appreciated it.

Back to the present Sly had his clawing at the cover of his book, trying to hook it so he could drag it over. He could barely reach the edges of his book but he was able to catch it just enough so he could gently persuade it to come closer. The task was difficult with a cub pressed into his side, one in his lap and the other next and on its siblings. He had to insure that he didn't move to abruptly or they would wake up and as he expressed earlier he didn't want that outcome to become a possibility.

Five minutes had passed by and he had finally gotten the book far enough to the table edge that he could grab it. It had taken so long because his claws refused to stay hooked to the hardback book. With a tiresome sigh he reached to simply grab it so he could finally start reading the book. Yet it seemed fate once again intruded and disturbed his plans, luckily it wasn't in a bad way.

A dark orange brown furred hand snatched his prize away before he could even fathom what happened. His eyes snapped up and glared at his mate who had opened the book to the place he last left off. One hand held it open while with the other she tapped the side of her head with an old calling sign that was nothing else but a bookmark. The glare he directed to her was challenging but in a playful way, he couldn't stay mad at her, he had tried that one night and that ended with him sleeping on the floor till he wrestled his way back behind her. He could remember the bruises the next morning on his ribs but he more fondly recalled that she couldn't move after he spooned her. Even today it brought an amused grin to his muzzle.

"You don't get much time to read, do you?' the vixen asked in a soft voice that spoke tenderness, no hint of her usual sarcasm or feistiness in it.

"No, not as much as when I was younger," he mused softly, his mock-glare melting away as his eyes roamed over her affectionately till they locked with her eyes that still looked through the book.

"You can blame me for that," she gave a soft dry laugh.

"I can, but I won't," she was just close enough for him to capture her tail in a soft hold as it swayed side to side lazily.

Her eyes looked up from the book with piercing fury but he saw her lips form a small smile and he knew that she was being frisky.

"Come 'ere," he breathed and persuaded her to sit next to him with a soft tug of her tail. She came willingly and cuddled into his right side and buried her face into his neck, letting out a sigh as she tucked her legs in on the couch and got comfortable.

"Little hellions aren't they?" she mused as her fingers caressed Carmencita's and Allen's muzzles.

"Hmmmmm, especially this one, I suspect he's the ring leader," he mumbled to his wife as he pulled their adopted son closer to him. Carmelita hummed her reply as she closed her eyes and rested eyes for a short while, but before she did she handed her husband his book which earned her a loving nip to her jaw line.

The raccoon opened his book back up and started reading where he had left off Wednesday and got through the eight to twelve pages which led him to the next chapter when his wife shuffled next to him till she got comfortable, when she did she let out a content sigh into his neck which she suckled and kissed.

This went on for a good couple of minutes till with a good natured roll of his eyes the male placed the bookmark back in the book and closed the book.

"What is it Gorgeous?" he asked, rubbing her upper leg with a hand.

"You said we needed to talk, I'm all yours right now, so talk Ringtail," she growled warningly as his hand started to rub her inner thigh.

"Something's come up and I just want to ask you about it before I reply back, it's nothing bad I just want to know what you think and if you don't like it I'll them no," he said softly getting to the point.

"Last time you said this, a mutant on Cane Island nearly killed you," she closed her eyes and groaned in his neck.

"It's nothing like that, not this time," he wrapped an arm around her waist and muzzled her cheek with his nose.

"What is it then?"

"Well….my brother wants to come over here for two or three weeks with his family to spend some time with us."

"Why didn't you tell me about this before?" she asked pulling away from him and looking him in the eyes.

"I….I didn't…I didn't want to give you more to stress about with work?"

"Hmmmm, that makes some sense," she said softly, more to herself. She pieced it together and realized what he was doing, having seen this with other matters in the past.

"You don't want him to come, do you?" she stated more than asked.

"No! It's….it…it's not that at all," he chuckled nervously with a forced grin. "It's just that I want to know if you'll….."

"Sylvester," the vixen bared her fangs at her male and warned him with a deep yet soft growl in warning. It worked quite affectively as he snapped his muzzle shut.

"You promised on our tenth anniversary that this would stop, no more secrets or lies between, us. Not even if it's what we're feeling or whatever is going up here," she tapped his forehead with the tip of a finger. His ears lowered ashamedly as he nodded in defeat and mouthed a quick apology.

"What wrong mi amor? You should be happy that your brother wants to come over and visit," she stroked his hair out of his eyes and looked into his warm brown eyes more clearly.

"I'm just nervous, we haven't seen each other since he was in Interpol's holding cell. That and we haven't talked much either, hardly at all," he sighed as his warm loving aura snuffed itself out with the seriousness the conversation had taken.

"You've been telling me that you've been talking to him every week or two? What's there to be nervous about, he's your brother…true he's loco in the head, but he's your brother," she said rubbing his chest trying to calm him down.

"He sends emails every week and calls every month, but I often don't reply to his emails, and I most time I just say we have a bad connection when talking on the phone," he mumbled, knowing that this was sounding childish and could tell that his wife wasn't going to take this well.

"Ringtail!" she groaned and pulled away from him and held her head in her hands. "Please tell me your just pulling my tail?" she hoped that was all he was doing. "What else are you saying to him, or not saying to him?"

"I'm not joking, I just said I would talk to you about him and his family coming over but…well I was just….just going to say that you didn't want them….you didn't want them to come over," she rubbed her temples when he got it out then glared at him. "I also delete his emails and tell him I didn't get them or just simply won't even reply telling him I was too busy to get to them. A couple times I just faked another accent and told him he had the wrong number then hung up," he added in a soft whisper.

"Hijo de puta, Sly!" she gasped in complete astonishment. "Why, why would you do that to your brother, what is going on in that damn head of yours!?"

"I….I…..no it's his fault," the raccoon scoffed and growled back at his wife. "For all the time I knew him when we found each other, he caused nothing more than pain and trouble for me…..for us! Look around us, we're living here because he broke out of Interpol and left our superiors to place the blame on me for helping him escape," he growled and snapped quietly to his wife, not knowing that their bickering had woken Leon up who was listening to his parents fight and was feeling un-eased from it all.

"So what if we're here now? Look around yourself tú tonto del culo," the more dominate partner growled. "We're in a better place, we're happy, our cubs are happy, and everything's worked out for us thus far," she poked a finger into his chest. "I know that your brother and you haven't exactly gotten on the right foot since you two met but he's trying to make it up to you, he's trying his hardest to be your family and you keep pushing him off, he's not acting like an ass, it's you!" she hissed at him dangerously. Sly's eyes widened and his ears were flat against his head, he couldn't retort to his mate's biting tongue, this wasn't how he expected this to go, not by a long shot.

"I…I….urhhh," he said as his eyes avoided hers. They started to sting as they begun to water up. He found her words were true like they always were, she normally didn't lie and this was one of those times. Her words were harsh but were always honest. This didn't help as he snapped at her incisively, not thinking before he spoke.

"It's not like your relationship with your brothers, you three got to be brought up together…..we were separated and he changed into a murderer, you don't understand what it's like!" he sneered angrily.

"How am I to know when you won't tell me, you always push me away when there's something wrong, you're always changing the topic on your past when I try to talk to you about it. Don't blame me because you're the one who can't learn to grow up and get over your past," she snarled back just as bitterly.

"Your always telling me it's my fau…." Sly bit his tongue and stopped as he felt something, more precisely someone shaking against him.

The raccoon looked away from his mate and looked down at his eldest who was noticeably shaking and it was quite clear that he had been crying silently from the wet streaks on his muzzle and his watery eyes. His white and black fur was also clinging closely to his body a natural reaction from fear, then there were his ears which were laid all the way back.

"Why…..why are….you…..you two fighting?" he whimpered and gave a pathetic little sniffle.

"Hey, hey," he half held his son with his free arm and pulled him closer. "Everything's alright bud, mami and papi were just talking," with how he sat, his upper body was turned so he was able to better face his cub. Leon encircled his arms around him and buried his muzzle into his chest, still shaking.

_Great, now…..no! This is my fault, no one else's. _Sly quickly realized as he thought it over in his head. He rested his larger muzzle atop his son's head, holding him close as he rubbed his back and whispered soft nothings. After a quarter of an hour or so passed by their cub had stilled and had cried himself back to sleep against his father.

"First time he's seen us argue," the father said softly.

"Is he okay?" the vixen asked, scooting over next to him and stretching over him so she could look at their son.

"Ouais, just cried himself to sleep," he mumbled guiltily.

"Sly…I didn't mean…urhhhh, I didn't mean to be so rude mi amor," she whispered as she noticed that he was trying to hold back tears of his own.

"No, no, it's fine, you're right." he swallowed the lump in his throat. He never wanted Leon to be in between them or in the room when they argued like that. Mainly due to him knowing that he would react just like that.

"I'll send an email to Silver to let him know it's okay to come over in a month or so, if that's alright with you?" she nodded and cuddled more fully into him again. His free arm snaked tightly around her waist and he gave her forehead a serene kiss. "Sorry for snapping, I'm just not sure of him just yet."

"You're hopeless without me," she brushed her nose against his affectionately. She still felt agitated and ready to argue but she let it go, calming down. It was done, in the past.

"We should be more careful, I don't want them to see us fighting," she mumbled into his neck, giving it a light lick.

"Yeah," he breathed.

It was quiet for a short while till Sly broke it before he fell asleep from the comforting silence settling over them.

"It's going to be noisy and busy here soon,"

Carmelita somehow found that amusing and started to giggle uncontrollably which in turn made mad Sly chuckle.

"Like it's going to be any different," she pressed her muzzle against his and gave him a deep kiss."

"Hmmmmm, can't argue. Now where were we?" he breathed as he pulled away for a moment before returning back to her warm lips in a passionate embrace.

"Wait," she pushed him back and broke their muzzle lock with a shy smile, her muzzle a bright crimson. "Are we okay, no hard feelings?"

"Never will be mon chéri, now come here I want to show you how much I love you," he murred as he brought her back into another kiss, this time she didn't pull away.

_Love you Carm, I always will. _He thought to himself as he showed her just how much she meant to him, but held back the raging passion for later tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

Inheritance of the Canes

Chapter 7

House Full of Coopers

Multi POVs

_**Silver Cooper Pov**_

_A month an half later at Ravensthorpe Airport Western Australia…_

The male raccoon let out a sigh as he felt his headache double in size as the usual loud bustle and chatter of the airport took its toll. The ten to twelve hour flight prior to their arrival at Australia hadn't helped in the slightest. Although it was for the most part a quiet flight, which was an odd occurrence for Silver due to the fact of him being a merc and most of his flights were loud with the pre-mission chatter. For him a civilian flight was decently calmer, but he was surprised how often he didn't hear someone's child crying or making a loud fuss over something or the other.

This unobtrusive flight wasn't necessarily a bad thing, just for him it was awfully rare that it was somewhat enjoyable. No it wasn't children on the plane that had caused his head to ache in a persistent throbbing pain though there had been plenty of them on the flight, including his own pups who acted very well behaved for their first international trip that involved a plane.

No, this now developing migraine had been caused because he hadn't gotten much sleep on the hellish long flight. Thanks to a thick headed teen flight attendant that kept trying to chat up his wife, this had ended up with him cornering the damn weasel near the emergency door that was clear of any seats and he had quietly told him that it was going to stop or they were going to have a problem and he'd hang all the consequences. The stupid teen had finally gotten the message with no more persuasion when he had reached for the emergency door's handle, it was a bluff and he wouldn't of done it but the teen wasn't the brightest, which was just fine with him, the scrawny little shit had gotten the message that was all that mattered.

Even with his left arm in a cast and sling he still appeared menacing and extremely aggressive to most as he had seen earlier. The bratty teen weasel was pale when he had been cornered by him and after their little chat it appeared that he wanted to throw up and had even become paler if that was even possible. For the raccoon it was good to know that he had an aura that projected fear into others around him. Not to their knowledge, but he was a decent guy once someone got to know him. This little fact of people judging him for his appearance and demeanor didn't bother him, if people thought he was a monster and judged him before they actually talked to him, it simply meant that they would leave him alone and he was fine with that.

Though the long flight and the perverted teen male had caused him a migraine, his arm had caused the most discomfort. It had been a serious injury that he had received two or three weeks ago from the stupidest of accidents. To make an interesting story short he had tripped over his own tail while heading down the stairs early one morning to get the day started. It had started alright and it ended with him falling down the rest of the flight of stairs, this had ended up with him landing on his left arm. This unfortunately for him and his family resulted in a long thin wiry crack between the radial notch of the ulna to nearly two inches from the styloid process of the ulna. The pain he had felt was only easily described as a shearing, throbbing and continuous spasms of shear agony for the first week.

The day after the break his mate had taken him to a hospital, and a doctor had given some x-rays and determined that his arm would repair itself if it was casted and left alone. His arm was casted up and he was also given some meds within the five hour stay at the hospital with Shasha with him all the while their pups were with her great grandparents. The same doctor had told him that he was very lucky, if the crack had run all the way it would have weakened the bone too much to heal properly or it would have taken a lot longer for the bone to heal and even possibly surgery and in the worst case scenario amputation. Other then these grim facts the doctor had told him it would take two to three months till his arm healed properly. All in all he was very grateful that it hadn't been worse and was enjoying how his wife was looking after him, he couldn't complain with the extra attention she gave him to take care of him.

It wasn't like he would make it a habit to get himself hurt just so he could get his mate's undivided and loving care, but it was definitely nice to know that she truly cared and worried about him. This he already knew but it was reassuring to know that she would look after him after he had hurt himself like he had.

Silver currently looked to his right and not even fifteen feet away he saw that his mate was helping their pups get their bags. A small unnoticeable smile made its way onto his muzzle as he looked at his family, seeing their smiles, the excitement in their eyes and voices. This was because it was the first time his pups had been out of the country and it was the first time Shasha had been out of Russia for a long while.

His wife shook her head with a giggle and looked at him, a blithe expression clearly etched onto her beautiful face which surpassed even the moon its self. He returned her smile with his own picking up on her contagious mood, he had seen her happy but not like this. If he was to guess, this was probably owing to the kids and seeing how they were taking in everything around them, though it was just an airport they were taking in the new cultures, sites, scenery and even the smells around them.

Silver had told them about other cultures, but they didn't really know what they were like or really understood what he was talking about. He believed that this trip would be good for his family, to connect with his brother and this would just be good in general for everyone.

He raised an eyebrow at his wife as their eldest tapped her arm nervously, trying to get her attention because he couldn't be heard over the thundering noise that was the common day to day cycle at an average airport. She tore her gaze away from him and returned her attention back to their children. He in turn looked away from them and continued looking for his brother who said he would meet them at the baggage pickup.

So far they had been here for nearly quarter of an hour, plus since they landed. Still there was no sign of his double anywhere. A growl escaped his throat but it went by unnoticed by most except the few people passing him who gave him a worrying look over as though his anger was directed at them. His eyes fell to the floor and he pinched the bridge of his muzzle, feeling exasperated and starting to get agitated by this. If his brother was one of his mercs he would of disciplined him for this. He shook it off and accepted that there was a chance of something keeping his brother.

"Hey…sorry I'm late," a close recognizable voice murmured nervously.

Silver's eyes rose back up from the floor and gazed into the warm chocolate brown eyes that belonged to them both. The eldest of the two let out a soft sigh, his eyes also softened as he looked over his brother. Seeing that his sibling was almost the same since he last saw him, just his fur was darker.

The eldest Cooper was too tired and worn out from the long flight to let his built up resentment and discontent fester, for now. For one he didn't want to snap at his brother the first moment they had been face to face since the Interpol fiasco. For now he just wanted to at least settle in at his brothers house, see what his nephews looked like, greet his brother's mate. Lastly he wanted to talk about some things with his brother then crawl into bed next to his wife and get some proper sleep.

"Zdravstvujtye moy mladshiy bratishka," Silver finally greeted his brother and wrapped his good arm around his brother's shoulders, sounding genuinely pleased.

Sly seemed to freeze up in his hold. He had tensed, not exactly sure of what to make of this, odd behavior as he would place it. Awkwardly he wrapped his arms around his brother's shoulder and patted his back in an attempt to show some kind of affectionate response. Though his brother couldn't see it, Silver rolled his eyes and resisted the urge to growl or let out a sigh of disapproval. Was he really this unapproachable to people, or was his brother making an effort to make this uncomfortable? It could of very well been his best effort just hugging him and he could easily be over thinking it. Silver pulled away and gave the side of his brother's muzzle a nuzzle like they used to do when they were kits with their parents and something that they both frequently did with their families. Sly returned this with more enthusiasm and Silver could detect a soft whine of short come from him when he did this.

"I-it's good to see you Sil," the younger smiled warmly though it looked strained and unsure.

"The feeling is mutual as well Sly," the eldest spoke in a straightforward way but his tone portrayed that he was overjoyed to be here, to see his twin.

"Can I help you with your bag?"

"Yes, if you think you can handle that much," Silver gave him an amused grin, displaying off his pearly white fangs. He had noticed that Sly had been staring at his casted and slinged arm.

The younger Cooper brother grabbed the luggage by the handle and extended the arm out. He looked up from what he was doing when he was done and his eyes met his bothers eyes which had an eerily cold gleam in them.

"So….how did you bust your arm?" Sly asked trying his best to ignore the uncomfortable tension between them.

"I sent you an email about it two and a half weeks ago," Silver said in a dead panned tone, his eyes focusing on his younger brother with a harsh glare which made him shirk away a bit, his fur beginning to cling to him.

"I….I didn't…."

"You did, I got a confirmation email," Silver's voice was dark and barren of any friendly emotion that had been in it only moments prior.

He watched as his sibling's ears flattened on his head and he looked away momentarily, his emotions as clear as a blue sky in a northern winter. Guilt was what the eldest picked up on and also fear it seemed. In other circumstances he might of felt satisfied about this, but he had a soft spot for his family. Though his twin had been in lesser words an insensitive dolt he didn't want this to carry on between them. Silver wanted to act more along the lines of the big brother role that he used to be when they were cubs, and the one he knew that his baby brother secretly wanted.

"I'v…..iv'e been a…"

Before the younger male could finish his sentence, Silver had wrapped his arm back around the younger and brought him in for a close hug and rested the underside of his muzzle on his brother's shoulder. With a weary sigh leaving his nose in a short strong blast he said softly but loud enough to be heard, "We'll talk about this later, but I'm not going to hurt you Sly," he gave him a comforting squeeze, it made him feel both awkward and also gave him a small ember sized feeling of warmth in his chest."You're my little brother and though we have had our major differences and serious bumps, I love you, alright?" Silver didn't get a verbal response like he guessed but more of a nod and Sly hugging him back tightly.

"Now," the older male mumbled as he let go of his sibling and took a couple steps back. "Don't get used to the hugging thing, I don't hug much alright."

Sly chuckled but saw the serious look his brother was giving him, "Oh….I guess you were being serious about that," he got a curt nod to affirm. "How do you have a family?"

"I hug them and cuddle with my mate, it's just that I'm not being a lovely cuddly brother." he said grouchily and not believing that he had let though words come out of his mouth.

_Cuddly, what the fuck have I been ingesting or inhaling!? Stupid plane food and fucking stupid people! Guys got word of this back home, urrhhhhhh! _Silver thought to himself angrily.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, just thinking. I am allowed to think in this country right?"

"It's not like your so called motherland Silver, you have freedom of thought here," Sly cracked a grin as he saw his twin's expression darken.

"First the Americans in Iraq, and now you. God, it's not great in Russia, but seriously, it's not like what the news and schools around the world teach kids. Sure we go about accomplishing our goals in a different way….you know what, later on this month we'll sit down and I'll tell you how Russia works and how people work there, or you could just ask Shayush," Silver said turning around and heading over to his family who had gotten there last bag as they talked, the younger brother quickly followed after, bringing the luggage.

"We got everything yet," he pestered his wife to give her grief it seemed, but he had an almost unnoticeable smile on his muzzle, and his eyes flashed with playfulness.

His coyote turned around and face him a look of disapproval, "I'm not a housemaid," her harsh glare broke and her usual good natured smile came through, "Lubov moya," she said as she tried to kiss his cheek but was brought into a short passionate kiss as he turned his muzzle to meet hers. He in turn took her hand in his and entangled their fingers.

"I'll take that as a no then," he murmured to his wife as they pulled away. He squeezed her hand affectionately, through all this Sly stood a couple feet away from his twin feeling out of place and embarrassed.

"Just Seunom, then we can go," she said watching their children closely out of the corner of her eyes. They behaved well, but they could get up to mischief when they were least expecting it, a trait that they had most likely picked up from their father no doubt.

"Sly this is my wife Shasha, Shasha this is my brother Sly," Silver said suddenly and made his wife and sibling stare at him confused. "I'll watch the kids," he took his hand away from his mate's and walked over to his pups and crouched down so he was more eye level with his shorter two.

Behind him the eldest heard his companion and his brother trying their go at small talk but he let their voices be drowned out in the rest of the chatter around them so he could focus his attention on their children.

"Sorry, Papa, bags not showing," Seunom mumbled after he walked up to him.

"It's fine Seu," that got him a small whine of detest.

"Pa!"

"What?" he challenged with a genuine smile, one that he seldom let show unless he was home.

"Not here, too many people, not funny," the oldest pup griped.

The father traced his thumb tenderly from his son's muzzle to where his hair line met the fur of his head. This went on for a few moments longer before the raccoon grinned as he came up with a retort. He chuckled and asked, "Who named you?"

"Errhhhhhhhh, chto?" the young hybrid mumbled with uncertainty, his ears lowering in confusion.

"Who gave you your name moy shchenok," he spoke gently, sounding out each word slowly so Seunom could understand. Out of them all he had the hardest time with the English language so he was trying to make it easier for him to pick it up and actually comprehend what he was actually saying.

"You and mama," he said not feeling so sure about his answer.

"Da, now that means I can give you whatever nicknames I want," he brushed some of his son's long shaggy bangs out of his face in order for him to look into his green eyes.

"Alright," the boy mumbled.

"Hey," he pulled his oldest closer with his good arm and nuzzled him lovingly. "It's alright your bags aren't here, it's not your fault that the airports are unreliable," he could tell that his cub wasn't himself right now.

"Still, annoying," the pup grumbled.

"I know," his son tried to pull away but Silver tightened his arm around him, wrestling with him.

"Go…..let me," the pup giggled as he pressed his small hands flat against his father's chest and tried to push off so he could get free.

"Nea," Silver said with his hissing chuckles, seeing the smile and joy in his eldest's eyes.

The pup struggled against his father for a minute or so till he said in a panicked tone, "Pa, bag, let go me...erhhhhhh!" he growled immaturely and Silver let go immediately, not understanding what he was talking about and thinking he had hurt his son.

"Hehehe, trick," Seunom said as he went back to the baggage carousel so he could wait for his luggage.

_Get's it from his mother I swear to Khristos. Figures, I'm not home enough to influence him as a role model. Need to start working on that with the kids or I'll never get a break with all them being so tricky. _The raccoon thought to himself as he watched his son, and keeping an eye on people around his children, he tolerated people and knew most just went about their business but it never hurt to be at least a bit cautious, there were creeps in the world afterall.

Thinking about his children, where were his and Shasha's other two troublemakers. He looked around and stood up, spinning around and seeing that they were with their mother and bombarding his brother with machinegun fired questions. Sly caught his eye and Silver could see that he was desperate for help. The older brother only smiled and doomed his sibling to drown in a torrent of questions, it was the least he could do in return for his brother not even knowing about them. Sure he knew, but he didn't know how old they were or what their names were which was aggravating.

"How did you get that scar on your eye?" asked Anastasiia, their daughter. Shasha looked down at their daughter and flicked her ear roughly making the girl jump and look at her mother in surprise. His mate muttered some things in their language at their daughter who nodded, her tail retreating between her legs.

"Papa, bigger than you," Krill, their second son said, looking at the man who looked very similar to his father. Shasha this time let out a groan and directed a fierce growl at their son whose ears lowered and he evidently shrunk in size. He apologized quickly as she told him that he was being rude.

Silver watched all this from a couple yards away and felt the stress wash away as he relaxed from watching all of it transpire before him. He had to admit it was funny to listen to this and watch it instead of being involved. He crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head as he saw Sly trying to answer and understand what Anastasiia was asking. The younger raccoon looked hopelessly at the mother of the little interrogators and asked her to translate what they were asking or saying at some points. Silver's eyes locked onto his mate for a second, seeing how delighted she was being here, talking to his brother, watching their children interact with their uncle.

"Papa?" he felt a small hand tug on the sleeve of his long sleeved shirt causing him to look down his eyes locking onto his eyes once again. Unlike his mother he had light green eyes and the only way to describe them was that they were chartreuse, not a dark emerald green.

"Go my lu….." he looked at him for help, not knowing how to pronounce the strange sound that somehow made a word.

"Lug…aghe," Silver sounded it out trying to help the boy.

"Lag…..gaze," Seunom repeated.

"Net," Silver said softly, trying not to laugh at his son, not wishing to upset him.

"How?"

"We'll go over it later, da?" he said softly, with tenderness that almost seemed impossible from a seemingly dark, evil and moody man.

"Da Papa," the pup replied in his almost usual happy manner, yet there was something seemingly off but he couldn't place what it was at the moment. He had too many thoughts on his mind at the moment, for now he just wanted to get out of the airport with his family. He would look into this later.

Silver waved over to his brother and told him they were ready to go. His twin nodded and waited till he and his son were back over with them before he walked to the exit of the airport and headed out to the parking lot, leading them. The older brother pressed his hand between his eldest son's shoulder blades and guided him along, both so he could keep an eye on him and secondly so he wouldn't get separated from him with the throng of people around them as they left the airport.

The last thing he wanted was to be separated from one of his pups, this worry though was at the far recesses of his mind, while at the front his thoughts were on the positives. Which consisted of relief of being off the plane, finally being in Australia to see his brother and his family, that his family was excited and happy to be here and lastly was that his sibling would be taking them to his home where there would be a bed and quite possibly food. He was exhausted and couldn't wait to dive beneath the covers and sleep off the fatigue and finally start dealing with the time differences that and hopefully getting a warm meal.

When they got to his brother's vehicle Silver was actually surprised to see what his brother was driving. "I didn't expect you to be a man into Land Rovers," Silver chuckled as he looked over the dark green and black SUV.

"I'm more of a Chevrolet Blazer, but this was, safer, had better fuel millage at the time, more useful and was actually at the dealership," Sly said as he was putting his brother's luggage into the trunk and helping Shasha get hers in and taking the kid's as well. Silver un-slung his backpack and gave it to him. "With cars though, more of a Camaro."

"Hmmmmm, I'd have to go with a with a Marussia B2," Silver said thoughtfully, remembering seeing that car when he was looking at descent cars on the internet. "At home though, I can't say that it's the best but our Chevrolet Nivra from 2006 has been serving us well," Silver said offhandedly. It was a good vehicle but he didn't love it.

"Marussia B2?" Sly asked, not hearing of this particular car.

"I'll show you later alright, not in the mood to try to paint you a picture," Silver said as he walked to the passenger side and took shotgun while his wife and kids took the back seats.

"Everyone secured?" Silver asked as he closed his eyes. He got affirmatives from his family to which Sly started the engine and started pulling out.

Ten minutes later they were just leaving the airport's parking lot when the younger raccoon twin disturbed his brother from his rest. "I have to pick my son up from the gym before we can head home, it's only half an hour away from my house," Silver gave a grunt and a small nod of understanding. Shasha listened to the two and rolled her eyes from how they approached one another. It was going to be an interesting month.

"Mr. Kooper?" Shasha asked after four or it could have been fifteen minutes had gone by. Silver seemed asleep but he was just dozing off and listening in on the conversation.

"Yes…..urrrmmmmm, do you want me to call you Mrs. Cooper?"

"No, Shasha is fine," she smiled seeing as how this could be confusing. "How far are we…." she paused for a moment as her mind drew up a blank of the word. It was quiet for a half a minute, but Sly didn't press into it, knowing first handedly that English was a difficult language. The coyote pinched her nose angrily as the word came to her and she let out a sigh, annoyed at her slow brain. "How far away from your house?"

"We are roughly three hours away if nothing gets in the way, so we should be there by seventeen hundred or seventeen thirty, depending if nothing gets in the way. You can call me Sly, or Sylvester if you want, or even just Cooper,"

"A long trip then?" she asked, sounding exasperated about the situation, but not annoyed at her brother in law. It was due to her children being restless when they were caged for too long in a car.

"Oui, sorry, but it's easier then you guys waiting for a plane to go out to Albany, and it's cheaper for you guys too, and I've had to drive up here some days to talk to some associates, so I know some short cuts out of this area to avoid heavy traffic, and so on," Sly explained.

"Spasibo," the coyote said with a sigh. She was silent for a moment before she asked politely, "Is there any music?"

"Yes, any preferences?" he asked, carefully keeping his eyes on the road and grabbing his eye pod out of one of the cup holders, unlocking it and passing it to her, being careful not to pull the auxiliary cord out of it.

"Anything but American country, I'm good with everything else, Silver…" she looked at him for a moment and when she didn't get a response, continued seeing that he was asleep, "He doesn't like most rap, we're fine with everything else."

"Okay that sounds reasonable," Sly said and passed her the IPod when they got to a stoplight.

"Thank you," she said softly and started shuffling through the different artists, having some trouble with the English text, she wasn't too bad at speech but the written language was what messed her up the most.

"I wouldn't do that, we still got a long ride," Sly said with a chuckling hiss reminding her of her husband.

_Long as fucking hell ride little brother, time to sleep this off like a bad dream._ Silver thought as he cracked an eye and watched the city thinning out and seeing more of the countryside start to appear. Not really countryside, just empty land that was broken up by farmland and the large stretches of forests of trees that the eldest had never seen before. He had heard of them but never really seen them, but he knew that they were called gum trees from what he remembered Sly telling him, the little he had told him over the years anyways.

There were even plants that he had never seen in his life and they attracted his attention as they passed them by. He had been all over the world, but he hadn't quite seen a place like this, it was pretty lush in trees, or so it appeared to be that way, to him anyways. It was so….alien would be the best way how to describe it, having never imagined seeing places likes this and just how different it was compared to what he was used to seeing.

The raccoon's ears twitched as music started playing from the stereo, but it started to drive the sleep away. He grumbled and squirmed lightly feeling irritated, all the while keeping his eyes closed appearing somewhat asleep. It fell silent for a moment in the vehicle all except the music coming from the speakers, though he didn't mind the genre it just wasn't working with his migraine or helping him fall asleep any quicker.

…_.__'til the end of time__  
__So you got to let me know__  
__Should I stay or should I go?..._

Were a few of the lyrics his ears caught before he discreetly reached into his pants pockets and pulled out a pair of earbuds and stuck them in. His right hand fumbled with his crimson and black I-pod till he got the sound to a reasonable level and was about to skip to the next song in his playlist when he felt a soft warm hand rub his shoulder.

Looking over his should he saw that his wife was looking at him with some concern in her eyes. His habitual gruff tone took to a softer one as he said, "Migraine, going to nap for a bit," she gave a short curt nod and a small smile as he took the hand on his shoulder and gave the top it a soft peck. He brushed the knuckles lovingly before relinquishing his gentle hold, returning her paw.

With no further delays at that moment Silver pressed play and from hearing the song on many times before he knew it instantly by it's opening.

_From the depths of hell in silence  
Cast their spells, explosive violence  
Russian night time flight perfected  
Flawless vision, undetected_

With a untraceable smile the raccoon sunk into the car seat and since leaving his home with his family eighteen hours ago started to relax and let his mind go blank.

_From the depths of hell in silence  
Cast their spells, explosive violence  
Russian night time flight perfected  
Flawless vision, undetected_

The first verse repeated though louder and with it brought back memories of night missions he had done with his old unit in the Spesnaz so many years ago. The same exact song playing over the intercom via because he asked his officer if it was okay if they could play some music to pass the time as they got to their jump location. The heavy metal band's music had settled his anxieties and calmed his nerves along with his friends that night and it brought back good memories.

_Pushing on and on, their planes are going strong  
Air force's number one  
Somewhere down below they're looking for the foe  
Bomber's on a run  
You can't hide, you can't move, just abide  
Their attack's been proved  
Raiders in the dark  
Silent through the night the witches join the fight  
Never miss their mark_

By the third stanza the older twin had started to fall into the gentle arms of unconsciousness. Even with the music coming from his favorite band it was like a lullaby for him, if it was late at night or when he was exhausted… it had become a stimulus response if his memory recalled correctly. No matter the name or terminology that was used, it did the trick and he soon was on the border of the realms of being in the conscious real world and in the either splendid realms his mind would fabricate or just restful blank sleep.

_Canvas wings of death  
Prepare to meet your fate  
Night bomber regiment  
588_

_Undetected, unexpected  
Wings of glory  
Tell their story  
Avidiation, deviation  
Undetected  
Stealth perfected_

After these two stanzas Silver was soon out cold the rest of the song continuing though later he wouldn't have any recollection of what song he had started with. Besides just his gentle, steady breathing his ears which were otherwise laying flat against the top of his head, seldomly twitched from other vehicles passing by or when the next song on his I-pod had a particularly upbeat intro.

The only other indication that he was still alive was the tip of his tail, which was settled in his lap would twitch at the tip, an involuntary muscle movement as his mind created a dream to entertain him and distract him from the migraine.

_Three hours later…_

_**Leon Cooper Pov**_

"Your uppercuts still need work, Leon," Riely commented as they stepped out the ring. The vulpine feeling more sore and bruised then his friend.

"I know, you remind me all the time, " the vulpine shot back humouredly as they walked over to where the lady's locker room was, where they both stashed their school bags and change of clothes, but he couldn't go in there for obvious reasons. It was cheaper and easier if they shared a locker. "You could also…I don't know actually teach me instead of turning me into a punching bag," he added on in a dramatic thoughtful tone, "or you can continue to stress it and wipe the floor with me, you know either…."

"Alright, alright! If you stop earbashing me then I will, damn whacka!" she snapped back at him, all in good fun though.

"If only your mother knew you cursed this much?" he gibed.

"She does," the jill deadpanned to her friend. "Why else do you think my mouth smells like soap some days," this cracked a confused look from Leon but he chuckled it off, shaking his head.

"I thought you liked soap?"

"Bastard!" she laughed, slugging him in the arm but he sidestepped it and pushed her with a hand.

"Probably, but we don't know that," he replied, but didn't realize she would get back at him for that and he found himself nearly pushed off balance as she shoved him harder, but he regained his footing with a wide grin.

"Well I'll go get our stuff you cheap stiff," she said with an unseen smirk as she walked into the locker room.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, but it was your idea Rie," he yelled after her before he walked a few meters away and sat on a bench, taking his gloves off and wiping his damp hair out of his sweaty face.

The vulpine leaned back, folding his arms across his chest and closing his eyes, concentrating on getting his breathing and letting his mind go blank for a while. His and his mother's psychiatrist had been helping him get through his past traumatic experiences of his childhood. That and also giving him techniques on how to channel his stress, due too much of it surfacing his less then pleasant memories.

He drew in deep breaths through his nose and let it whisper out through his partially opened muzzle. For a short while his thoughts fixated on his breathing, his mind blank besides keeping the steady flow of his breathing and the rhythmic thumping of his heart which had calmed greatly since he sat down after Riely and him had been going at it for the last hour or so. It was great fun in all, but she was serious about boxing and from what he had learned from nearly two months of being her new partner….well it was more along the lines of her punching bag but he enjoyed it.

The fox smiled as he thought about the last two months and how Riely and him had become close friends. They spent every afternoon from around half past three to five in the evening, sometimes six if they were both feeling up for going a few more rounds or to actually work out in the gym, where she showed him up on all the weights, being able to lift more and for longer. Amusingly, to him anyways, he was more nimble and had stronger shoulder muscles. Him being able to dodge her punches while they boxed was more useful but him being able to do more pull ups was more to rub it to her that he was better at something then her.

So far he hadn't regretted her running into him in the hallway at school. This was somewhat true until he the next day after she pushed him to his max both in the ring and with lifting weights. Some mornings he would grumble about it being all her fault but it was good natured, most of the time.

The only thought that could trouble him right now was the deep feeling of dread pooling at the bottom of his stomach. This was due to his uncle and his family coming over for a month or so to spend some time with them. He was excited but he was also nervous about more people around the house. It wasn't like he didn't trust his family, it was just that he wasn't so good around crowds and too many people around him, it just reminded him about the chaos of his old life, mainly the large crowds within the buildings they would be at.

It wasn't just this but he had no clue what his father's brother looked like. He hadn't even known he had an uncle on his father's side till two months ago. It wasn't an unpleasant surprise but it had been somewhat shocking, his father never brought up his brother for reasons that he couldn't exactly place. He had asked his mother but she had been somewhat vague about it all, she had just told him that the two didn't see eye to eye and had had a few falling outs. The young Cooper excepted it as it was and didn't press the matter, his parents would tell him more if he needed to know.

_Still…..when I brought up Papa's brother to mom, she seemed unsure to say anything…I wonder why though. _

"Look fast bastard!" Riely warned her voice full of mirth.

Leon had enough sense this time to open his eyes and threw up his arms from his thighs to catch his backpack and clothes that had been rolled up before she chucked them at him. He caught them though somewhat crudely and groaned as his eyesight was obscured by his shirt. The vulpine growled playfully and removed them with a smile of his own.

"Sometimes Riely, I just want to….."

"What's that Le?" she leaned forward and teased, running a claw under his chin which made him shiver, but thankfully she didn't notice or the slight blush that painted his cheeks. Though she gave him an evil grin seeing that his ears twitched a few times which was a normal reaction that he had when made uncomfortable, which she had found out.

"No…no…..nothing, Rie" he mumbled, gathering his things in his arms. She placed his shoes on top of the pile, a mischievous look in her eyes which was starting to make him feel really uncomfortable in a way he didn't really understand. Before she could do or say anything else, he took off to the men's locker room to get changed out, after that he would wait for his father to pick him up.

No more than five minutes later Leon was changed and had sat back down at the same bench, next to Riely who had been reading a book, one that looked oddly familiar to the vulpine. He let it be, waiting till she was done reading till he started talking, owing to her being engrossed in what she was reading. She didn't like it, sometimes she got irritable when someone stole her attention away from something she was focused on, only exception was her family though she would sometimes act exasperated to joke around.

Five or so minutes had passed at this point, his curiosity had gotten the better of him, also he was growing bored of watching the other people lifting weights though he marveled at how much an otter was benching right now, more than he would be able to do for a long while. Tearing his eyes away from the busy gym he leaned back and titled his head a little to get a better look at what his friend was so captivated in.

The vulpine's eyes nearly bulged out of his head as they widened in surprise seeing what she was actually rea…no looking over.

"Riely!" he growled and snatched the sketchbook out of her hands and closed it quickly, but made sure not to come off to aggressive not wanting to be rude. "That's private," he breathed feeling both relieved and anxious.

Not many people got to look at his sketches except his family and there was some that he wasn't comfortable even showing them, not just yet. There was also some of his friends in there and some of her as well since they met, and he didn't want people to see those, both because he hadn't asked their permission that and he was worried they would start thinking he was a total creep.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself," Riely's ears lowered to the back of her head knowing that she had messed up and had passed the metaphorical line so to say.

She had never seen his eyes so dark and full of apprehension and it was all directed at her. Guilt built at the bottom of her stomach, she had gone through something he was clearly not ready to share with her if ever, a part of him that he didn't like expressing to the world.

"I'm really sorry Le, I shouldn't have taken it or looked through it," the jill expressed sincerely after a minute or so had passed of awkward silence. Leon had his sketchbook clutched to his chest, while Riely drummed her fingers against her knee.

"It's fine, just next time ask….since you already know," he mumbled the last part underneath his breath.

"Okay," it was silent for a minute after that till she broke it once again. "You're a good artist," she breathed finally, feeling the tension between them steadily falling.

"Thanks….you really think so?" He asked hesitantly.

"You're kidding aren't yeh?" she chuckled.

"They're not that good, this is just stuff I do when I have free time, I don't get too much time except at school when I'm not working. Or at home when I'm done with my homework and my chores are done," he explained, bringing the sketchbook away from his chest till it was between them.

"I do bigger and more detailed sketches when at home, and I've started getting into painting lately and though it's not my strongest point I'm starting to get good at it. That's what my parents told me at least."

"You do this often then," the kangaroo said as she went to open the book again but brought her hand away, unsure.

"Please don't tell the guys, they know I sketch but there's stuff I don't want them seeing or knowing about," he said softly, and offered her to take it, she had seen so much from what page he found her on, it wouldn't hurt for her to see the rest.

"I won't, but how long have you been sketching for?" she asked as she carefully flipped back to the page she left at.

"Uhhhhh, since I was four or five when I was at the orphanage, I think," truthfully he didn't know, it had been such a long time ago he couldn't quite remember when he had exactly started.

"So…..it wasn't your folks who inspired you then?" she asked, having already heard about how he was adopted when he was six or seven years old.

"Not really no," he said thinking back and recounting what he could remember, "At the orphanage we had an art class, but I taught myself for the most part. I was board one day after doing homework so I sat down at my desk and just started sketching and drawing anything that was around me or came to mind, that and…." he explained to her as she kept flipping through the book, both admiring his work and listening to his story with curious interest. "…Over the years I improved and I still am, this is my more recent sketches…..well, this month's at least," he added with a flustered smile, having not talked about this part of his past to anyone else besides his family. "Though my parent's didn't influence me, papá and mamá are good artists when they want to be. Papá still draws stuff once in a while, it's mainly our ancestors, and mamá mainly does portraits of people's faces, she did a few months being a criminal sketch artist in Italy while my papá and his gang were laying low," he said softly, wistfully thinking about being his parents son in blood and looking like them in some way. Something that in some small way just showed that he was truly his parents son with no ifs or buts from other people.

"Does your mum still draw?" Riely asked, bringing her friend back to reality.

"Si, but not much. It's mainly when she isn't doing something else around the house with my papa, her friends, or working on a case and also spending time with my siblings and I. She mostly draws portraits of us. She draws us when we're lounging on the couch or things like that. Mamá is really good at drawing the body as well, but it's the eyes that are her strong point though. That and she has a way of capturing people for how they truly look," he told his friend who was listening eagerly, wanting to know more about Leon's family life.

"Who does she sketch the most?" Riely asked, this peaking her interest, since she didn't know a great deal about his parents. But from talking to his mother on the few occasions she saw her, she had to admit that she was pretty cool.

"Papá, she's told me and shown me the drawings she's done of him. All of her drawings have one thing in common and that is….it's hard to describe. You haven't seen him often but when you get to see him look at his eyes and you'll see this ….sad….hollow….longing and distant gleam in them," Riely tore her eyes away from the sketch book and then handed it back, having stopped when she saw some of the sketches of his friends and her.

"I've seen him twice…..he does have this look in his eyes, why's that?"

"I don't know if I should say….." he said unsure if he should be letting her or anyone else really know about his father's traumatic past,"….all I can say is that he had a bad child hood, I'll tell you more…..one day."

"Aight," she said before leaning back and closing her eyes and letting out a sigh when she got as comfortable as she could get.

Leon looked over his friend as her eyes were closed, memorizing her so he could better draw her, if she gave him permission for future sketches. Though he was looking at her with an artist's eyes he couldn't help one thought to cross his mind.

_ She's beautiful….._His minds voice whispered and for once he didn't scold himself for it, because to him it was true and couldn't be argued.

"Staring," she said blankly.

"Sorry," Leon instantly amended and snapping his eyes back to hers only to find them closed. "I…."

"It's okay if you glance you bastard, but don't stare, it makes me uncomfortable," she chuckled off her nervousness but was serious.

"Erh….I wouldn't…you always make it weird," he grumbled as he looked away from her, rubbing his temples in confusion.

"You made it awkward when you started staring," she bit back playfully.

The white and black pelted vulpine didn't retort but simply nodded his head finding it to be true and not being able to argue with her in any shape way or form. It fell silent between the two friends, comfortable with the wisps' of mixed emotions between the two adolescents who were approaching the confusion and chaos that being a teenager insured. The two knew how they felt for the other, obviously more than what friends felt for one another from what their family and pals could see, but they themselves weren't sure if these emotions were true or just hormonal, so they simply remained friends to stay safe.

Leon broke the silence as he went over something that the jill had said. He asked curiously and in an unsure voice, not knowing how she would react, "How do you mean, 'It's okay if you glance,' Rie?"

"Leon, I don't honestly care if you glance over me or get peeks, we're both nearly teens and we can't help it even if we try," she opened her eyes and looked at him as she defended what she said from earlier. "Anyways you're my closest friend and I trust you enough not to leer," she concluded.

"So you peek at me?" he said, changing the subject as he felt a rush of heat to his muzzle.

"I didn't say that, but what do you think?" she teased.

"I don't know, I'm not much to look at," he admitted, not putting himself down but expressing how he saw himself.

"Well you're right, but most other girls don't know what they're missing," she ran her clawed tipped digits over the top of his thigh, getting a shiver out of him which made her both blush slightly and smirk evilly due to him being so easy to mess with. That and she got a certain thrill from his reaction.

"Shut up," he groaned feeling embarrassed both from what she said and what she had done, she just stuck her tongue out at him childishly.

He flicked the tip of her nose in retaliation which made her growl which was deep but clearly feminine, due to him having heard her father growl when her aunt was messing with him. Before he knew what was going on he found himself laying on his side on the floor and rolling onto his back with a groan, having being shoved off the bench. He heard her chuckling above him and he shook his head joining her in laughing. Suddenly he stopped and a mischievous grin spread across his muzzle. He grabbed her by the wrist as she leaned closer to see if he was okay and he pulled her off the bench though unfortunately landing and rolling off of him.

"Owwww, my ribs…..arrrhhhhh," Leon breathed breathlessly and facing his back to his friend, as he tried to catch his breaths after she had rolled off of him.

"You fricking idiot," the jill started laughing again but rubbed the scruff of her friends neck, trying to soothe some of his pain. She was ten or maybe fifteen pounds heavier than him because she had denser bones and she also worked out more and so was more muscular. "You 'kay?" she asked worriedly as she felt him shake underneath her padded and furred hands. She brought him back over so he was facing her and saw that he was giggling furiously about what she didn't know. This didn't help much as she still punched him in the shoulder, peering into storm gray blue eyes as they locked on her chestnut brown ones.

They were brought out of their stare off when, "Come on love birds, it's time to go, Leon your dad's waiting for you in the parking lot, Riely, time to go home," Shirley J. Lockwood brought up with a smile in her voice who looked much like her sister.

The adolescents looked up at Riely's mother who was shaking her head down at the two of them. Their eyes returned to the others and they realized that they were in a tangle of limbs, and that they had started to cling onto the other without knowing it. The vulpine's arms were wrapped around the jill's waist while she had an arm around his neck and the other on his shoulder. They quickly pushed away from one another and bolted up and distancing themselves from the other while brushing off their clothes and pretending to straighten them out, their muzzles bright red. Both of them fumbling about the way they uniquely did when nervous. The fox scratching the back of his head, while the kangaroo was rubbing her right arm nervously, looking at the floor, her face a mixture of emotions to read.

"See you Rie," he murmured with a small smile. "Mrs. Lockwood," he said with a nod.

"Catch you around cobber," Riely called after him.

The vulpine gave one last nod to the two kangaroos as he headed for the door, shrugging his pack more onto his shoulder. He was soon outside heading toward his father's SUV. He saw a man asleep who closely resembled his father in the passenger seat. Something looked hauntingly familiar about him but he couldn't quite put a claw on it. Seeing as it was probably just his nerves he shook it off, it was most likely due to how his uncle and brother were twins. That was it.

_Still, uncle Silver seems familiar, like I've seen him somewhere before….De ja vu. _The boy thought as he went to the back of the vehicle and put his pack in the boot with the other bags and luggage. Seeing as the passenger side was taken upfront he got into the back with his cousins and aunt who had a cub sitting in her lap that looked to be two years younger than his brother. Leon crawled to the seats behind them and sat next to his oldest cousin, if he guessed right this was….Seunom, or maybe it was….Krill. He wasn't so sure.

Either way he was staring him in the eyes, suspiciously and it seemed he was also sizing him up as well. This made the older boy somewhat nervous, he didn't know how to respond to this but he was saved.

"How was today buddy?" Sly asked after he had backed out, and keeping his eyes on the road vigilantly.

"It was okay, not much really happened," not going into specifics. "School was boring as always, just glad to be out and going home."

"School is difficult, I don't like much," Seunom mumbled next to his cousin who he wasn't quite sure or comfortable with yet.

"Your…Seunom, right?"

"Da…..Allen it not?"

"I'm Leon, where's Krill and Ana?"

"Mama has him and Anastasiia left. Is always hot here?...

_Thirty minutes later…_

_**Shasha Cooper Pov**_

__It had been a half hour or so since they left the gym and they were now pulling in the driveway to what would be there home for the next month on their vacation. This would be the longest time Silver and Shasha had been out of Russia together since they found out that she was carrying their firstborn. It was also the first time that their pups had left the Motherland and they were surprisingly taking it well, none of them had complained about being homesick, openly that was. The only one that seemed unsure and down about being away from home was Seunom, which was odd since he was always talking about going to see the world when he was older like his father did. It was unexpected but she or her mate would address him to see if they could figure out what was troubling him.

At the moment her oldest pup was chit chatting with his cousin. From what she could hear from them they were getting along well, she hadn't heard any rude sarcastic remarks or either of them arguing. It appeared for now that they were getting along, she hoped that this continued for their stay and even after they left for home.

This wasn't just a vacation for all of them, but also a break as well. Especially for her and Silver, since they hadn't gone anywhere for a long while, that and they hadn't been able to get much time together with managing three pups. As with most parents they loved all of their children dearly but they were a handful and were good at absorbing most of their attention and time. A month away from home, a new environment and an uncle and aunt with their own children, would hopefully give them some time to be alone together. It wasn't like they were just dumping their kids and responsibilities onto her brother in law and his wife, far from it. It was just that they needed a couple nights of proper sleep and to be more intimate.

Shasha's eyes suddenly snapped open as she was shook back to reality by her husband who was turned around in the car seat. Her muzzle's corners turned up into a small unnoticeable smile when she saw her husband's roughish smirk.

"We're here Shayush," one of his hands settled on her thigh, stroking it amorously. "Tired?" he sighed.

"Mmmmmm," she purred sitting up, feeling out of sorts from being woken up.

"Well you can take a lie down after we have dinner, I can take care of the pups."

"Spasibo," she breathed as she took off her seat belt and helped Krill and Anastasiia out of their seatbelts seeing them struggling with them.

"Hopeless aren't they," Silver said as he got out of the SUV. "

"You could help?" She shot back chuckling.

"Net, they need their mother more than me, or you can let them figure it out," he said thoughtfully, then changed his mind. "Actually help them, last time I let Krill do it he chewed through the seat belt.

"I had the same problem with Allen," Sly threw in musingly.

_It's always the boy_s, _never had any of these problems with Anas. Guess males just like to make things difficult._ Shasha thought with a smile, as she got out of the car, helping her youngest son out as well, who known in their family as being accident prone on his legs.

"Spasibo mama," he grumbled. "Could done it," he added.

"Once you get used to your tail, Kri," she said softly as she rubbed one of his ears.

"Da mama," he pouted miserably.

"You'll get the hang of it," she reassured him, crouching down to his height and greeting him with a smile, caressing the side of his muzzle like only a mother could do.

Unlike his older brother he resembled a coyote more, both fur and his face. Her hand migrated down to the underside of his chin scratching him in a spot that normally could get a smile and purr from him with ease. He crossed his small arms and gave a pout, not letting his mother's scratching of his itchy spot get a reaction out of him. She used a bit more pressure with her claws and that melted his resolve and he let out a soft purr. The fur starting from his chin was a winterish white trailed to the underside of his muzzle then down his neck then covered his chest and finally ended at the inside of his thighs. The rest of his fur was a mixture of a gentle hue of red with light and dark gray. His tail he got from his father had instead of black or dark brown or gray stripes was white was crimson.

The same cub looked down at the driveway, avoiding her eyes as he sulked and purred which she thought was adorable. She knew he didn't quite believe her and she couldn't blame him. She had been like that at his age, with anything for that matter not just walking properly. Her mother had always encouraged and told her countless times that she could walk straight, be anything she wanted if she put her mind to it. As many children she was in an argumentative stage and doubted a lot what her mother said. She was right in the end, as most parents were in the end. They had been her age once and knew what she was going through and knew precisely what to say and do to help.

So it didn't surprise her too much when she heard her youngest child mumble, "How you know?"

"Well when I was your age I was clumsy on my feet too, but after a lot of practice and accidents I could walk without tripping, you'll be able to do that soon as well," she reassured her son.

"Think really so?"

"Da," she kissed his forehead and gave him a small hug which he returned a smile of his own coming back to his once downtrodden muzzle.

"Ya lyublyu tyebya," he purred to her as she let him go.

"Love you too, Kri," her fingers graced the side of his muzzle once more before she stood back up.

"Come on pups, get your bags and head in," Silver ordered impatiently with a hint of a chuckle in his tone.

"Go on, get your bags," the mother pattered their pup to get a move on knowing that her husband had a headache from how he was acting today.

Krill nodded and "double" timed it to get his bags, as her mate would say to get people to speed things up. He used it quite commonly at home as well when their children were being slow with a chore, their homework or were just being a pain to get into bed. From the few punishments that he had acted out himself with their kids which had been surprisingly just them having to do more chores or do something that they absolutely hated around the house for a week or so. He had never laid a hand on them in a physical reprimand, at least not yet. Even without having to resort to harsh discipline the kids still held a degree of fear for their father when he was in a bad mood or seemingly was in one when he had a scowl on his face. They knew that he would never hurt them and that he loved them dearly but they just didn't want to upset him or step out of line.

Their behavior remained the same when her husband was away, they hardly stepped out of line knowing that their father would handle it when he got back if it was bad enough which it had never been, yet. Silver knew that his children sometimes cowered when he walked past them and he honestly didn't like that reaction from them, he wanted them to feel safe and loved with him around, and to know that he was someone they could trust. He had been working on getting this reaction out of them permanently. So far it had been a slow process but he was starting to get to them.

Shasha honestly had no idea why they had been acting this way when she could count the number of times he had actually yelled at them with a single hand. Either way their fear of their father was being slowly stripped down and worked at, though there was still some signs of trepidation it had though reduced greatly these last couple months. It could be that they simply didn't understand the differences between respect and fear, but as she kept reminding them when her husband wasn't in ear shot they didn't have to be scared of their father.

Shasha put these thoughts and memories aside as she got her bags and gave a second look over the inside of Sly's vehicle to make sure their kids didn't leave something in it. After a quick glance she decided that they hadn't and headed over to her husband who was watching his brother get their luggage and bags out of the back of his Land Rover. It appeared to her that Silver was smirking as Sly struggled to get his luggage bag out of the back.

"What did you pack in this bag? The Reich's gold bars!?" the younger twin exclaimed.

"I could only guess that you stole a couple of those," her husband replied shaking his head with a smirk full of mirth, his eyes shining with a gleeful flame.

"Found some you mean, not all of the Nazi bunkers and bases have been found you know," Sly shot back.

The cub and pups listened to the two adult males, only Leon and Seunom really understood what they were talking about. They were chuckling and giggling while listening to them but seemed to be getting anxious to get in as the hot sun started to roast them.

"Come on Sly, it's only my computer, clothes and some extras in there," he yawned, now growing bored of this conversation.

"What….." the other raccoon stopped himself and finally lifted the bag out, a little more than miffed about his sudden weakness, not that anyone else knew besides Carmelita, he hadn't gotten proper sleep for the past five nights in a row.

"Give him a medal, he finally got my bag out," Silver mumbled as he took it by the extendable handle so he could pull it along with him, or they would never get in.

"Jerk," the ex-thief hissed. Shasha saw her husband role his eyes good naturedly and saw him bite his tongue, stopping himself from un-doubtfully saying something that their kids shouldn't pick up just yet.

"Well you guys head in, I'll get this in," Sly told them as he got back into his rover and opened one of the garage doors.

"Finally, I can kick back and relax," Silver grumbled as he walked up and opened the front door to his brother's house.

Shasha noticed that the arctic cub who she believed was her adopted nephew put some distance between himself and her husband. This wasn't the first time either, when they had gotten out of the vehicle he had gotten out quite impatiently and gotten to the other side of it to get to his father. That and whenever Silver looked at the kid his fur shrunk to his body and his eyes were practically screaming fear and something else she couldn't exactly place at the moment. This only left the coyote to ponder what was going on between the two males. They had never met, not from what she could remember her mate telling her at least, or he would of brought up that he had met his nephew.

The young woman didn't voice any of this, but she planned on bringing it up with her male later on that night or within the next couple of days. It could be nothing and the cub could simply be afraid of Silver because he was a stranger and she had read somewhere or other that children who came from an orphanage acted different from ones who were born and raised with their parents. If whatever this was didn't go away, she would have to talk to either her brother in law or his double who was her husband, either way she wanted to solve this, or at least understand what was really going on here.

"Mama?"

The coyote was about to pass the threshold of the house but stopped and snapped her head back to see Seunom behind her, his ears laying back and that his apple green eyes kept averting hers and casted down to his feet.

"Da, moya kroshka!" she cooed to her firstborn who sneaked a glance up but quickly returned it back to the ground.

For a few tense moments it was utterly quiet the only sound was that of a cars stereo blasting it's tunes as it passed by. They were alone together at this moment, the others had already head into the house. Her son finally unclenched his muzzle and tried to speak, but nothing came out. His teeth snapped together and he shook his head, his eyes seeming to gleam in the natural light of the sun. The mother let a soft sigh leave her nose as realization finally dawned upon her.

"Seu, something's wrong."

"Nervous, afraid, ank-zious," he mumbled off quickly, appearing vulnerable and very apprehensive about going into this strange house and further still, staying in this strange country. To her he appeared very vulnerable and huggable, it certainly appeared that he needed one too.

"Why's that moy malysh?"

"Ne doma, ne Rossiya," he ended on a miserable whimper as his throat became tight. The shine in his eyes she now understood were tears that he was holding back

"Papa i ya are here, when we're all together that's home," the mother voice took a soft gentle hum like tune. She sat down on the grayish blue concrete step, opening her arms out to her pup.

Seunom didn't hesitate to jump into his mother's offered hug, his arms wrapping around her neck as he buried his muzzle into her upper chest, his ears still folded back. Shasha closed her arms around her pup, pulling him into a tight embrace. It wasn't really needed as she felt him practically borrow into her, his small arms tightening around her like a death grip. Though she had only just recently discovered what was troubling her pup it didn't settle her self-annoyance. She should have known earlier that he wasn't actually himself, she was his mother for goodness sake, she thought to herself angrily. How could she call herself a mother when she didn't know that her own child was going through one of his depression episodes. It wasn't even an episode, this was one of sons other personalities which for some reason or the other came out when something triggered it.

The best way to handle it as her mate and her had found out was to comfort him which involved at this point at his age to hold him. Shasha hated seeing him like this but there was nothing that her husband or her could do at this time, maybe when he was older if her mate couldn't get a breakthrough with him, or maybe there would be a way to manage this better. At this time though she was just glad that his brother and sister didn't have anything like him or their father. It would be a nightmare for them to deal with three children whose personalities could slip to and fro in a blink of an eye. For now though this was all she could do to help her eldest and it both saddened and frustrated her knowing that there was nothing else for her to be able to do.

She ran her claws delicately over the back of her son's head and behind his ears as he clung onto her, his bright green eyes brimming with unshed tears. She kept her other hand pressed into the middle of his back, keeping him pressed to her, seemingly for him but also to keep her calm as well. The coyote could only imagine what the future would be like for her child and often than not it frightened her, there were too many unknowns with how society or even his friends and maybe even significant other would think or handle it. Not knowing that she was doing it, she had tightened the hug she was giving her little one, more to reassure herself that he was safe.

For a short while they sat there but she eventually willed these depressing anxieties away. She had started cooing sweet little nothings to Seunom knowing that it couldn't bring her otherwise cheerful and energetic pup back. Still though it seemed to help a little as the small body of her son stopped shaking and that his breathing had fallen back into a rhythmic sync instead of the sporadic heavy pants through his once flaring nostrils.

"Lyublyu tebya, mama," her pup sighed.

"Mama tozhe lyubit tebya," she purred to him, kissing his forehead lovingly. "Now," she added as she stood up seeing that he was starting to show signs of his old self, "time to get inside and meet the rest of our family," Seunom nodded and grabbed his bags and opened the door and walked in, his mother a couple steps behind him.

When she got into the living room after she had taken her shoes off, she heard a bunch of chatter going on. Shasha then felt an arm wrap around her shoulders. She looked up to her husband who mumbled in a soft undertone, "Is Seu alright?"

"Just an episode." she whispered, not wanting the rest of their family to know, not yet anyways.

All she got back from him was a wearisome sigh and her mate's eyes taking a downtrodden gleam, his ears lowering somewhat. The female took his hand and squeezed it reassuringly, and standing on the balls of her feet due to him being four inches or so taller than her.

When they were more evenly eye level she gave her mate a lick to the muzzle also murmuring, "It's not your fault and I wouldn't want him any other way," this earned her a raised eyebrow and a curious look over from her mate.

Silver gave a slight shake of his head, his features returning to his previous one. He headed back over to the couch his brother was sitting in and sat next to him, their somewhat similar tone of voices speaking cheerfully, the only distinguishing differences were their accents and the scars they had gained. She smiled watching the two of them, seeing her…..her brothers.

Willing her past to the furthest and darkest recesses of her mind she distracted herself with her brother in laws house. As she distracted herself with the pictures and other additions that showed the interests of her mate's brother's family she caught sight of her adopted nephew who was near his mother in the kitchen, helping her cook. She caught him once or twice looking over his shoulder at her husband with what seemed a glare but not in anger but horror.

Much like what happened outside she could only ponder if her mate and the arctic cub knew one another, and if so what had transpired between the two of them. Lastly why hadn't Silver told her about the cub if they had some kind of history. Once again she let it go and decided that she would get an answer sooner or later, or maybe she wouldn't. It could be her imagination but she noticed that her mate was steeling glances at the boy as well on one such peek their eyes met and something finally seemed to click between them. Silver's eyes widened but it was barely noticeable except for someone who knew him well enough to catch the signs.

He muttered something off to his brother but she couldn't quite catch it. She concentrated on their muzzles and tried to listen in but all she got was, "…he isn't the….is he?"

Sly murmured something back and once again all she got was chopped up bits of it, "Yes…sorry that…could take a while…don't blame yourself…we can talk to…..see if it will calm things down," Silver nodded and didn't return his gaze back to his brother's cub.

The coyote let this matter go, concluding for herself that she would find out sooner or later and there was no real reason for her to pry. For her she was too tired to think of anything else besides unpacking her bags and get herself situated in her new home for a month.

This was what she exactly did after she asked her mate which room was theirs, gave the side of his muzzle a soft peck and headed off to the bedroom. She had then begun unpacking both their bags and putting the clothes and other things that they had brought along in the empty cabinets and draws. After she was done she collapsed onto the welcoming double bed, laying flat on her stomach. Her head sunk into the malleable soft pillow and she couldn't help but let a sigh out of her muzzle.

_Just going to close my eyes for a few minutes….._she thought to herself before she accidently dozed off, as the jetlag caught up with her.

_Somewhat around 10:00pm that night…_

Shasha had gotten out of the shower just minutes ago, unfortunately there weren't any towels in the bathroom so she had slipped into her night-dress. Aggravatingly it was now as wet as her fur and sticking to her, hence why she was rummaging through the second master bedroom that her husband's brother was lending them here on their stay.

She growled as she finished rummaging through the draws that both her mate and her were using, not funding a single towel in any of them. Not even in the cupboard either or beneath the bed. Not in a particularly good mood at the very moment she looked at the comforters on the bed and thought about using one of them but decided against it, it was a stupid idea.

"Iisus Khristos, Silver! I told you we should have packed some towels….." she snarled angrily. She had a feeling something like this would happen.

She wouldn't have been as cross with her husband if her furdryer hadn't been stolen out of her luggage bag. Of course this would happen to her, last time she had taken a flight somewhere she was missing her previous furdryer and one of her bras. These kind of things she usually shrugged off and rarely laughed off, but this time it did. She was starting to get tired of finding that her belongings had been being stolen from her by the airport security or whoever was in charge of checking bags and luggage at customs.

The coyote rummaged back through the draws that she had claimed as her own on their stay and pulled out her bathrobe. She pulled it over her wet nightdress and cringed as she felt the cold now wet fabric press into her fur. Letting out a defeated sigh she pulled the sash tight around her middle and gave it a knot as she got frustrated with trying to tie it.

Instead of going to find Silver she decided to head to her brother in laws room and ask him if he had any spare towels. She only avoided confronting her mate about this because this was his first true vacation since their honeymoon so many years ago and secondly she knew he would get annoyed if she told him about the stolen furdryer. Also she didn't want any more tension between the two brothers, knowing that things weren't exactly great between them and she knew that her mate would give his brother grief about it as well.

She let out a breath to cool off her raging thoughts so she didn't appear demanding or snappish to the rest of their _clan_; a term her husband used to describe his family name which now belonged to her and their children. The word didn't quite roll off her tongue, it sounded foreign, to her. Either way she had slowly started to pick it up from her male.

_Well, I'm not getting any drier standing outside their door…_Shasha thought, having walked across the house to their hosts room in her raging thoughts. She knocked on the door politely, hoping that she hadn't woken them up.

There was a lengthy pause that seemed to drag on for hours but the time that passed by was only a few mere seconds. Shasha's composure fell in that time though, as she felt as though there were eyes judging how ridiculous she looked and this was making her uncomfortable. In turn she shivered from this sensation. She then snapped her head around feeling agitated in the pitch black house, at the same time her hands fumbled around the sash again, pulling it even tighter to her waist.

Not wanting to go back to her room she gave another knock this time it was louder. She was on the verge on going back to her room just so she could dry off and get some sleep. Before the coyote could let out a curse or make a move she heard the vixen say, "Come in," in her usual stern tone but the underlying of curiosity and tenderness was there.

Shasha didn't hesitate and opened the door, quickly stepping out of the dark corridor. She didn't know what it was but she wasn't afraid of the dark. Before she closed the door behind her she gave a quick double take over the once dark corridor which was now lit by the bedrooms warm orange lighting. There was nothing there. She internally sighed, feeling relieved for one reason or another. It was a mystery to why she was feeling so anxious, but she guessed that it had to do with the reason that she was so far from home.

"Something wrong, Shasha?" the vixen asked and this made the coyote jump in fright. She had temporaily forgotten that her….sister of shorts was behind her and in the same room.

"Da, ya v poryadke," she mumbled, turning around as she closed the door, seeing an outlandish sight, yet somehow fascinating as well, to her anyways at least.

Laying in between her legs and seemingly asleep in her lap was Sly. His head was pressed against her lower abdomen, his arms wrapped around her waist. Shasha looked up to Carmelita who was in her simple thin amethyst nightdress, holding a book in one hand while her other stroked her mate's muzzle who was purring contently from where he was resting. The raccoon was only wearing a blue pair of boxer shorts other than that he only wore his bare fur.

"Ummmmmm….sorry….I didn't mean to intrude," Shasha mumbled feeling like a kit when she had walked in on her parents being passionate.

"Don't be, I'm just reading," the vixen reassured with a smile. Shasha still stood by the door, feeling out of place at the moment, not truly able to fathom what she was seeing between the two mates.

"Is there something you needed?" Carmelita asked, seeing how nervous the coyote really was, that and she was soaking wet.

"Do you have any extra towels we can use, we don't have any," she mumbled.

"Yes we do, if you check inside out cupboard they shoul be on the shelf."

Shasha went over to it and opened it up seeing two white fluffy towels. She took them in her arms and was about to head back over to her room but stopped herself. She looked back over to her Sly's mate who was smiling at her reassuringly, the coyote also noticed that she was wearing glasses. Deciding that getting dry wasn't as important as it was ten minutes ago she walked over to the side of the bed Carmelita was on and sat down.

"Does he always do this?" she referred to Sly.

"It does certainly appear that way," the vixen quipped.

"Why do you let him?…I mean Sil sometimes falls asleep on my lap but not like this," she explained.

"I like it, it's cute seeing him like this and if it makes him happy then I'm willing to let him against me from time to time," the fox purred.

"He's asleep then?" Shasha asked curiously, not actually sure. If Sly was anything like her mate then he was sneaky and devious, which meant that he could be simply acting as though he was asleep but could be awake.

"I don't honestly know, he could be from how he's breathing but he's proven to be a great actor when it comes down to deception," she scratched the underside of her husband's chin with a claw making him shuffle against her and let out a hissing growl of pleasure.

"Can I?" the other women asked reaching out a hand to touch the raccoon. She had been drying her hair with a towel so she didn't get the bed damp or too wet.

"Go ahead," the fox waved her now unoccupied hand, having put her book on her bedside table.

Shasha ran her hand gently through Sly's fur and was shocked to feel how similar it was to her mates. If she had accidently walked into the wrong room one night and snuggled close to Sly she wouldn't be able to tell the difference, that is if she couldn't smell his scent as well. For a short while she combed the gray fur with her clawed digits. She was amazed how soft and similar the twins really were to one another, even Sly's reactions were similar to Silver's when she found a ticklish spot.

The coyote stopped and took her hand away, having had enough of touching her brother in law's fur and putting her hypothesis to a test. It was definitely entertaining and also a new learning experience for her.

"Well I should head back, Silver is probably done reading to the kids," she stood up and picked up the towels. "Thank you for the towels, I hope we can talk again," she added.

"Si, this was fun, hopefully next time you don't have to feel up my mate," Carmelita said teasingly with sarcasm. This made the other woman shake her head and smirk.

"I won't unless you do it to Sil," Shasha retorted with a carnivorous grin of her own. She let it melt away and said softly, "See you in the morning Carmelita."

"See you tomorrow, Shasha. Hope you are enjoying your stay," the vixen said in turn kindly.

"I am, thanks for having us over, night," the coyote said as she opened the door and headed back to the room to dry herself off.

When she got back she closed the door and stripped her wet clothes off and threw them into the washing basket, planning on putting them into the dryer tomorrow. What she didn't notice was her husband walking quietly out of the cupboard and sneaking up behind her. As she was drying her stomach fur she felt two arms wrap around her and pull her tightly against a muscular chest. She would have let out a scream if she hadn't of smelt her raccoon's scent, suspecting him of doing something or the other like this.

"Where did you get off too?" he growled amorously into her ear, licking the inside of it and nibbling on her dark ringed ears.

"I took a shower and then got some towels from Carmelita, we didn't have any," She told him the truth, becoming enthralled in how he was touching her, both with his roaming hands and his muzzle.

"Hmmmmm, well too bad you already took a shower," he said thoughtfully as salacious ideas started to come to his mind. His nimble fingers were already pressing against her personal region. He suckled on her neck for a moment before she replied with a shaky breath.

"Why's that?"

"Well, it all depends on how tired you are my beautiful Shayush," he murred.

"Not very," she panted as she started to feel hot, trying her best to rid herself of the excess heat from her body.

"That's good," she shuddered as he nibbled on a sensitive spot on her neck, and for the first time realized that he wasn't wearing any clothes. His bare fur was pressed and mingling against hers. "Because I'm not that tired either…..

**FTA: From the Author, hopefully. XD. Well, I hope you enjoyed…yet another soft chapter. I promise there will be more intense and exciting, plots, twists, and explosions, because everything is better with explosions, in future chapters. If that's what your waiting for they'll be showing up more frequently in six to seven chapters maybe less, this is just because we are still basically in the intro, and I promise soon there will be a lot of fun coming up. I suggest you read COC again because stuff mentioned and not explained in great depth will be coming back, so kick back and hold on kiddies, it's going to start getting serious soon. As always, please review, favorite, follow, and donate PMs if you feel like it, I'm always free to shoot the breeze about ideas, criticism or whatever. In addition send in ideas for chapters, characters, bad guys, or just an OC you want to add in as long as it isn't too outrageous. Lastly the lyrics from the songs I do not own or have any rights over, they belong to the mentioned bands, companies and credit only them and them alone. Lastly, lastly….Merry Christmas, and so sorry for two months of no updates, I will do better, I promise. Again Merry Christmas, happy holidays, all that good stuff, sincerely from R.A. **

**1st song:**** Should I Stay or Should I Go, ****The Clash**

**2nd song: Night Witches, Sabaton (I highly recommend you guys go check these guys out, their awesome and it will show you what kind of music Silver listens to. Also sorry for those of you who hate him, but he's staying)**


	8. Chapter 8

Inheritance of the Canes

Chapter 8

Deep Scars Leave old Painful Reminders

Sly &amp; Silver

_**Silver Cooper Pov**_

__It had been four days since Silver and his family had arrived in Australia, yet so far he had nothing to complain about. Well all except his aching, but in jest, bruised pelvis due to his mate from last two nights. It was nothing to really complain about, none of it was in fact. He hadn't done a single minute of work for the last five days, if one didn't count checking then replying to emails to his associates as work. With the free time he was given he had spent a lot of it with his pups, his wife and his twins family.

For the first time since his two youngest pups were born, he was relaxed. It wasn't bad at home, far from it, though he did find it more stressful with having a big family. The demands and trials had increased almost dramatically. Mainly with spending and with other bills that had to be paid. These were small matters to him, his family meant the world to him and he had found out that having three pups wasn't as bad as he thought it would be when he had found out that his wife was carrying two.

Having a litter of two was definitely a big surprise to both his mate and him, due to them hoping for only one. Gaining an extra two children was a blessing for them, now that he looked to it. Even with some small things like utility payments and so forth having gone up because there was more of them in the house he didn't regret having their little boy and adorable girl.

Shasha had proven to be right when she had told him that he had enough love in his heart to give to two more pups. His wife though appeared to want more than three and if circumstances were better with the economy and his line of works pay he wouldn't hesitate to give her as many children as she wanted. If she wanted them that was, but he could tell that she did. She was naturally a great mother and had so much love in her to give to more than just their three. For now it seemed she was content with what they had in life and how many paws they had skittering and padding in the house. If it was enough for her then it was enough for him, as long as they were happy it made his day, knowing that his family was content.

Silver blinked his eyes and drifted away from these thoughts as he came back from his thought, finding himself in front of the mirror to the guest master bathroom that his wife and him shared. It was slightly smaller than his brother but still roomy enough for them. He blinked his eyes a couple times and cleared his vision and concentrated on his previous task.

With a metallic click the electric razor buzzed back to life and he finished trimming the fur on and around his muzzle, being careful and conscious of his whiskers this time so he didn't lose or shorten a few again. His fur was growing a bit long on his face and he knew that his wife liked him being kempt and tidy around his muzzle, which he could understand seeing as the fur would become bristly and, "pokey" as his wife described it. Not something she liked being nuzzled with in the morning unless she was in a very good mood or it was the first morning they had shared together since being away from one another for a couple weeks or months.

"Blyad," he grumbled as he ran his hand over his muzzle and under it, finding places unevenly shaven. "This is going to take a while," he sighed seeing no way getting around it now. He met to tidy up and trim but now since he had gotten distracted, this was going to take an hour or so because of the mess he made.

"Sil, you awake?" he heard from outside the bathroom and most likely from what he could tell outside the room.

"I'm in the bathroom Shayush!" he half yelled over his shoulder, before returning his attention onto the mirror and shaving once again.

There was a minute or two of silence that was filled with only the sounds of the fur-razor. The male thought that his mate had gone back to the living room or wherever their pups had gotten off to this afternoon. Honestly he had no idea what his family had been up to yet, only having woken up an hour ago, taking advantage of sleeping in for once.

His assumptions were mistaken as the silence was broken. "Can I come in?"

"Uhhhhhhh," he said to himself, pausing in his shaving. "Da, I could use the company," he called back once again.

When his wife came into the bathroom she found him concentrating once again on his face and carefully guiding the grooming tool. "Oh you're busy, I'll come back later….." he noticed that she was wearing a pair of black shorts, one of his pairs if he was correct, and a black shirt that was a size or so too big. He hid his grin as he marveled how she could wear his clothes and make it look good.

She turned away from him, about to head back to their pups in the living room, but instead she let out a loud yip as her mates arms wrapped around her waist. Her back was soon flush against his bare chest. She felt him muzzle the back of her neck before he gave a kiss between her ears.

"Where do you think you're going, lyubov moya," he murred as he picked up her scent, picking up traces of last night's engagements.

"You're…."

"I'm never busy enough for you," he interrupted her, spinning her around to face him before he pressed his muzzle against the side of hers, brushing against her affectionately.

"Mmmm enjoy your nap?" she hummed as he rubbed between her shoulder blades.

"First time I've been able to sleep in for about a year," he murmured as he closed his eyes giving them a brief rest, feeling his wife's soft gray and brown fur intermingling with his silver and dark gray fur.

"Sorry about the last couple of nights," she mumbled sarcastically into his chest fur.

"That's nothing to apologize for, but you did ware me out," he chuckled, nibbling on the tips of her ears.

The raccoon did this for a short while more for her then his own enjoyment, or so it seemed, though the cute reactions he got from her were what really drove him. The soft little whimpers and the continuous purring made him smirk, he knew where she was most receptive to his affectionate explorations. Her ears for example she loved him paying attention to but she would often pull them away to give him a challenge or when she was feeling shy about being given so much passionate attention.

"Sil," she breathed, she blinked her eyes trying to stay awake but found it becoming difficult with the pleasure coming from her ear and was actually starting to send tingles up and down her spine to the tip of her tail which was swishing behind her happily.

"Daaa?" he got through the ear between his teeth that he was also licking with his tongue, before he moved to the next one, giving it his undivided attention.

When he finally pulled away she let out a gentle whine, not wanting him to stop. This aroused him to snicker before he asked, "How our pups doing."

"Spending every minute with their cousins," she let out a groan. "It's taking both mine and Carmelita's eyes to keep them in line, the six of them together are just…." she paused, both in trying to find the right word and because of how her mate's hand was rubbing her stomach through her shirt.

"Hellions? Firebrands? Narushitel' spokoystviya?"

"You, no idea," she mumbled with a small grin.

"You wanted more pups," he joked, kissing her cheek, before letting her go, somewhat reluctantly as he returned his attention back to the mirror so he could once again trim up and fix his mornings catastrophe .

"Da," she mused as she looked into the mirror, giving her husband's face a second look over, with only a momentary distraction of seeing his bare broad shoulders and taut back muscles. She shook her head before she could reflect on the thin scratches on his back. Decidedly she snatched the electric razor out of his hand and turned him around so he was facing her once again, and so she could distract herself yearning over him. With a commanding and stern tone," Sit," she pointed to the side of the bath tub.

"But….what…wait huh?" he mumbled confused, his ears picking up with interest from her tone.

"Net," she almost hissed, not being mean but not wanting to him to argue with her.

"Chyort voz'mi!" he groaned, but he did as he asked, but added as he sat down with a smirk, "Ya hachu tebya trakhate, lyubov moya."

"Opyat!" she giggled, as her cheeks and the tips of her ears took a tint of red.

"Da, all the time if we could," he murred.

This evoked his coyote in punching him halfheartedly with what he described as an award winning beautiful smile. She gave him a lick that started from the his chine ran over his mouth and ended at the tip of his nose, making him chuckle and smirk. Her smile soon went away as she focused and begun to fix what he had done to his muzzle fur. In all honesty it wasn't the worst shave he had done, though still on the verge of a hideous butchering. She had a sneaking suspicion that he did it just so she could do and get some time alone with her, it wouldn't matter though she was glad to it anyways.

It didn't matter how many times she told him not to or how many times she had to fix it, he always tried to do it himself. Still it wasn't a problem for her, because she knew that he enjoyed her grooming his fur. If he wasn't grumpy or in a serious mood she could even get smalls purrs and the very rare whimper from him which made her heart flutter in excitement, that and she had to fight back her giggles and laughter from how strangely adorable it was.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Only if I can ask you one?" she retorted while brushing some of the fur she had cut off his muzzle.

"Deal," he was silent for a moment as he structured what he wanted to ask and so he didn't distract her as she went over his neck with the razor which required him to point his nose at the ceiling. "Is Sly helping to keep an eye on the kids too?"

"You're asking if he is or isn't a good person or father," she stated tersely with a hint of annoyance.

"How…"

"You not know it, you glare at him, a lot," she mumbled, as she was working around his whiskers.

"I didn't."

"Still hate him," she mused, not in amusement but just pointing it out.

"It's not that, it's just…..I don't know."

"It's the bridge," she offered.

"Wh….what does that mean,"

"It's a….a…" she gave a snortish growl, sick with this language, it seeped and bled Capitalism, the American culture and she hated it. "Razryv," she snarled out as she came up with the Russian word for rift.

Her mate was un-fazed with her mood, knowing how much she absolutely detested the language because of how she was brought up by her grandparents and a short time parents. "Da, but it's mainly just me not wanting to forgive him….and I'm not sure he wants me back in his life," he added miserably.

"Didn't mean to accuse," Shasha apologized, hoping she hadn't offended her male.

"Net, it's fine," he added understanding. "So what's your question?"

"Who were you the phone with yesterday?" she inquired as she worked on his chin where he had somehow shaved it so one side was longer than the other.

"Yakov?" he asked himself, recollecting yesterdays phone call. "….He just wanted to check on how we're doing, he says hello as well," he closed his eyes and let out a soft purr, falling into something resembling a branch.

"Your best friend, hmmmm," she smiled with a hum from his vocal reactions. "How's Alma?"

"She's well, just stressed with their daughter being ill and with Yakov always leaving to do dangerous work with me," he mumbled, as he felt a hint of guilt tug at his stomach, knowing that Alma and their daughter always got worried when he was away, and that wasn't helping their pup either.

It brought up the seemingly ever resilient deep bedded guilt within his soul. He knew quite well that Shasha didn't tell him the truth over how she felt when he was away. Their oldest pup had told him that she just acted strange, depressed if what he inferred what his son told him. He didn't like putting his mate through that and it was even harder knowing that he was putting his friends family through that as well.

"How is Llya?" the coyote asked, seeing a familiar look of worry and pain flash in her raccoon's eyes, maybe if she could steer the topic it would get his mind off it.

"It's on and off, from what I can tell her immune system doesn't work well with when she gets a cold. You know as much as I do that her colds are just more severe but not horribly so," he stopped to think, trying to remember what she had precisely. He gave up and wrapped it up instead, "Honestly I don't know what she has is called, but it definitely is wearing down on her father. He's like me and very protective over his family…..I can't imagine what losing them would do to him," he sighed tiredly. Him and Yakov were almost as close as brothers, in a way closer than what he had with Sly. That was before him and his brother found out the truth of one another's circumstances; that and with the insane doctor making him believe his only living relative didn't give a damn anymore. His baby brother would always hold a deeper spot in his heart than his figurative brother, but not by much. This though wasn't in a negative light, he loved both of them and if it came to it would be their shield if the situation demanded it.

Now that he was on this subject, he hadn't apologized for a lot of things sincerely to his baby brother. He had never sincerely or seriously apologized for the pain he put him through when he shot him, when he had choked him in the alley and all the stress he had put him through for those six, almost seven months from the end of 2006 to the middle of 2007. Still there were many matters he hadn't tried to apologize for, there were three that were persistently annoying him. Firstly there was that he had nearly torn apart his twins relationship with his mate, that and he still held a great amount of resentment to his brother for such trivial and small things. The best example of the smaller grievances he blamed his sibling for would have to be that deep down he resented him for getting the Thievius Raccoonus.

Without knowing it he let out a miserable grumble, seeing that it wasn't just his brothers fault for the rift that had formed in between them since the whole fiasco in France. Still there was only one fact that he had kept hidden from his sibling and that was about Leon. Oh yes, Silver had noticed the scar on the child's right upper arm. He knew that Leon had gotten that wound when he had raided the Red Eyes hideout with the RMF. Though he didn't remember seeing the child it was obvious he had been injured that night from a stray bullet from what his twin told him. It could have been him, one of the stupid gang members, or one of his own men, he couldn't remember since it had been almost seven years ago.

Either way it didn't matter who had wounded the child in the end. Leon was still frightened of him, just seeing him brought back traumatic memories and flashes of that night so long ago. Silver didn't want to just walk up to his nephew and try to reassure him it was okay, well he did but if he did it before the cub was comfortable with him around it could do more harm than good in the end. It seemed that he left one predicament behind to walk straight into the next one, seemingly all his problems arose from his past.

He unknowingly let out a wearisome sigh, one that his wife noticed but didn't bring up, knowing that he was in deep thought. She knew that it would be best to bring up what was bothering him when she was done trimming his muzzle fur, and when he finally came out of his stupor of sorts. She did take a few moments in pausing her task to kiss his brow tenderly before she continued. It didn't break him out of his thoughts, but he smiled and his cold chocolate brown eyes glanced upon hers before they stared off to the wall behind her. She smiled softly, glad that she could change his mood on a whim.

"Shayush?" she must have been mistaken thinking that he was still thinking.

"Da, Sil?"

"You…..you don't…you don't think I'm a monster? Do you?" his voice displaying he was open and very vulnerable at this time.

"Net, why do you ask lyubov moya?" she asked with a soft gasp, not having heard him speak of himself like this in a long while, all the same though this was surprising to hear.

"I…..I don't know," his hands grabbed either side of his head, and he shook it weakly. His mate had stopped trimming his muzzle, for one she was done and secondly so she could sit next to him on the edge of the tub and wrap an arm around him, bringing him closer to her.

"What is wrong, you been like this since we planned the trip?"

"I…can we talk about this tonight or later," he peered into her eyes pleadingly. "I don't want to start the day off with this."

The coyote let out a sigh that was more of a soft growl. "Promise you will remember to talk to me about it this time?" she said, her voice taking an uncharacteristic edge of enmity. His ears lowered from this, not having heard this tone in a long while.

The last time he had heard this tone was when they were in an argument about their family and him not being home enough, one that he distinctly remembered her threatening to leave him if he couldn't put his work aside for them like a father and husband should. Their eldest had only been four months old at the time so this was roughly eight years ago, but he could still hear the hurt and animosity in his mate's voice and that cold icy look in her eyes that spoke of how much grief she had been putting down.

Shasha in the present day noticed how her mate had stiffened against her and how his fur had lowered to cling to his body, his ears splayed all the way back. She had a good idea of what he was thinking and though she wanted him to understand the gravity of her annoyance with his awkwardness of late, she didn't want him getting the wrong idea and stressing him out.

A soft, warm, paw, pressed against his muzzle and persuaded him to look back at his lover. Her small gentle smile slightly reassured him that things weren't as bad as he was imagining them to be, but that look in her eyes was still present yet only slightly masked with love.

She pulled his lips to hers and gave him a kiss that truly reassured him like no words ever would. When she pulled apart from him when he tried to deepen it she said softly, "It's not as bad as you think, I don't want a divorce, not after the years we been together," she murred. "But I want you stop _forgetting _to talk to me when there's a problem. We can talk about this later, stop hiding from me. I am here for you," she placed a paw over his heart, feeling that it was hammering in his chest. She added in a gentle assuring voice, "Even when you don't want to half the time," he smiled shamefully at her. The coyote went on though with the same gentle, almost in a way sing song tone that was ultimately soothing, "we're married mates, I want to be with you forever, but it's going to be difficult if you can't trust me."

"I…..it may sound like a…well it is a dull-ass apology but it never hurts, does it?"

"Nikogda," she nudged his nose with hers.

"I'm sorry…..so very much sorry for how I've been acting this month, I promise it'll stop. I'm sorry for thinking so low of you….our union to think you wanted a divorce," he had turned and wrapped his arms around her without knowing it. To her, his hold on her felt like he was afraid she was going to leave, a hold that was sometimes annoying but one she would never truly tire of.

"I…please forgive me Shayush, even though I may not deserve it," he said almost pathetically.

"Not as good as your begging…but…," she paused to think for a short moment playfully "I think I can look past this," she felt him smile into the deep kiss he gave her when he heard that, she rolled her eyes playfully, but returned the fervor.

Their muzzle lock ended all too soon for either of their liking but she restrained herself from initiating another one, or they would end up more than being frisky. He gave her a small childish pout which she replied with sticking her tongue out at him playfully. Before she could pull her tongue back she felt him nip the tip teasingly which made her let out a muffled yelp, and causing her to shove him.

Silver let out a chuckle as she pinched his nipple making him hiss in surprise, and amusement. She should of known by now that it took a lot more than that to hurt him, but she seemed either to have forgotten or was just trying to get back at him in some shape or form.

"Hate that," she spoke past her throbbing tongue tip, only to get more hissing chuckling from her husband.

"Sorry," he chuckled with a hint of trepidation in his voice as he caught his breath after seeing the look she was giving him.

After that, a quarter of an hour soon passed by. It found them still on the edge of the tub, thinking of what to say or do. Silver's arm had snaked around Shasha's waist his other hand petting the downy fur of her cheek and muzzle. Meanwhile she had turned to resting against his side. It was a comfortable silence with a not so comfortable seating arrangement, which was ending up making Silver's rear hurt and his back to become stiff. Not that he was becoming bored of holding his beautiful mate, but this snuggling would be better suited for the bed or even the couch.

Some more minutes passed by and finally he breathed into his mate's ear," Soooooooo?"

"Soooooooo, moy yenota?" she sighed heavily ruffling the fur of his neck and causing him to shiver.

"What's the plan for the day?"

"Hmmmmm, your brother cooked breakfast earlier, he left a plateful in the oven for you. It's closer to lunch though," she lifted her muzzle up and found that the raccoon was watching her every movement. "What?" she asked cautiously, not knowing what he was thinking with the unreadable look in his eyes, or what his intent was.

"You're…"he paused as he thought of how to phrase but then just let it come as it may, letting his instincts take over. "so undeniably, achingly magnificent in every way. You're such a phenomenal woman, daragaya moya," he nuzzled her cheek warmly.

"Every day you remind me," she purred from the praise fervently. "Moy yenot," she got up after she licked the side of his muzzle, which earned her one of his lovely smiles.

"I got to go keep eyes on pups," she sighed tiredly.

"I'll be out in a bit, need to find a shirt," he got up as well, putting his toothbrush away and his fur razor. When he was done, he looked over his shoulder and found he was once again by himself. "She's going to bed early," he commented to himself, as he thought about how haggard and worn out his mate looked and sounded. "Or she can sleep in tomorrow, I've got other plans for us," he chuckled to himself thinking back to all the fun they had last night and what would most likely be happening tonight as well.

_**Sly Cooper Pov**_

__It had been an otherwise average Sunday, roughly eighty-five degrees outside due to it being a clear day with the sun gazing down constantly. On the second floor of the Cooper house it was somewhere in the nineties. This is where the young Cooper twin was caught in the battle that many knew as work. Presently he sat in his chair grouchily, his head resting on his hand and slumped over with glazed eyes as he looked over emails.

He took a momentary pause to wipe the accumulating sweat off his brow, then let out a wearisome sigh. He had come up here around eleven or it may have been half past ten that morning only to do a quick glance over his emails and categorize them, but that just wasn't the case. Most of these emails were urgent and the people who were contacting him needed his reply before tomorrow, which was in his opinion asinine. He guessed that some people didn't understand that on the weekends most people liked to spend time with their family or keep to themselves.

But no, here he was as he had started to phrase it, _cooped_ _up. _If it wasn't for the intense heat he may have had this done already but he was finding it harder and harder to concentrate with the intense heat. It had become so uncomfortable that his shirt was off and throne near the door, the fan was on all the way, lastly he was pretty sure he opened a window. A sudden warm breeze ruffled the window curtains before slipping past his fur. This confirmed it, yet it didn't bring any comfort but only added to his irritation as he felt his body flush in a wave of heat.

He once again took a break to wipe more beads of perspiration from his forehead and muzzle. He couldn't understand it honestly, his wife enjoyed this heat and from what he saw from his cubs and his brothers family they all enjoyed soaking up the sun's rays. He didn't hate it, but he couldn't stand this kind of heat. He wasn't thinking properly, knowing that they didn't like laying about on such hot days, they normally went and did something to keep their minds off it, and they were always normally moving about. He was too, but these emails and this one report he needed to get into his last employer had to be done before anything else. He may have guests, his family visiting, but he still needed to work and insure that bread got on the table and that everyone was content.

Before he could catch his wondering imagination and thoughts so he could finish what needed to be done he thought he heard a soft knocking coming from the door frame behind him. The office part of the room was facing a window so if he or his mate looked over the computer they could look out past their back yard, seeing the few houses behind their house then the forests of gum trees then further still the farms that appeared to be dots. The knocking came again and he reeled his thoughts in suddenly, that knocking wasn't his imagination after all.

He spun around in the oak framed office chair which cushions were stuffed black leather. It was one of the pieces of furniture Murray and Bentley had sent him from his families storage container. He believed that this was his mother's father's office chair, if he was correct then this had survived the second world war, given to his mother from her father. His grandfather on his mother's side had served in the 116th Panzer Division, Windhund or Greyhond division. Interesting little histories all their furniture had in their house, much like the Coopers themselves, just a random assortment of back stories and interesting family members.

This history aside the raccoon was now facing his wife who had her arms crossed and was leaning lazily against the wall, her eyes looking him up and down. The vixen's tail was wagging side to side lazily, a clear sign that she was amused or in a good mood. He smiled fondly at her, and his ears perked up happily and his tail reciprocated its partner.

"Thought you had another heat stroke," she stated, cocking an eyebrow playfully.

"Shut up," he stuck his tongue out at her.

"Make me," she shot back.

"I will, if you come over here," he leered playfully, his eyes wandering over her delicious figure. Though what she was wearing was her usual attire around the house, he still liked what he saw, very much indeed.

His wife's attire was simple but it didn't matter to the raccoon, he thought she was beautiful in anything she wore. What she was wearing now wasn't too surprising. A pair of amethyst gym shorts that stopped an inch or so from her knees yet this did little to hide her toned slender legs. That along with the black A-shirt which showed a decent amount of cleavage which only added to how drop dead gorgeous she was.

The raccoon's eyes traveled from her legs up her flat midriff passing over her bosom then her elegant neck to her lovely face. His gaze darted to her bare arms catching the familiar trimmed muscles that were deceptively strong. Finally his gaze rested on her sharp hazel eyes.

The vixen took this his playfulness and his roaming eyes as an invitation and she couldn't help but smile as she felt desired. She took the empty chair next to him and wheeled it closer so there was little distance between them. Obviously he didn't agree with it because he grabbed the underside of the her office chair and pulled her so their legs were touching.

"Can't ever get enough can you," she blew a strand of stray hair out of her face after she shook her head. The male then just realized that she had let her hair down, letting it spill down her back and shoulders. She only had it like this for bed, showers or baths, it was very rare for her to have it down like this.

"You know that you can't honestly blame me, ma chère," his hands cupped the soft downy fur of her face as he pulled her into a deep passionate kiss.

When he pulled away his eyes opened to peer into hers dreamily, and she was sure he breathed, "so beautiful," as he stroked her muzzle, flattening down the fur, she closed her eyes and relaxed in her husband's sensual hold. Her eyes didn't open until he stopped suddenly.

As she pondered on why he had stopped she found that his gaze was focused downward, and she was about to tease him. She felt him grasp gently in-between his fingers the gold disk that used to be her Interpol badge, now only a memento of her past.

The vixen couldn't resist her devious nature and had to play with her male, "Something I can help you with?"

"Hmmmm, if you're offering mi zorra," he murred softly, as he laid the warm metal back onto his mate's upper chest. His eyes flickered upward slyly and before she could stop him he placed a kiss above her cleavage, evoking a delightful gasp.

Instead of pushing him away like he expected he felt his female's hand grasp the hair on the back of his head, which kept him held where he was, not that he minded. Her hold on hi wasn't rough but it wasn't gentle either. His eyes met hers and he found that she had a small smirk as she looked down at him. The coon pulled his head back enough to murr.

"We can't," his warm breath washed over the vixen's exposed upper chest which made her shudder from the ticklish sensation.

"If I lock the door and we're quiet," she whispered as she felt him lick between her breasts, getting her to suck in a breath from how sensitive her chest was between her valley.

"We could, but we shouldn't," he said a bit more seriously, trying his best to keep his resolve, though her last moan had his blood boiling. He fought his primal instincts down from her instinctively driving sounds. He would any other day, but seeing as their guests were their family, they couldn't dump their responsibilities to their children on his brother and sister in-law.

Carmelita let out a huff of annoyance but conceded, loosening her grip on her mate, but not letting him go in the hopes he would ignore his own advice," he did somewhat as he ran his hands over her breasts and gave them a few firm squeezes making her close her eyes. She let out a few moans to the ceiling as she laid her head back.

When he stopped a minute or so later he sat back up so they were facing one another more evenly. The ex-inspector let out with a threatening sigh, "You better not leave it at that Ringtail."

"If we take a shower tonight or if the kids aren't so rowdy," he consented.

"Fine mi amour, but that's not the only reason why I'm here," she deadpanned, trying her best to hide a carnivorous grin, and stop herself from blushing from their antics.

"Ohh," he must of caught on because his eyes had embers of mischievousness in them. "Then what is it you are thirsting for Investigator," he added coolly after his playing ignorant.

"I'm here to see if I can procure a statement from you Mr. Cooper," she played on, seeing as she started it she would be damned if she let him have the last laugh.

"Oh, I have many most gorgeous goddess amongst vixens," he said suavely, his hand unnoticed to her till know was stroking her crossed foreleg, then started squeezing her paw occasionally. "Firstly the silver claw polish," he paused and caught that she leaned forward a fraction, but a light blush came over her and she leaned back, not making any move to stop him from his affectionate touching. He continued as though he hadn't noticed, "I must say that it compliments your beauty and displays the sharpness of your claws…..but," he paused once again knowing that she hated it when he did it too much, and was hoping to get some kind of reaction out of her," it does make your paws even more irresistible than normal, I could marvel over them like an artist does his own work of art," to this he squeezed her crossed paw lovingly, his thumb rubbing over the firm yet at the same time soft padding of the sole of her paw.

The claw trailed back and forth carefully, grazing over the arch, knowing that it was a sensitive spot she liked him to touch. She had a spot behind her left leg that was sensitive but in a bad way, one that made her growl and snarl because it was painful, he had learnt that the hard way when he had tickled her there. This was forever memorialized on his left upper arm in fang marks when she had bit him. It hadn't been excruciatingly painful, it had just left faint scars. He had been laughing when he found her muzzle clamped around his arm and her wide eye expression of horror that she had bit him like that.

"Your paw fetish, I swear Monsieur Cooper," she caught her breath in her throat, as he took her paw with both his warm hands and kissed the sole of her paw. Just as quickly as he did it he put her paw back. He had that damn smirk that she hated so much because of what it did to her internally. Oh Dios, what that smile did to her, how much she yearned for him at that instant.

She brushed it off with, "Stop it Ringtail," she growled halfheartedly due to her unknowingly panting from the excitement. Her eyes and body were full of lust, and seeing her bodily and soulful partner in only a pair of blue gym shorts was making it difficult for her not to pounce him.

"Even after all these years," he said with gentle hissing chuckling. "I can still get these little reactions out of you, hmmmmmm," his murr pleasant to his wife's dark tipped ears.

"You know I…."

"Hate me, si. I've heard it so many times before mon âme."

"No," she stated with a murr of her own. "You know that I don't just love you, I adore you," she smiled carnivorously at him, not in a hungry way, well it was but it was of seduction and invitation. One that her mate would have taken up any other time, but alas there were too many people around the house.

"Ohhhh, is that so my devilish vixen," he challenged with a hiss.

"Si," she matched his hiss with a growl.

"Well if this is all you have to say…" he paused once again in dramatic effect this time though his mate placed her hand on his left thigh and dug her claws in making him suck in a breath in pain. With a sly smirk he pressed on, "I hear my duties calling for me," he pried her hand off, then turned around in his chair, looking back at with the computer, smirk hidden from his mate.

As he predicted she turned him back around, pressing her nose against his challengingly, a playful fire in her eyes. Her muzzle was scrunched up displaying her ivory fangs which gleamed and reflected the bright light of the room. Her voice was to him like the richest honey, alluring enough to pull his attention even from the darkest of abysses. "I came up here mi mapache to see when you would be coming down?" it was more of a question then a statement yet it made his mind recoil as his eyes shot to the clock above the doorframe for a fraction of a second.

Seeing as his wife was being playful, or at least acting it he went along to humor her. "I would grace you all with my splendorous graces, yet I got this report to do, it should hopefully be done soon," his tone changed along with his demeanor as he rubbed the back of his head agitatedly, he caught the actual look in her eyes and added knowing that he made a mistake," I know, I know, you said that this weekend work needed to stop, but this report for my last employer has to be in by tonight. He's not paying us at all if he doesn't get this report, I'm sorry," he added softly, knowing how much it annoyed her when he worked on weekends, either of them for that matter.

"Hijo de puta," her throat rumbled softly in a soft growl. She shook her head and looked at the screen of the computer. Sly had the impression that she was going to quite literally throw it out the window or send a snide and most likely a rude email.

The vixen did neither of these things, her gaze returning to look over him. She looked over him for a few moments, looking him up and down till she rested her gaze on his eyes, only being torn away from his chocolate eyes from the occasional twitch from his gray ears. A soft smile reassured him that she wasn't mad, that and she gave his right thigh an affectionate squeeze. He didn't say anything but returned the same smile and gave her a peck on the lips before she got up. The raccoon watched her carefully as she took the plate she had brought up hours ago for his lunch, and the glass that had been filled to the brim with ice water. She had started padding to the door but he started to protest, but she cut him off.

"Sylvester, I'm quite capable of putting a glass and plate in the dishwasher," her voice full of sarcasm. He hissed from the snarky remark, but once again she stopped him this time with a glare as she looked over her shoulder, not having turned to face him. "I'm not mad if that's what you are thinking, I understand that this report needs to be done. I'm just trying to help you keep your stress down," she glared at him as though challenging him to argue, when there was none forthcoming, her flat lined lip relaxed back to the small unnoticeable smile she always wore.

"Urrhhhhh, right, didn't mean to overreact, just…."

"Stressed, I understand," she consoled.

Feeling as though he had insulted her and been rude the ex-thief got up from his chair and padded to where she was still standing. His athletic arms wrapped around her waist and he pulled her till her back was flush against his chest."You're great Gorgeous," he kissed her on the lips when she looked over her shoulder to meet his eyes with her own.

"I'll be about if you need me," she breathed as they lazily pulled away. Her mate pressed his nose against hers as he breathed in her scent. They both smiled with soft chuckles from the ticklish sensations from one of their sensitive sensory organs.

"Sylvester…." she sighed.

"Carmelita?" he asked, mimicking her.

"You have to let me go," she mumbled as they pulled apart, but the raccoon still kept his arms around her.

"No, never again," he hissed mischievously yet his hold started to loosen and finally he let her go.

"Gracias, mi amor," the vixen purred. She turned to go but before she could make even two steps to the door her husband gave her rump a rough slap earning him a warning but sultry growl. He smirked gleefully when she couldn't see his face when their backs faced the others. When he was sure she had left he sat back down at the computer and begun finishing up the report, once again.

His ear perked up as he heard a board squeak and he looked over his shoulder, finding the door open but otherwise he was alone. Still, it never hurt to be cautious, especially in the real line of work his wife and him were in. The less anyone else knew about it, the easier and safer their lives would be.

_**Silver &amp; Sly Coopers' Povs**_

__It was roughly around seven that evening and the Cooper twin's families were all together in the dining room digging into the barbecue dinner that Sly had cooked up. Conversations drifted all around the table and the laughter from the families conjoined children was seemingly ever present. The parents talked about more adult matters, mainly about their pasts, their jobs and also their plans for the upcoming years. Their little ones talked amongst themselves about all sort of topics, never sticking to one for very long.

Even with the happy atmosphere around them, there was an overhanging tension that could be felt by everyone. The raccoon brothers were the source of it unfortunately, seemingly one that had been there since the eldest had arrived in the country. Their respected families ignored it and hoped that it would pass them by like every night so far.

Out of everyone sitting at the table it was their mates who could more easily sense it and were keenly aware of it getting worse between the two brothers, they only hoped they would let it out when they're kids were asleep or at least not able to witness it. Even though their little ones could feel the high emotions from their fathers they were blissfully unaware that anything was amiss. For that reason the females were grateful and were even more so that it had not been brought up by any of their cubs and pups.

Carmelita hissed in a whisper to her mate so no one could hear her, "I swear if either you or your brother snap with los niños around, I'll blow your head off! That or we're not mating for two months," Sly's gaze broke away from looking over his nephews and cubs who were giggling and talking to one another. What his vixen had brought up so suddenly took him by surprise. He knew that she knew that the situation between him and his brother wasn't great. But he didn't know that everyone around them could actually feel it.

"I'd rather you shoot me," he joked halfheartedly to diffuse his wife's annoyance. It seemed to work and she nuzzle his cheek before she went back to eating and conversing with Shasha. He pressed his nose against her muzzle and nuzzled back so he could whisper back to her, "Sorry," he pulled away after a soft peck, which left her with a small smile, a sign that she either understood or was glad for his cooperation.

Sly and Silver hadn't talked much at dinner, yet again. More content to listen into the conversation between their wives and kits. It wasn't that they were particularly ticked off at one another, it was just that there was a lot bad blood and tension still between them after all these year. It had often set in for the last couple days whenever there was a moments silence.

The two males made eye contact and gave one another a curt nod before they returned their attention back to what their mate's were chatting about.

"So you don't work anymore or?" Carmelita inquired to Shasha.

"Silver's job pays enough. I stay home and take care of our pups," Shasha explained and added when her sister in law nodded her head and seemed to be in thought. "It's not that I don't work, it's just that these three are a handful…that and I can't exactly work in the fields I want anymore," she added in a depressed undertone.

"What do you mean?" the vixen asked, both for her and her mate since he was curious as well.

This was seemingly a touchy subject for the other married couple because Silver noticeably stiffened and his eyes took on a guilty disposition. He rested a hand on his wife's and tangled their fingers together. The coyote squeezed her mate's hand tightly, it was appearing that it was the male who needed the reassurance or maybe it was the female. Either way they both seemed reluctant to answer this question, and preferably would like to steer the conversation somewhere else.

"Sorry, it's just…..an accident," Shasha said softly, her mind somewhere else.

"No, it was my fault, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked," Carmelita apologized seeing that neither her brother or sister in law wanted to talk about it.

"It's fine Carmelita," Silver said raising his other hand as if to wave it off.

The older twin was about to dig back into the food his brother had cooked up for them all but stopped as he had to ask, "How did you get a scar over your eye?"

There was a moment of confusion as both Leon and Sly looked at the raccoon. Silver saw how this could be confusing, seeing as both of them had scars in various places. Truth be told the arctic cubs were more interesting because of his age. The scar over Sly's eye though was more distinguished and appeared to have been more serious seeing as it also traveled over the eyelid.

"Who were you asking?" Leon piped up, swallowing the lump in his throat that threatened to choke him. Talking to his uncle wasn't easy, not at all.

"You're father Leon," the eldest said fondly, no hint of it being forced.

"Well…it was years ago but I was shov…..more thrown into an icicle," Sly replied, bluntly. He had actually been shoved and had slipped because he had gotten his tail tangled between his legs, but that would sound rather idiotic on his part.

"It did that, sh… that must of hurt," Silver caught his tongue, not wanting any of their kids picking up on that language yet or at all while they were home.

"I was barely conscious when Carmelita found me, from what she told me later, I must have been in some sort of short or something along those lines."

"When was this?"

"Back in either 2000 or 2001, I was after the Panda King at the time, I honestly can't remember too much what happened back then, some of my memories are still hazy on specifics," the younger brother said before he bit down on the cob of the corn he had grilled.

"I am surprised that Carmelita did not arrest you when she found you," Shasha remarked, having heard even in Russia about her brother in laws notorious streaks in thievery across the world, and the Inspector from Interpol who was constantly on his tail.

"Trust me, I wanted to bag ringtail and throw him in the nearest station's cell," the vixen growled, remembering precisely what was going through her head at the time.

"What stopped you?" Shasha pried, feeling more and more intrigued with this story.

"I…..I….errhhhhh," she groaned having put down her silverware so she could rub her temples, from a headache that always came when she thought too much on this question that she still asked herself today. She finally grumbled out, "well….I just couldn't," Carmelita said softly as her thoughts raced to try and figure out what was going through her head that night and at the same time explained to the coyote how she ended up with the same thief as a husband. "He was defenseless, and he was also hurt, it wouldn't of felt right," she explained, hiding the reasons she had gotten to, she had been falling for him for quite a while till that point.

"Protective even over the man you were ordered to hunt down and bring to the supposed justice of the world," Silver grumbled, only due to him having bit down on the inside corner of his mouth.

The vixen directed a cold glare to the eldest twin, one that made him avert his gaze from hers. Silver didn't understand how his twin's mate could make him feel so small, almost like how his mother had made him feel when had done something wrong. He guessed all women had this ability. Unlike his wife, Carmelita's glare unnerved him, knowing full well that she wouldn't hold back on him at all. From a tongue lashing or a physical one, but from overhearing an argument between the other raccoon and vixen he would rather get a beating. The vixen across from him was, he had to admit, damn right frightening when ticked off.

The fox's eyes squinted ever so slightly before she looked away from her brother in law and returned to her food. It wasn't the comment about her ringtail that had annoyed her but that of insulting Interpol. Even after all these years since they were basically forced out of France she still held great respect for her old job and what it stood for. Old views died hard she often guessed, but it was only natural since seven generations of her family had served as law enforcers.

The adults soon returned to silence, listening and giving occasional comments or reprimanding their kids when they were being rude or not showing manners at the table. The only other sound that passed between the couples was Shasha stifling a soft chuckle as her mate mumbled a comment about his brother's relationship with his mate. She couldn't disagree and found it humorous, not having noticed what he pointed out before. Her amusement was lost to the other couple who glanced at one another and simply shook their heads before returning more of their focus on the food.

_Two and a half hours later…_

The married mates were all sat down comfortably on the couches in the living room. All of them were thankful for, and enjoying the peace and quiet since their children had gone upstairs for the night. Since all of them still had keen hearing they could hear muffled whisperings and murmurs coming from the second floor of the house. They had not exactly gone to bed like they had told them, yet as long as they were all tucked in and asleep by ten since it was a weekday, they wouldn't intrude.

The only sound that penetrated the silence that was surrounding the couples was the music coming from the iPod doc, which shuffled from album to album, not sticking to a genre or group for too long. None of them were really listening to the music, it was only on to try and sooth the tension that had been steadily being rising between the twins. They knew that they needed to talk, but they had been avoiding and both dreading this conversation ever since Silver had asked if he could come over with his family.

Shasha and Carmelita had been goading their stubborn husbands for the last two nights to just get on with it, to say something when the kids weren't around. It had been fruitless so far and this night seemed to be heading down the same direction as the prior ones. Both of their wives had talked to one another about this and had set it up so they were in the same room alone, but they would just sit in silence, making very small side conversation. The only signs of improvement between them was when they decided to play some music last night and agreed to let it be on shuffle, neither having a particular group they wanted to listen to.

At the rate they were going with repairing their brotherhood, they would be well into their mid fifties before they even started the normal brotherly hugs that were shared quite often between male siblings. Though when they had last hugged it had been amusing to see them inch toward another awkwardly, both as skittish as a dear on its first date. Both of their wives had giggled and laughed at how uncomfortable they were being but alas neither of them could do anything about it. Maybe they could never get pass this point in their lives and would just further drift apart and alienate from the other.

The older Mrs. Cooper stood up, pulling out of her husband's hold around her waist. Being the oldest sibling in her family she was often the peace keeper when her brothers were at each other's necks. Now though she was the oldest in the room and the house, and she wasn't having anymore of this in her household. Both male's moods were starting to damper everyone else's and was starting to affect their kids, this was one of the reasons they went to bed so early. It was also why they were out here at half past twenty-one hundred with this deafening silence, that was only being broken by, at the current moment AC/DC's Highway to Hell. The song was fitting for how everything was going with these twins, but she had enough this week.

Carmelita not being a very quiet, shy, submissive or even a woman to be simply ignored and told to shut up came out with it. Her snarl and growl got both the male's attentions, Shasha simply looked at her wedding and engagement ring not wanting to be part of this in any way. She like her sister in law wanted their husbands to rekindle their brotherhood and act like they should be. If they couldn't fix things, well then they would just have to be more tolerant and put a better act on for their children.

"Ustedes dos pendejos!" she waved a hand at the two brothers and glared at them with fiery cold eyes. This caught her mate's attention instantly, knowing quite well what she had just gnarled.

"Carm…." he felt confused but at the back of his mind he knew this was coming.

" Cierra el hocico," he did just that as she took a step towards him threateningly, her hands clenched into fists. The raccoon didn't even know that he was standing up. She saw that her brother in law was giving her a confused stare, his fur around his muzzle had evidently paled a shade of grey, but he didn't understand her.

"You two," she waved her hand at the twins, "are going to talk out sus putos sentimientos. I'm sick of your mood, either figure it out or your sleep in the garage," she pointed at Sly, "and you might as well join him," she turned on her heel and left the room, Shasha had left sometime during her little speech and was nowhere to be seen, much to the surprise of Silver. Sly was still standing with his ears back, a stiff tale laying against the back of his legs and his muzzle ajar as he processed what had just happened.

It was silent for a few minutes after their mates had left, the twins both caught in their own thoughts as they dwelled on what to do and how to actually go about doing it. The younger brother paced slowly back and forth, rubbing the back of his head and occasionally running a hand over his face. The eldest sat where he had been for the last hour or so, his chin resting on his propped up fists, ears flattened all the way back, wearing a bored expression. He licked his lips and smacked them together as he felt his tongue becoming dry, but refrained from getting a glass of water. There were too many knifes and sharp objects in the kitchen and if things went south, he didn't want them to escalate from a foolish actions.

Hearing the sloppy noise of his brother's muzzle was getting to Sly's head. He tried to focused on the music that was softly playing in the background but his keen ears were focusing in on the aggravating sound. He shook his head irritably, realizing that he would just have to get used to it since retreating to the bedroom he shared with his mate was no longer an option, not till this was cleared over.

_Might as well get some blankets and set up in the garage or blazer. _Sly thought to himself. The last thing he wanted was to talk about this with the other raccoon, for reasons that he would rather keep to himself. Sure he was getting used to his elder sibling being around, but he would be damned if he apologized or accepted one. Now that he thought on it, he realized that this was all his brothers doing. They wouldn't even be out here in this scenario if his brother had just not showed or up, or even had shown his face back in France all those years ago.

The younger Cooper male voiced just as much with a cold, "This is your fault," childish thing to say but it was clear.

Silver's eyes darted up from the dips and bumps in the carpeted floor, his eyes mirrored his bored expression. Honestly he could be reading a book, but he guessed that this had to be sorted out sooner than later. His sister in law was right, and he held no resentment to the vixen, how could he when she pointed out the obvious and showed them just how immature they were acting.

After he blinked his eyes, keeping them closed for long precarious moments that all seemed to drag on for days. When he opened them once again he found that he was still in the living room in his brothers house, this wasn't a dream then, but he knew so anyways. With a heavy theatrical sigh he finally just got out the most obvious question, "How, exactly is this my fault, baby brother?"

Silver studied his brothers reaction and saw that the muscles in the his brothers body tensed and the upper lip of his muzzle twitched and became a snarl for a flash of a second. The younger man growled out, his ears cocked back slightly, giving a death glare that mirrored his brothers famous one, "Are you playing stupid or are you really intending on trying to make me lose it?"

"Well seeing as that sentence was a mouthful and hard to follow, I would have to say, da," Silver quipped, keeping calm but finding it difficult, as he felt his brother irritable mood affecting. This wasn't new though, when they were cubs, when one was upset the other brother would be too, it was a mystery to them why they were like this but it must have been something to do along the lines that they were twins.

Sly had meanwhile flung around, back towards his brother as he let out an angry hiss. His fists clenched tight and pressed to his sides, having the strong urge to punch or throw something. Finally he just let it fall away and let everything come out, rounding on his brother as he should of done in the cell so many years ago.

"You know how much of a burden you fucking are?"

The eldest was accustomed to profanity, but hearing it coming from his brother's muzzle threw him off a bit. This though didn't stop a bitter hissing chuckle to escape him. "Ha…..hehehah…..I'm…..heheh…I'm a burden. Well, shit that must make you liability then," still though Silver hadn't gotten up from his spot, preferring to sit down where he was. "I thought you were the calm and collected one, but it seems I was wrong, pity, one of the true things I admired about you," Silver got out dryly, wanting his brother to vent it out so they could talk like adults.

"GO fuck yourself!" Sly snarled, waving the insult away. He stopped in his pacing and let out more. "You're always acting so damn superior to everyone, you've always treated me like shit. Even when we were little you used to bully me and get me in trouble with maman et papa," he found these were little to no use, seeing as they were just pebbles, not rocks. "I should had made sure you stayed in that fucking cell of yours, I should of told them to just throw you in a max security one and dump your ass on someone else. But no, you break out, assault at least six officers in your escape and then Carmelita and I had to flee the country, since Interpol could no longer trust me and were about to come down on me," Sly's voice was steadily rising, till he was nearly shouting but kept it just low enough so their kids couldn't distinguish what he was saying.

"Maybe you should of done a better job then," Silver grumbled. "You can't just blame everyone else for your mistakes, and what do you think I was honestly going to fucking do you cunt, I had a family to get back to," he rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Always thinking about yourself, what about my….."

"Look at you now you whore sucking fucking shithead," Silver threw at him. "You wouldn't have this if you stayed, all this would have never happened, you and Carmelita wouldn't have a family or life like this, so you might as well fucking thank me you ungrateful shit. iisus khristos trakhat," Silver's eyes growled out.

"….I'm going….to….go," Sly's eyes had dampened somewhat but not because of sorrow but of the rage that was coursing through his very body which shook violently, every muscles and joint screaming at him for action. He did just this and grabbed a heavy wooden book divider off the self and hurled it at Silver who dodged it and just as quickly grabbed and launched a empty water glass in retaliation. It gave a dull thump as it Sly's head who let out a muffled yell into his arm after the glass hit the floor, not breaking.

"You son of…." Sly jumped over to his brother and hooked him in the jaw as he sat up which got him back down on the couch. Silver wasn't hardly even dazed and gave his brother a hard kick to the gut with his bare paw, but still held the same force, Sly stumbled back into the other couch, holding his gut. He continued to hold his stomach in pain, and breathed in deep and unsteady breaths, feeling rather off about everything as he felt it was hard to breath and think with the throbbing pain. The older male meanwhile wiped the blood off his split lip and felt a bruise already developing on his muzzle.

"You're not going to do anything else," the older male amended. "Why? Because I can easily just kick your ass, now sit down and let's talk. I may have one arm, but I'll beat you god damn fucking senseless till you're a blubbering shitty pulp, NOW SIT THE FUCK BACK DOWN!" Silver's voice roared, taking on a drill instructors town which worked quite well as Sly sat down again, an arm wrapped around his gut protectively, albeit reluctantly on the couch across from his.

"Now, we're going to talk this out liking fucking adults, or we're both going to be sleeping out here and cold…" Silver added in an undertone. "I wanted to mate tonight, but it looks like we got to do this before I can, but that's probably going to be off to, since this is going to ruin the fucking mood," Silver growled, letting his brother know what this had cost him.

"You think you're the only one," he rolled his eyes irritably.

"At least Shasha isn't a domineering partner," Silver meant this as a joke, but his tone didn't let it come off as such.

Sly just let out with a gruff grumble, "It doesn't make any difference who's the boss."

"Getting off topic," Silver growled to himself and Sly.

"Well what do you want me to say, that I'm sorry, that this is my fault?"

"No…not unless it's damn sincere then no, I don't want your fucking apology. I want to know what the fuck have I done to piss you off so much? I haven't done anything, but still you hate my guts. You have any idea how fucking confusing and aggravating that is, to see you again and feel like I'm going to wake up with a knife buried in my heart?"

"I wouldn't….."

"That's not the point. What is your fucking problem!? What did I do?"

"You shot me and tried to kill me countless times over a eight to ten month period. Don't expect me to just forget about that and let you back into my life!" Sly hissed, exposing his fangs.

"This is what all this is about?"

"No, not just that, but how my family and I had to literally flee France and avoid all nations that had an Interpol station just so we could settle down. That stunt you pulled with your escape unsettled the last…..the actual last foundation of trust…..I had at Interpol. I could have had a future with them or at least security provided by them to keep my family and I safe. You have no idea what you cost us."

"What I cost you, I was in a cell with three busted ribs and hadn't had anyone to attend on them in that cell. I even told the guards and other police men and women about it and they ignored me. I'm so sorry that I didn't go through due process for you with a busted up body. It was either escape or nothing. Also look at what you nearly cost me, I nearly seeing and being with my family, so you're not the only victim," Silver huffed.

"Fine, I'll drop that, but you nearly killed me. Why?" the younger brother asked desperately feeling frustrated and becoming depressed as the old memories of those days in the hospital and the night it happened came to him, replaying as clearly as everything around him now was.

"I panicked and I wasn't…me at that point. I was dealing with a lot of shit before you got there and well….I wasn't exactly stable before you got there," he let out a wearisome sigh, knowing that this wasn't going to settle right. "I guess the easiest way to explain it is, when I saw you…..I snapped, all the emotions and resentment that I felt towards you came forward and…..I honestly don't remember what happened after that," he said this nervously, hoping that his twin wouldn't go off on a tangent about it.

"Just because of that? How do you expect me to believe that?"

"I don't expect you to, I just hope you can find it in your heart…."

"What to accept your apology, say I'm sorry for everything…..no, I'm not doing either of those things. You don't deserve…."

"SHUT UP!" Silver shot out, getting his twin to shut his muzzle, but with a harsh glare and his arms crossed as he leaned back into the couch. "I expect you to do nothing unless you can look into your fucking heart, and except what happened as it is for what it is and move on. I can't expect you to do this or accept my apology. I only wish for you to understand and to give me a second…a third chance at this. I want to be your brother Sly, I want to be a part of your life again…..I want us to be family, brothers again," Silver said slowly, wanting his brother to absorb all this and to think about it.

"I can't just accept your apology, and why should I just let you come back after all this, why should I even consider anything you just said?" Sly asked bitterly. He wasn't one to hold onto a grudge for long or at all, but he couldn't help it with this one.

"Well, then we'll continue to just keep getting more and more distant and eventually just forget that the other exists, pretending that the other wasn't born and later on in life regretting that we never made amends but still to stubborn to change anything. I also want our children to grow up together, and to be a family, so we're all close loved ones, to bring back something we never had, and that's a family, not tombstones and painful reminders and what if's of life," Silver said softly.

Silver got up and headed over to the other couch and sat next to his brother, not caring and also ignoring his brother's reaction as he squeezed next to him. He let his good arm wrap around the other raccoon, holding him close. "Sly, give me a third chance, I promise this time it will be different. Please just do this, if not for me for our families. I want my brother back," he grumbled, finding it hard to talk from the bruised muzzle.

"If I say yes, will you let go of everything, the hate, the resentment, all our old grievances?" he spoke gently, thinking about the future and how it could be with his brother back in his life.

"I will, only if you do the same," Silver reassured, not menacingly or in his usual sarcastic tone of voice.

"I guess that's as good as we can get…it'll take time though," he said softly.

"It always does," Silver affirmed, and that was the last thing they said to one another that night as they left it at that and went to bed, but not before checking on their children and just reassured them that they were just talking to one another, bud just loudly. The two brother's didn't feel any different unless one counted closure. They both looked forward to the future but with apprehension, not knowing truly how it was really going to go between them from this day forth.

**Disclaimer: I hope you guys all enjoyed this work. I got some news, and I hope none of you throw a riot or give up on my works. This story might be going on hiatus or on longer pauses. I don't mean this to sound as though this story is being given up for another, but I've been working on this ever since last year, nearly longer. I'm taking a slight break. Really though I'm really excited about this new movie called Zootopia, and I also have a good fanfiction for it as well that I want to get started on. Please don't feel offended, I'm not giving up on this story, I haven't decided if this will go on pause or will be just taking longer to update while I simultaneously work on this Zootopia fanfiction. Please review, comments. Peace, and also till next chapter. where we'll be getting to more juicy and interesting aspects of the story. **


End file.
